Star Crossed
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John's a man fresh out of prison when he meets Cody. The young man serves a purpose, a sexual purpose. The men are more than okay with their arrangement but then John meets Randy and realizes he needs and wants more. Will Cody just let John go and what will Cody's family think if John starts dating Randy - who happens to be Cody's cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for OrtonObsessed and CandiasnaFeels since this was their idea and started as a collaborative effort until I kinda sorta took over and couldn't stop writing. Thanks for letting me have the idea guys!**

The man shielded his eyes from the blinding light of the sun when he stepped outside as he walked into freedom for the first time in two years, 730 days, 17,531 hours... he was no longer prisoner number 01230627 of the Arizona Department of Corrections. He was now John Felix Anthony Cena again. John made his way over to the black Cadillac Escalade EVS with blacked-out windows. The stone-faced man standing outside opened the door for him

"It's a pleasure to have you back Mr. Cena." He said his lips barely moving

"Thank you." John replied getting inside and sighing deeply at the feel of the vehicles buttery leather against his skin. It didn't take long for him to get comfortable and settled for the almost four hour drive from the private facility to his home in Paradise Valley. John stared out the window as desert passed and couldn't be any happier. He had been wrongly accused and made an example of after his business partner had gone down for some Ponzi scheme that John was unaware of. His family believed him. His clients believed him. His lawyer believed him and not just because he was paid to. Even the media believed him but there was no way the state could let him off Scott-free after turning his life upside down. It would have made them look bad. They hammered him and hammered him until he agreed to a deal of two years after they'd dug up some old tax information on him. Before going to prison John fired his accountant for not taking care of that and was ordered to pay an amount totaling in a _whopping_ $45,338 in back taxes. That was a drop in the bucket when it came to the monies John had saved in legal accounts all over the world. At some point in the drive John fell asleep and when he awoke again the car was pulling into the driveway of 3920 East Bethany Home Road. His driveway. "Home Sweet Home." He said opening the door before his driver had the chance

"My wife tidied up like you asked sir."

"I appreciate that. Hold on while I get something for you both." John said as he went to his office to access the wall safe he knew contained no less than $10,000. He smiled when he punched in the combination and heard the click meaning the safe was open. Inside he saw the money and counted out $1,000 for the driver and his darling wife. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Serafina also made that spa appointment for you. I can drive you if you'd like."

"No thank you. I haven't driven in so long. I'll drive myself."

"Okay. Bye sir."

"Later." John locked the door after the man left and went to his bedroom where he stripped down to his birthday suit and walked to the adjoining bathroom. "Water pressure!" He yelled standing under the spray of water. John wished that he could stay in the shower and enjoy the fact that there wouldn't be someone coming by to tell him that his time was almost up and he would have had it not been for the spa appointment he had. He lathered one more time before shutting the water off and wrapping one of the fluffy towels around his waist and heading to his closet. He threw the doors open and stepped inside. "I need to go shopping." He said as he browsed through looking for something suitable. After John dressed he went down to his garage, grabbed the keys to his black Cayenne Turbo S then left for Montelucia's Joya Spa

**Joya Spa**

John lay on the table after his custom facial with a slight smile on his lips as he enjoyed his deep tissue massage. He had been sent to a minimum security private facility but in his mind he was still caged and unable to take pleasure in life and it left him tense. This massage was definitely needed. Afterward he was going to treat himself to a men's body scrub to get rid any bit of prison left on his body. Feeling refreshed John went to the second floor to dine on the Joya Spa terrace. He ordered the ahi tuna tacos and a spajito to have while he appreciated the view of Camelback Mountain

**Paradise Valley Mall**

His first stop at the mall was GNC for vitamins and protein powder. While he was away John had put on at least ten pounds of muscle. It seemed like he was the only guy in the place who used the gym. He had one more stop to make and that was to get himself a new cell phone. Inside the store he made a beeline straight to the counter to hear about data plans and monthly fees. He immediately noticed a man who looked to be at least ten years younger than he was waving his phone in the air and telling off one of the sales associates

"I don't care! This is a brand new phone so I shouldn't be having the problems I am with it already!"

"Sir please calm down – we'll be more than happy to take care of the problem."

"Yea but you want me to pay you a $300 maintenance fee or something stupid like that."

"It's part of your plan." John looked at the man who had been helping him then at the associate being berated

"Put whatever he's complaining about on my bill. Save your co-worker the hassle."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Discreetly he put the new phone on John's bill and rang up the things John was actually purchasing for himself. He thought the feistiness of the other man was cute so even after the stuff was paid for he leaned against the counter and watched the smaller man

"If you could just give me your phone I'll transfer the contacts to this new one."

"I'm not paying for that! Don't you understand?!"

"It's been paid for."

"I mean really – what? It's been paid for?"

"Yes." With a visible hesitance the man handed his phone over and turned to his right

"Did you do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So you could stop giving that poor girl shit for something that is in no way her fault or her problem."

"Cody." The younger man said sticking his hand out. John pushed off the counter and offered his hand

"John."

"I know who you are. Paradise Valley isn't _that_ big and I own a television. When did you get out?"

"Oh you cut right to the point don't you?"

"Yes."

"This morning." Cody reached out and ran the back of his fingers over John's cheek. The touch reminded John that he'd been in prison for two years and hadn't come in contact with another person, man or woman, in so long

"Been to the spa already?" The older man laughed

"I have actually."

"Sir?" Cody turned around and took his new phone

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to apologize to her?"

"Well I hadn't planned on it. Should I?"

"It would be nice of you." He turned back and squinted as he read the girl's nametag

"Michelle? Hm...anyway, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're very good and proficient in your job. I was wrong." John shook his head. "Happy?" Cody asked looking at John

"You are a brat."

"I've been told that often." He said with a smile. "You have beautiful eyes John. They're kind and soft so they belie the rest of you which is manly and hard."

"Am I turning you on right now?"

"Perhaps."

"How old are you? I just got out and I never want to go back." Cody laughed

"25...I'll show you my license if you want."

"That's okay...I'm choosing to believe you."

"I have no reason to lie to you. You've already seen me at my worst." John guffawed

"I'm calling you a liar as I really don't believe that shit you did was you at your worst. You seem like an entitled, petulant child who doesn't like being told no."

"And here you are."

"I didn't say you weren't cute."

"I am and can be downright sexy when I want."

"Now that I believe. Do you like Italian food?"

"I like Italian boys. Cena's an Italian surname right?"

"Oh my God." John said with a smile

"Yes or no."

"It is."

"That's what I thought and I do like Italian food." The younger man said taking John's phone from his hand

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you my number." He said dialing

"I was not this forward when I was 25."

"You have to appreciate it though." He said handing the phone back. "What's this about Italian food?"

"My chef is coming and he's making fresh pasta and meatballs...chicken cutlets,"

"My John," Cody said with a smile. "Inviting me over already?"

"I'm not ready to go out for dinners yet."

"You're in the mall."

"Paradise Valley mall not the Mall of America. I also hadn't planned on being here for so long."

"Then I guess I owe you something for having kept you here."

"What could you possibly give me to make up for my time that you wasted?"

"We can discuss that over dinner."

"I'll text you the address."

"You better." Cody said walking away

"That was almost too easy." John said to himself as he made a mental note to stop at one more store before going home. When he got home John went to his room and kicked his shoes off before pulling his duvet back and falling between the 800-thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. He'd missed his bed. This was very different from the twin bed he was forced to sleep on for two years. The mattress there closely resembled a gym mat. The sheets and blankets they were given scratched his skin and made him breakout in a rash that the infirmary was never able to identify

**Later**

As John walked to his front door he put a shirt on and smoothed out any wrinkles

"Hey." John said as he opened the door with a smile on his face

"Hello there." Cody said

"Come in." The young man stepped into the large home. "Thank you." John said taking the bottle of wine handed to him

"I bought that...so you know I'm at least 21."

"I said that I was choosing to believe you." John said with a laugh

"Nice house."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you weren't part of that Ponzi scheme?" The older man rolled his eyes

"They would have taken my house if I were smartass. I was going to ask if you wanted a glass of this but I feel like you're inclined to be even brasher with alcohol in your system."

"I'm inclined to be other things with alcohol in my system too." John smirked

"Something tells me you don't need a drink for that."

"I think you just called me a slut."

"If the shoe doesn't fit then don't wear it."

"I may or may not have free sexual tendencies."

"Free sexual tendencies...that's new."

"Well you've been on lockdown for a while so you're out of the loop."

"It was minimum security and a private facility not Alcatraz."

"Still."

"I think you might just like the idea of me being away for some reason."

"It's hot." John shook his head

"Eddie esto es Cody. El se mi invitado de esta noche." The chef nodded in understanding and acknowledgment

"Es un placer conocerte Eddie. La cena huele delicioso." Eddie laughed and John looked at the other man. "We should probably get to know just a few things about each other...I'm part Cuban."

"That explains that." John said pouring a glass of wine. "Want a glass?"

"Si." He poured another glass and the two men went outside and had a seat at the outdoor dining table. "I like how private it is out here."

"Me too...now more than ever."

"What happened with all of that? If you don't mind me asking."

"With what? My case?"

"Yea, everything."

"My partner got greedy although our company made us millionaires so many times over and started bilking his clients out of money. The state and government refused to believe that I had nothing to do with it so they went on a witch hunt of sorts to find out anything they could about me. I'm a clean businessman and they found nothing except taxes that hadn't been paid on a house I didn't even own at the time. To save face they charged me with tax evasion and my lawyer got me the two year deal for it...and I had to pay the money."

"So basically they had to pin something on you?"

"Basically."

"How much time did your ex-partner get again?"

"354 years...a year for each million he stole."

"I wonder what it's like knowing you're going to die in prison."

"That's morbid," John said taking a sip of wine. "And I wouldn't know since I wasn't there nearly as long as he'll be."

"What happened with your business and stuff?"

"I still have my clients. My brother took over in my absence. When I'm ready to go back I'll go back."

"They didn't leave you?"

"Only about a few did. I had records and could account for all their money so I didn't lose their trust. The fact that I was able to prove I was told the taxes on that house had been paid is the only reason I'm still able to work in the field I'm in."

"But you still went to jail."

"That I did."

"John that really sucks."

"You're telling me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you do?"

"For fun or,"

"Anything Cody." The young man shrugged

"I don't work so,"

"You don't work? Isn't that an E63 parked in my driveway?"

"Yes."

"Are you a sugar baby? I didn't just become your new sugar daddy did I?" Cody laughed

"No. My parents are rich and I inherited the second installment of my millions when I turned 25. The car was a gift to myself."

"For what?"

"Being as wonderful as I am."

"Oh...okay."

"But if you want to be my sugar daddy,"

"No." John stated

"I'm kidding. I don't have money like you but I'll be A-Okay."

"How do you know you don't have money like me?" The younger man put his glass down

"You have no idea on the stuff they reported about you do you?"

"I guess not."

"Let's just say you should lay low for a while...at least until the cougars, divorcées, male and female sugar babies and pretty twinks forget about you."

"This sounds absolutely wretched."

"When they put you on blast you became the most eligible bachelor whether you wanted it or not. Prison may have been a blessing."

"Well now I'm curious about where you fall into all of this."

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"I just want to fuck you John...like a bunch of times." The older man choked on the sip of wine he'd just taken. "Sorry." Cody said with a laugh. "I saw you when you walked in the store but I was more focused on getting my phone fixed. When you paid for the phone I thought I'd seize the opportunity. By the way I have $300 for you." John raised a brow

"Are you planning to pay me for sex or,"

"For the phone!" John started laughing

"Oh! I was going to say that I'd charge way more than 300 since I'm feeding you and all."

"We really could have skipped dinner. You're hotter in person."

"Thank you but we're eating, or at least I am, because I'm hungry."

"I'm not going to pass on fresh pasta. Ever been to Italy?"

"Yes and that reminds me that I need to get my passport back." Cody laughed

"You are a true thug. They took your passport and everything...straight gangster."

"Shut the hell up." John said with a laugh. "Come here." He said patting the bench seat he sat on. Cody pushed his chair out and mirrored John by straddling the bench as well. "Closer."

"You come closer."

"No. You haven't made me work for it up to this point so do not play hard to get now. Come here Cody." Without uttering another protest Cody moved closer to the stronger man. John reached up placing a hand on either side of his head as he tilted his head to the side bringing his lips to Cody's. He hadn't kissed someone in a long time and hoped he still had it. Since he didn't feel the other man pulling away John bit at his bottom lip playfully before soothing it with his tongue then slipping that same tongue into Cody's mouth. He felt Cody's hands grasp the hem of his shirt and hold tight. It felt good to be with someone like this even if it was the bratty man he met earlier in the mall. Their tongues swirled around becoming quite familiar with each other...until Cody's phone rang

"Shit." He cursed

"Just answer it."

"That was in reference to the kiss." Cody said picking the phone up. "Hello?" John fanned the younger man with his hand when he saw how flushed his face was. "Very funny." Cody said moving the phone away from his mouth. "No I was talking to someone else. What does it matter? Oh please, you know I'm not busy. Ah, you were trying to be funny that time. I'll laugh later I'm sure. Yes. It's not a problem. Okay. Bye."

"Everything okay?"

"Yea it was my cousin."

"I see. Oh wonderful." John said as Eddie started to bring their food outside

...

As hungry as John was and as much as he missed home cooked food from Eddie he barely made it through dinner. Cody's willingness and the fact that he made it a point to rub John's leg all throughout dinner made John hornier than he'd could ever remember being. Not since high school anyway. He finished his meal without clearing the table and throwing the smaller man on it, thanked Eddie and bid the man adieu after slipping him $100 to clean up and let himself out. In his room he found the younger man lounging on his bed with a smirk on his face

"This is that sexy thing you were talking about isn't it?"

"Is it?" John pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head as he walked to the bed. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"I'm pissed you've been wearing a shirt all this time and you look like this without one." John chuckled

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Cody beckoned John closer with his pointer finger so the man moved in. "Yes?"

"Kiss me like you did before and you're forgiven." That was simple enough so John did just that. Leaning down he smoothly slipped his tongue into the man's mouth and kissed him and continued to do so even as Cody pulled him down on top of him. He heard a quiet moan when he pushed his hips downward against the smaller man. He rolled his pelvis again and was rewarded with the other man wrapping a leg around and pulling him closer. John's lips moved to Cody's neck then bit gently causing him to moan louder. John smirked. "Can we be naked already?"

"I'm half naked."

"Then I should catch up." John went to the table next to his bed to get the items he would need while Cody stripped off his clothes

"Did you go commando for my benefit or,"

"I never wear underwear. What's the point?"

"Security?" John said throwing his duvet back for the second time that day

"You're funny. You have protection right?" John laughed

"Here you are naked and asking about protection."

"It's not too late for me to leave."

"I've got things under control." The older man said dropping his shorts. Cody bit his pointer finger and watched as John's hands went to his briefs then stopped

"What are you doing? Take them off. Me want." John lowered the undergarment then heard a sharp intake of air

"Still want?"

"God yes." Cody said moving across the bed on his knees. He kissed John hard as one of his hands went to John's member and stroked it to life. He stroked harder as he felt the man thrusting into his hand

"Stop." John said pulling away

"What's the matter?"

"I don't need foreplay right now."

"Oh thank god." John slipped a hand under one of the pillows to retrieve lube and a condom. "How do you want me?"

"How do you like it?"

"I have a list."

"Bend over." The big man said ripping the packet and sheathing his erection

"Can you be a little gentle with that thing? At first at least?"

"I know how to use it." John replied pushing down on the man's back which elevated his ass. He squirted some lube down Cody's crack and spread him wide before rubbing his thumb over the hole in a teasing manner. John fingered the younger for a while until he relaxed then pressed the tip of his cock against the opening

"Oh shit." Cody breathed when he felt the head in him for the first time

"You okay?"

"Mmhm."

"More?"

"Yes." John pushed more of him inside then pulled back before repeating the action repeatedly until Cody pushed back against him signaling that he was ready. Sex was apparently like riding a bike because with no effort and no actual thought John found his rhythm and rolled his hips. "Oh god!" Cody groaned loudly as the man gave more of himself. He whimpered when John found that magic spot inside of him faster than anyone ever had

"There?"

"Yes."

"Louder Cody." John demanded pulling the man's arms behind his back for better leverage

"Yes!"

"Tell me how much you like it." Cody loved it

"I fucking love it! Harder John please." The older man obliged

...

John sat on the edge of the bed and held onto Cody's waist as the man bounced up and down on his cock

"Ride me hard Cody." The young man placed his hands on John's broad shoulders and started to grind against him. "Fuck." John said feeling his belly tighten for the third time that night. Using his powerful thigh muscles he stood picking the other man up as he moved then laid him on the bed. Automatically Cody reached for his member and tugged a few times before having an orgasm. John pulled out and removed the condom releasing his load onto the waiting man. He watched Cody drag a finger through and bring it to his mouth for a taste. John smirked before leaning down and giving him a kiss then fell to his back completely exhausted

"I want to make a joke about you being away for two years but I'm convinced you were that good before you left." John gave a tired laugh

"Yea I didn't just learn that."

"Damn...I don't know how you feel about me, well you probably think I'm pretty skanky but I don't even care, I have to have that at least once a week."

"Just once?"

"I didn't want to impose."

"You're not imposing." John said wiping the man off with the shirt he'd worn earlier. "I like sex."

"After what you just did _like_ is an understatement John." John smiled. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Over there." The older man said pointing. He watched Cody walk away and admired his perky round bottom in the moonlight filtering through the bedroom windows

"It's nice in here!" The young man yelled

"I didn't design it but thanks." Inside the bathroom Cody looked around like a stereotypical bathroom snooper but with the rooms sleek design left him with no cabinets to open and look through. Giving up he used the bathroom and washed his hands. "Did you check the drawers?" John asked

"What?"

"I'm assuming you snooped but I don't have medicine cabinets."

"You know what they say about assuming."

"Oh right."

"But no I didn't check the drawers. Once I realized there were no cabinets I was thrown off."

"This is the first night I've spent here in 730 days so even if I had cabinets they would be empty or full of expired items."

"True statement." John tossed part of the sheet over his naked lower half

"I need a little sleep...just wake me when you're ready to go again."

"We have a deal."

**Translation: Eddie this is Cody. He's my guest for tonight - **El se mi invitado de esta noche

**It's nice to meet you Eddie. Dinner smells delicious **- Es un placer conocerte Eddie. La cena huele delicioso

**A/N: This is actually a completed story but the chapters will be uploaded each week...or whenever. : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning**

"What's that noise?" Cody asked rolling over

"My morning chef's making breakfast. You hungry?" The young man laughed

"Oh wow dinner and breakfast. Are you normally this nice?"

"I can be. I'm pretty sure you're going to be sore for a day or two so I feel a little obligated to be nicer."

"I really do appreciate your honesty."

"Thank you."

"Your chef won't mind me eating shirtless will he?"

"Nope. I used to do it all the time." John said getting out of bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll leave a toothbrush out for you if you want to come in and brush your teeth...you could even hop in the shower with me if you want."

"...you do have those multiple shower heads."

**Two Months Later**

"What are you doing?" Cody's cousin Randy asked him. "Setting up your booty call for later?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm trying to set it up for in like an hour when he gets off work actually."

"He must be really amazing to have you tracking his movements like you are."

"My main sidepiece can go for at least an hour at a time. How about you?"

"How about me what? How long can I go? We're cousins so I don't think we should be talking about such things."

"You know that's not what I meant." Cody said picking his phone up

Superman: I'm off early today so I can be there in about fifteen minutes

Cody: okay

Randy watched a wicked smile spread across his cousins' face

"Things panning out?" Cody slid his phone over. "Ugh – you have him assigned as superman in your phone? Gross."

"God Randy I didn't realize your tone of voice came in jealousy too."

"Ha ha ha." Randy said mockingly. "Anyway, your parents want to talk with you. My mom told me to tell you."

"I know they do. They keep calling me."

"So answer the phone."

"Don't want to. I'm going to take a shower really fast. Let him in if he comes before I'm out."

"I'm not your butler."

"Just open the door Randy." Cody said walking away. Randy rolled his eyes as he slid off the stool he was sitting on and walked to the couch to sit down. Just as he bent his knees the doorbell rang

"Holy shit." He said when he saw John standing there. John looked around and behind him to see what had caused the other man's reaction

"What?"

"You're the one Cody's sleeping with?"

"What's the problem?" John asked slipping past Randy and into the apartment

"You are John Cena correct?" John groaned

"Yes." Randy laughed

"Leave it to Cody to start smashing a guy straight out of prison." John laughed

"What's your name again?"

"Oh," The tall man said extending his hand. "I'm Randy...Cody's cousin."

"I see brashness runs in the family."

"Sorry about that. Cody's way more outlandish than I could ever be."

"Do you work?"

"Of course I work seeing as how I'm an adult and all."

"Well."

"Oh you mean trust fund baby back there? I love that kid but he's a special case."

"He's very special. What do you do Randy?"

"I'm a marketing manager and I dabble in financial advisory...which is good for Cody." John laughed

"I have a few friends who are in the business."

"Who? Maybe I know them."

"Um, Wade Barrett and Roman Anoa'i," Randy chuckled

"We work at the same company."

"No shit?"

"Not any that I'm aware of."

"Randy," John said snapping his fingers. "Orton?"

"Yea that's me."

"Didn't you almost get popped for insider trading?" Randy smirked before laughing

"Yes." John narrowed his eyes at the man and chose his words carefully before speaking. Then right before he opened his mouth he ignored being politically correct

"And you did it didn't you?"

"I totally did." The other man admitted. "It pays to have a good lawyer." John eyed him again. "Well I guess not in your case."

"All of us can't be as lucky I suppose."

"You did owe back taxes though."

"Don't try and make yourself feel better by making me look bad." The shorter of the men said with a laugh

"I was doing no such thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Hi John...what are you still doing here Randy?" Cody asked making his presence known

"I was talking to your, what is it you called him, main sidepiece."

"Oh wow." John said his eyes widening

"You are a real jerk."

"Something that flows through family veins." John said. Randy and Cody laughed

"Don't you have a meeting or something?" The youngest man asked after he'd stopped laughing

"No I don't but I think that was your way of trying to get rid of me. For the love of God call your parents because this is borderline harassment."

"I'll call tomorrow."

"Wonderful – have a good time. It was nice meeting you Superman." Randy said shutting the door behind him

"What did he call me?"

"It doesn't matter." Cody said with a smile as he pulled at John's tie with one hand and at his belt with the other. John picked him up and walked them back to the man's bedroom. "How was work?"

"I'm off earlier than usual because they pissed me off." The young man purred

"Take it out on me?" John growled as he tossed Cody onto his bed

"Do you know what you're asking for?" He asked kicking his shoes off

"Yes and I want it." John grabbed some protection from his wallet and stroked his member. "Let me." Cody said scooting close and taking the older man into his mouth. He stuffed as much as he could of John into his mouth then hollowed his cheeks when he sucked. John pushed forward just a little encouraging the man to take more down his throat. He knew that Cody barely had a gag reflex and felt cheated when he didn't swallow it all

"Put all of it in your mouth." Cody turned his pale blue eyes up to John and held his gaze as the man's cock disappeared into his mouth. "Good boy." John said smiling ever so slightly

...

As Cody lay on his stomach John brought an arm around his neck pulling his upper body back contorting his body into a backward C shape

"Fuck John...right there." Cody whined when John nailed his prostate. The older man grunted while snapping his hips against the smaller man. He couldn't believe his luck in having found someone so willing to give him anything in the way of sexual desires his first few hours out of prison. Cody's openness didn't come without some drawbacks though. He was selfish, immature, and lazy and could be downright rude at times. The young man was a spoiled brat who was amazing in bed and never turned John down no matter what he suggested. "I'm so close." He heard the other man say. John stopped and pulled Cody to the edge of his bed planting his own feet firmly on the floor before doubling his efforts. He felt something warm drop on his foot and figured Cody and hit his climax. Cody whimpered at the pained pleasure of John cock still pounding his nerves. He could hear the older man's breathing become ragged right before he felt the shaft throbbing inside him

"Damn." John said removing the condom and lying down

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes I am. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"You mean anytime you fit me in with your other side pieces?"

"You're my main so they fit in around you."

"Is that how it works?"

"Yes." Cody said leaning over and kissing John's plump lips. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Will you ever use your kitchen?"

"I do. The fridge and microwave are great."

"Where do you want to eat?" John asked with a roll of his eyes

"What about Elements?"

"Sounds good. Let me go home so I can shower and change then I'll meet you there." He said dressing

"Okay. 7?"

"7 it is."

**Elements**

John sat at a table inside the restaurant waiting for the younger man. On top of everything else Cody was perpetually late. He had absolutely no regard for anyone else's time. Thinking that it was Cody, John sighed as he reached into his pocket for his vibrating phone

480-338-0108: it's Randy. Got your number from Wade. Don't kill him

John: fine. I'll let him see another day. What's up?

Randy O: I wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink sometime

John: sure

Randy O: what are you doing now?

John: waiting for your cousin. We were supposed to meet at 7

Randy O: well it's five to half past so you have at least ten more minutes before he'll get there

John: never in my life have I seen time told like that

Randy O: lol

John: I'm about to order without him

Randy O: I wouldn't recommend doing that but it's your life. Not sure if you've seen his fiery Latin side

John: yea I've done it before and needless to say Cody wasn't happy. He should be on time though

Randy O: you're right but he never is and you will wait. We always wait

John looked up and saw Cody walking toward him

John: he's here. Hit me up when you want to get that drink

Randy O: alright

"Sorry I'm late."

"No you're not."

"You're right I'm not but I'm trying to work on that polite and apologetic thing you told me about. I already know what I want so we can order when you're ready."

"I've been ready for the last 20 minutes."

"I said sorry."

"But we established that you're not really so it doesn't count."

"I'll get the hang of it someday." Cody said nonchalantly before sipping his water. "What?" He asked when he put the glass down and saw John staring at him

"Each time I'm around you your sense of entitlement becomes more and more overwhelming."

"I'm sorry." The young man said genuinely. John was shocked. He didn't think he had a genuine bone in his thin little body

"Well I appreciate that."

"Can we order now and have nice fluffy conversation?" Cody asked with a smile

"Yes." John said returning the smile

**Two Weeks Later**

Randy O: yo

John: who is this?

Randy O: yea we're probably not going to like each other

John: lol. What's up?

Randy O: it's Friday

John: that it is good sir

Randy O: drinks later...unless you're servicing my cousin

John: servicing? That makes me feel like a male escort

Randy O: I mean in a way...you're just bad at it because you do it for free. As a financial advisor I'd suggest reworking that deal into a more beneficial one

John: that might be illegal. Besides we're just two adults who enjoy each other's company multiple times a night and sometimes in the morning

Randy O: multiple times? You stud

John: why are you bothering me again?

Randy O: drinks. Tonight. Unless you're busy

John: I'm free. Where and what time?

Randy O: last drop 7-7:30?

John: I'll see you there...hopefully on time

Randy O: snarkiness runs in the family not lateness

John: not sure which is worse

Randy O: later studly-doright

John laughed as he leaned back in the office chair

"Studly Do-right." He muttered

**Later**

Cody: hi there. Plans fell through. You busy?

Superman: yes

Cody: is it another guy? Is he cuter than me? Where did you meet him?

Superman: wow

Cody: are you going to let him stay the night? Flip my pillow over at least

Superman: you need to relax. I'm busy tonight. I'm sure you can make other plans that don't involve me banging you

Cody: but that's so fun

Superman: can't argue that point

Cody: so you'll cancel then?

Superman: no. I'm on my way out. I'll talk to you later

Cody: fine but I'm not happy about this

Superman: : (

John checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before leaving his house and being driven over to the bar. He walked inside and saw Randy at a table in the back

"Hey." He said with a smile

"Hey. You're late." John checked his Cartier watch

"I am on time. You were early."

"On time is late."

"Shut up." He said taking a seat. "Did you order?"

"No not yet."

"Do you want to get the plates to share or do your own thing?"

"What if we touch fingers?"

"What? Why...I'm so confused."

"I don't know what you're doing after this but if you go see Cody I'm sure he'd smell me on you."

"So you have smelly fingers?" John asked laughing

"Maybe." Randy said taking John's phone. "You blew him off to come here? Oh man...you're in trouble. That sad face at the end was super condescending." He said handing John his phone

"Is he serious though with that stuff?"

"Yes. He gets jealous easily."

"Wonderful...so shared plates or not? I'm going with the fries and ceviche."

"I like the artichoke and marinated olives."

"Oh your breath is going to be ripe." Randy started laughing

"I'm getting it anyway. What about a pizza?"

"Short rib and margarita is good."

"I'll order the short rib with my smelly olives."

"How are the two of you related?"

"Cody and me? His dad and my dad are brothers."

"Oh."

"Where did you guys meet? He wouldn't tell me."

"I went to the mall to get a new phone and he was in there raising hell about having to pay $300."

"What's $300 to him?"

"It was the principle of it all." Randy rolled his eyes. "Right because when he came over that night he said he had the 300 for me if I wanted it back."

"Two things: you paid the money?"

"Yes. I felt bad for the sales associate."

"He came to your house that night?"

"Yes."

"Damn he's such a skank."

"I have no room to judge."

"I'm going to assume that picking up randoms isn't your usual modus operandi."

"No it's not. It had been two years soo."

"Don't get me wrong," Randy started. "I love the kid like a brother and somewhere inside he has a good heart," John laughed. "But he's the classic case of spoiled rich kid with nothing better to do. He doesn't have to work so he won't and he rebels for no good reason."

"Should he still be rebelling at 25?"

"No. He never should have because he always got whatever he's ever wanted in life. I remember when we were kids and I hated him because he always got the good stuff and I never understood why my parents couldn't buy me what I wanted."

"Are you parents rich like his?"

"Yes."

"Oh well then I don't understand it either."

"Shut up." Randy said laughing. "What?" He asked as John looked at him over his beer

"You said that Cody would smell you on me...is this not allowed?" John asked gesturing between him and the other man

"Probably not...he's territorial."

"I'm not property." Randy giggled. "I didn't like the sound of that."

"Cody always gets what he wants and he wants you so he will have you."

"He got me...on his first try."

"Oh yea?"

"When he came to my house he said quote, I just want to fuck you John...a bunch of times, end of quote."

"And he has...which is a real shame."

"Why's it a shame?" Randy just shrugged his shoulders slowly

"I don't like that you're being cryptic. I always skip over those puzzles in the newspaper."

"Who still gets the newspaper? How old _are_ you cradle-robber?"

"I'm only 30 and I happen to like the feel of the paper in my hands."

"Odd."

Cody: lucky for you I've made other plans

Superman: how's that lucky for me?

Cody: I won't have to punish you the next time we see each other

Superman: you're out of control

Cody: I can't really talk now John. I have to get ready. Your date must be lame if you have time to talk to me

Superman: or we could be taking a break...you know how I get

In his apartment Cody gasped and almost dropped the phone into his bubble bath. He pulled the plug to drain the water before drying his hands and responding

Cody: and I'm the rude one

Superman: goodnight Cody

Cody: whatever

"Is he on any type of meds?"

"No. You can't cure what he has with medication." John choked on his beer and started to cough while Randy laughed. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh good." John said with a cough. "Not that I haven't been protecting myself."

"Safety first."

...

"Are you drunk?" John asked

"Yes I am."

"How are you getting home?"

"I didn't think of that."

"Don't you have a driver?"

"No. Who has a driver?"

"I do."

"Well aren't you prissy." John laughed

"Come on." He said sliding his wallet back into his pocket. "Did you drive here?"

"Yea...I should have had water."

"You did have ice in your drinks so technically,"

"Shut up John. Where are you taking me?" Randy asked looking down at John's hand on his wrist

"I'm just making sure you get home. Get in and slide over." The tall man climbed in the back of John's SUV and buckled his seatbelt

"Safety first." He said looking at John who laughed

"Yes safety first. Where do you live?"

"Ten Wine lofts."

"That sounds familiar."

"Because Cody lives there too. He moved when he saw how nice my place is." John gave his driver the directions and thanked the heavens for tinted windows. The car took them over to the luxury apartment complex

"Oh good you're on a completely different side than him." Randy laughed. "Wait here while I walk him up."

"I don't need you to walk me up to my apartment."

"I think you do." John said reaching out to catch the staggering man. "My conscience would be heavy if I read about a man passing out and being robbed in the hall of his apartment building."

"Right because you're the only human who still reads a paper newspaper." Randy commented as he stabbed at his door with the key

"...paper newspaper." John muttered

"What?"

"Just pay attention to what you're doing and stop being nosey. Nevermind." He said after watching the man take a few more stabs at the lock. He took the set of keys and opened the door on his first try and prayed that there was no alarm to contend with. John felt around for the light switch and flipped it on

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have a dog? I could have sworn I just heard tags or something."

"I have two dogs. They hide when people come over."

"Hide? Are they poodles?"

"No they're French bulldogs...Ooh La La and Pepe Le Pew. I call them La La and Pepe or Mr. Le Pew for short."

"That might be the most adorable thing I've ever heard." Randy laughed

"Cody told me it was uber gay."

"He would know. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea...thanks for walking me up and having drinks. You're pretty cool."

"Why thank you. Let me know if you need a ride back there tomorrow for your car."

"I totally forgot about my car." Randy sighed. "I swear I'll have my life together by 30." John laughed

"Lock the door behind me and have a good night."

"I will and same to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Day**

**Grayhawk Golf Club**

John walked into the clubhouse and looked around for his friends. Being away for two years made him extra prompt

"John?" He turned toward the now familiar voice

"What on earth are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd have a hangover."

"I do." Randy said holding up a cup of coffee. "Are you golfing with us today?"

"Who's us?"

"Wade and Roman."

"I guess so." The tall man laughed

"You thought I was going to say Cody didn't you?"

"Maybe...I'll see him later so that's enough. Did you get adequate sleep?" John asked taking a seat in the chair Randy had pushed out for him with his foot

"You can never get enough sleep when you're drunk. I'm glad I label my alarms though because it went off this morning and I was like it's Saturday what the fuck is this sound for?" John laughed. "Then I picked the thing up and saw grayhawk golf."

"You probably shouldn't be drinking coffee."

"What?"

"You're hung-over because you're dehydrated and coffee's a diuretic. You need to keep all the fluid you can in."

"Figures I've been doing it wrong all these years."

"You need bread and bacon too."

"I like you talking nerdy to me right now." John laughed. "I'll store this bit of info in my mental rolodex."

"You gave me shit about newspapers but you're using the term rolodex."

"Term...I don't actually have one so you're still the weirdo here."

"Thanks."

"What time are you hooking up with Cody?"

"Not until way later why?"

"I was wondering if you'd take me over to Last Drop so that I can get my car after we leave here."

"Oh sure. I can do that even if you called me a weirdo."

"You're nice."

"Good morning gentleman!" Wade said loudly. Randy covered his ears

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes. I knew at least one if not both of you were hung-over. I now know it's you."

"Dick." Randy mumbled

"Where's Roam?"

"He was right behind me. I think he stopped at the front desk to flirt with the girls up there."

"Sounds like him."

"Sounds like who? I know you guys aren't talking about me." Roman said walking up

"Us talk about you behind your back? Never...we're better friends than that."

"Shut up Orton."

"Are you gentlemen ready?"

"Randy and I have been here – for the record."

"Shut up Cena."

**Raptor Course**

"We playing teams? Homos vs. Heteros?" John looked at Randy

"I think we should be offended by that."

"We totally should but I'm just all out of fucks to give today."

"And I don't have any extra for you."

"I guess the only way to shut them up is by beating them then. How's your stroke?"

"I've never had any complaints, only compliments." John retorted making the group of men laugh

"You guys go first." Randy said to Wade and Roman

"After you." Wade said. "You're first in the alphabet Roam." Before Roman bent all the way over to place his tee he stood upright

"I don't want either of you eyeing my ass when I'm setting up." He said to John and Randy

"You're under the impression that just because we're gay we look at everything." John responded

"I'm just saying."

"Man ain't nobody lookin' at you. Put the damn ball down." Randy said. Roman bent again then stood up quickly and looked behind him. "What did I say? It's like you want us to look."

"Don't be looking at my cake Orton."

"If this mother fuc – I'm not checking for your little cupcake. Besides if I was going to look at anyone it would be John's four-tier wedding cake over here." John glared at Randy while the other two men laughed. "What? Did you think I didn't see that thing? It's a good thing you were in for a white-collar crime and not at Rikers...those prisoners would have had you tying your shirt in the front and cleaning their cells by your second day." John just stood there while Roman laughed

"Are we going to play or not?!" Wade shouted

"I thought you Brits had decorum."

"I'm not British and if I tell you that one more time I'm going to shove this club up your ass."

"Do I get prep first or nah?"

"Dry."

"Oh ouch." With the men distracted, or so he thought, Roman took the time to set his tee. Before he stood upright Randy took one of his clubs and poked the other man's butt

"Damn it Randy!"

"I had to. You didn't like it did you?"

"I'm going to beat your ass. Shut up so I can take my shot."

**Phil's Grill**

"What are you guys doing later?"

"I have a date." Wade said wiping his mouth

"So do I."

"I have work to do actually so no dates or fun for me tonight." Randy said

"John?"

"I have plans."

"And they are?"

"Stuff."

"Why are you being so evasive?"

"Because he doesn't want to say that he's smashing my cousin later."

"Cody?"

"Who else?"

"Are you Cena?"

"Yea."

"Hm. I didn't know you were dating."

"We're not. It's strictly a sexual thing."

"Does he know that?"

"He initiated it and it's easy for me so I go with it."

"Yes but don't you want to have someone to talk to like in a real relationship? I've met Cody a few times and let's just say that he's not the best conversationalist. No offense to you Randy."

"None taken. I give good conversation."

"He's not a conversationalist but I don't see him for conversation. Cody's cute and is down for whatever whenever."

"You do know that you're not the only one he's down for right?"

"I'm aware...that also reminds me that I need to stop at the store on my way home."

"Please make sure you wrap it up."

"Hey now," Randy said speaking up. "Cody's uninhibited but he's clean. Don't talk about him that way." Randy interjected holding up his butter knife. John reached over lowering the man's arm

"My apologies." After that exchange the men quietly finished the rest of their lunch, settled on a golf game in another two weeks where they would actually keep score and went their separate ways

"My car's over this way." Randy followed John over to his Cayenne

"Is this the turbo?"

"It's the turbo s." John corrected

"Oh excuse me. It's nice. Custom or,"

"Yea...well they're factory wheels and stuff but I ordered it like this."

"Gotcha. I'm thinking about getting another new car."

"If you decide on a Porsche let me know. I know a guy."

"I think I'm too tall for a Porsche."

"You can get one of these."

"This mom van? No thanks." John laughed

"You're such an asshole but entertaining as hell."

"It's really my only redeeming quality."

"I believe it." Randy laughed. "May I suggest actually getting a house though before buying a new car?"

"You may suggest that. I thought about buying one for my 30th birthday."

"When's that? I know a guy."

"Damn John. How many guys do you know?"

"I got connections."

"Anyway, April 1st."

"What's April 1st?"

"Didn't you just ask me when my birthday was?"

"Oh yes, I did. April 1st huh?"

"Yes John."

"Mine's the 23rd."

"Of April?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you'll be what? 40?"

"It sounds like you want to be left on the side of the road."

"It's too hot to be left on the side of the road."

"Sounds like your problem not mine."

"Just drive the car." John gasped

"Wow." Randy chuckled to himself as he looked out of the window. A while later John pulled up to the bar and drove Randy over to his car

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you around I guess." John nodded

"Just text me or whatever. I'm always down for hanging out."

"Okay." John drove to his house, unloaded his set of clubs in the garage then walked inside the house

**Later**

John actually smiled when he saw Cody standing at his door

"Hey." He said

"Hi there." Cody said with a kiss. "How was your date last night?"

"I didn't go on a date last night nosey ass." The young man turned to John and slipped his warm hands underneath his shirt

"But you were with someone else and I don't like that."

"Didn't you see someone else last night?"

"We're not talking about me."

"That's a change." Cody smiled

"I don't want to get in a rut. What did you do earlier?"

"My friends and I played a round of golf."

"Randy went golfing this morning too."

"He was there."

"Oh was he?" Cody asked raising one of his manicured brows

"Yes. As it turns out we have mutual friends."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Who?" John asked pulling Cody's hands from under his shirt

"Randy. A lot of guys like him because he's so tall and has nice eyes...according to them."

"Interesting." He said walking away

"So do you?" The other man continued as he followed John

"Do I what?"

"Stop playing stupid John. Do you think that Randy is cute or not? I won't be mad if you say yes."

"Of course you'll be mad if I say yes." John replied as he poured Cody a glass of his favorite wine

"That must mean you do."

"I didn't say that."

"I'll go home if you keep fucking around."

"And pass up a chance to have sex with me? You will not go home but good job trying to bluff me." Cody rolled his eyes. Something he did often. "He's good-looking."

"Good-looking? You don't think he's hot? People always say hot or sexy."

"Who are these people and why are you asking them about your own cousin?"

"I don't ask them John. When they find out we're cousins they volunteer the information."

"Oh." John shrugged. Cody took a long drink from his glass. "Tough day?" Cody chuckled

"If you weren't so good in bed I don't know if I would be able to put up with your jokes."

"Randy thinks I'm funny." John tried not to laugh as the other man eyed him over his glass of wine as he finished it

"You're so not funny. Randy's a prude you know."

"No I don't know because I wasn't trying to have sex with him."

"Oh right." The young man picked up his glass and waved it around

"Would you like more wine Cody?"

"Please." This time John rolled his eyes

...

John looked down at the man who was on his knees between his legs and ran a hand through his hair. He groaned loudly when Cody flicked his tongue over the slit of his cock then swallowed all of his manhood. When Cody pleasured him like this John hated to think of all the times he had to practice to get this good. Maybe he just had a knack for it he thought to himself

"Come here." John said

"Let me finish. I want to taste you." He smirked

**Weeks Later**

Randella: yo

Sheena: who is this?

Randella: just when I start to like you

Sheena: lol. What's up?

Randella: it's Friday

Sheena: no shit

Randella: drinks or are you busy?

Sheena: come to my house. My chef's grilling tonight. Wade and his boyfriend will be there

Randella: I'm a little upset that they got invitations before me

Sheena: you'll get over it. 3920 East Bethany Home Road

Randella: that's a mouthful

Sheena: I hear that all the time

Randella: ew. Time?

Sheena: any time after 7 but I'll be drinking before then

Randella: you're pre-gaming your own dinner?

Sheena: stop judging me. I have a ton of shit left to do. Go away

Randella: gone

**Later**

John walked to his front door when he heard loud bass in the distance. Through the large glass door he saw a car pull into his driveway and stop

"Randy." He said then opened the door

"This is some welcome."

"I heard you coming down the road. How are you not deaf with that bass?"

"I don't put my ear on the speaker?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm not sure. Your house is amazing."

"Thank you. I was just outside if you want to follow me."

"You heard my car all the way back there?"

"No. I had to use the bathroom and on my way out I heard what sounded like I'd just stepped into the club. I was about to do my two-step." Randy smiled

"I paid a lot for those speakers."

"Your neighbors must hate you."

"Some do actually...it's a good thing you don't have any." Randy laughed. "You two-step in the club?"

"Yes and I get jiggy wit it."

"You sound like you have no rhythm. Tell Cody you'll be busy next weekend because we're going to SmashBoxx. I'm reserving a table."

"Should I tell him that I'm going with you?"

"No. Don't do that."

"Oh! I completely," John stopped. "Did you want a beer or something?"

"I feel like I need some kind of alcohol for this upcoming story."

"What do you want? I don't cook but I can make a drink like nobody's business."

"I'll take a nice whiskey over ice if you have it."

"Glen Grant okay?"

"Hell yes." John grabbed the aged bottle of whiskey from his collection and made the drink. Randy took a sip and let it sit on his tongue. "God that's good. What's a bottle of this run you?"

"$980."

"Sheena!" John laughed. "Tell me you know a guy."

"If I knew a guy I wouldn't have paid 1000 bucks for it." Randy took another sip

"So what's this story?" He asked following John outside and taking a seat on the outdoor couch

"That day we went golfing,"

"Uh-huh."

"I saw Cody later and he's like oh Randy played golf too. I go yea he was there. Out of nowhere basically he asked me if I thought you were cute and then he went on about how guys think you're not cute but hot and sexy because you're tall and have nice eyes." Randy laughed

"Is this a scientific poll or his own findings?"

"It's what people tell him when they find out you're cousins."

"Odd. When people find out he and I are cousins I usually get _'him?!'_ and a weird look with a shake of the head."

"I believe it."

"So do you think I'm hot or sexy?"

"I said you were good-looking. You might be hot if you did some squats."

"I do squats! I'm just not meant to have an ass." The men looked toward the outdoor kitchen when they heard John's chef Eddie laugh

"Randy that's Eddie and Eddie this is Randy." Eddie nodded

"Hey Eddie."

"You don't have to lie about squatting. Just start doing it."

"Look at my thighs," Randy said pulling his shorts up. "And tell me I don't do squats." John raised a brow

"Oh nice. Your anatomy's all off which makes me afraid for anyone you're intimate with."

"Yo Sheena my anatomy is just fine. Don't make me drop trou and show you."

"Oh God no. Please don't do that."

"I'll put my balls right on your forehead." John laughed

"Jesus...I haven't had enough to drink for this shit." Even Randy had to laugh at his own stupidity. "I can't even believe you do what you do for a living and you act like this."

"I'm a consummate professional Monday through Friday from 7 to 5...sometimes 6 but when I leave,"

"You go buck wild?"

"Absolutely."

"Gentlemen!" Wade said announcing his arrival

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

"I need a pint stat."

"Again you're lacking that decorum." John laughed as he stood up

"What do you want Roman?"

"Whatever...you're the mixologist."

"Randy?"

"Nah I'm good...still savoring this."

"What were you guys doing?"

"Just talking...want to go to SmashBoxx next week?"

"Are we talking Friday or Saturday?"

"Does it really matter Roman?"

"I guess not."

"It's one of those two days if that helps."

"Let's just make it Saturday night." Wade suggested. "I don't think any of us will be in any shape to really party it up after working all week."

"You make a good point Barrett."

"Why are you sitting in my seat?" John asked handing Wade his beer

"I figured you wanted to sit next to Randy."

"Why would you figure such a thing?"

"The two of you were chit-chatting before Roman and I got here. I didn't want to ruin the connection."

"Maybe you shouldn't have that beer."

"Already took a drink – no take-backs."

"I've never heard of such a rule."

"It's the English way."

"Looks like I'll be crossing England off my bucket list."

"Asshole." Wade muttered

"So," Roman said putting his glass down. "How's it going with Cody?"

"For fucks sake." Randy said

"You're not too pretty to have your face rearranged."

"Oh...threats John? That's so unlike you. So..?"

"It is what it is. Cody's going to be Cody. He waved his empty glass at me one night."

"Why?"

"So that I could fill it." Wade and Roman laughed

"Why even bother? I'm not gay,"

"Thanks for prefacing that."

"Anyway, you're a good-looking dude so I know you wouldn't have a problem getting someone. You didn't before they sent you to the clink."

"Cody does what I need him to do."

"At a price."

"There's a small price which would be my sanity."

"He's worth your sanity?"

"You've never slept with him."

"La, la, la, la," Randy said sticking his fingers in his ears. "I don't want to hear this."

"Good because I don't really want to talk about it. Where're your girlfriends?"

"Mine is out with her friends if you must know." Wade said

"You finally pulled the trigger on that one girl?"

"Yea...she passed all my rigorous tests."

"Rigorous tests huh?"

"Yes. I have high standards."

"What's her name again?"

"Eve."

"Ah yes, the amazing Eve with the cute ass."

"Watch it Orton."

"I don't want her so don't get your man panties in a bunch. She's not your wife."

"You don't know if I want to marry her or not."

"Shut the fuck up Wade." John and Roman sat there looking back and forth at the other men

"Eddie,"

"Unos dos minutos."

"Gracias." John said with a laugh. "We'll be eating in about two minutes. Hopefully food will calm you down."

...

"Eddie my man, your food was incredible as always."

"Thank you."

"And one day I'm going to steal you."

"You'd never pay him enough Roman and you know it."

"Then I'll just keep coming here."

"That's your best bet. Are you guys sure you're okay to drive home?"

"I'm alright. Eve's not too far from here so I'll just crash there."

"Okay. Drive safe. You too Roam."

"I will. Night Cena."

"Goodnight." John said shutting his front door. He found Randy outside stretched out on the couch and laughed. "That cannot be comfortable."

"It's not."

"I have a couch in the media room or a bed if you need it."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"You wish. Come on. Get up." John said kicking the couch

"Ow." Randy said opening his eyes and sitting up. "I'd like to check the news."

"I told you to get up." Finally Randy stood and John led him to the media room where he turned the TV on to the news

"This place is really nice Sheena. Need a roommate?"

"Hell no. You need to buy your own house."

"It's going to be my 30th birthday gift to myself remember?"

"Your friends will never be able to top that Randella."

"Then I need better friends." John laughed then turned serious

"Hey I'm sorry about that stuff with Cody and everything."

"What stuff? You having sex with him?"

"No. With Wade and Roman talking shit on him." Randy shrugged

"That's not your fault. Cody had created quite the rep for himself before you even came along."

"Why though?"

"I have no idea. He enjoys sex and doesn't care who knows it."

"Oh."

"Aside from him keeping your identity a secret he tells me everything...he hasn't even been with that many people he just won't settle down and keeps a rotation of guys. You're like one of four."

"I see."

"You're his number one if that makes you feel better."

"I didn't feel bad. I don't feel bad about what we do. It's not like I'm mistreating him or anything. We go out and eat...if anything I'm the one being abused." Randy chuckled

"He's a harsh little bastard." He said rubbing his eyes

"Are you drunk or tired?"

"Neither. I'm exhausted. I worked eleven and a half hours today."

"What?! What on earth for?"

"I had a lot of stuff to do. I need every bit of this weekend to rest after working a 49 and a half hour week."

"I'm surprised you even wanted to hang out tonight."

"It's how I relax. My eyes feel like they're on fire but I'm in a good place."

"A better place would be a bed."

"Are you hitting on me?" John laughed

"Would you cut it out? Mentioning the word bed is not how I hit on people. Your babies La La and Pepé will be okay a night without you right?"

"Did you call them my babies?"

"I did."

"They are...I'll bring them next time I'm over."

"As long as they don't piss or shit in my house that's fine."

"Ooh La La and Mr. Le Pew are classy and house broken."

"Then they're more than welcome. Go get some sleep. Driving as tired as you are is like driving drunk."

"You're right. Thanks."

"You're welcome." John showed Randy to one of the spare bedrooms and was sure the man was fast asleep before he even made down the hallway to his room


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor of Randy Orton's 34****th**** birthday I'm posting chapter Four. I'm sure he'd really like it**

**Two Months Later**

"What are you doing?" John stopped what he was doing and looked at the naked man lying in his bed that had just woken up

"Packing a bag for my trip this weekend."

"You're going away this weekend too?"

"Too? Who else is going?"

"Randy."

"Oh yea...it's a guys' weekend." Cody sat back on his elbows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The two of you are hanging out a lot and I'm just going to be honest and say that I don't like it."

"I don't have to do things that you like outside of this room."

"Don't be a dick John. It's not for you." John chuckled. "And as a human being I'm entitled to my opinion and like I said I don't like it."

"Not that it matters but what's the problem?"

"I just don't want you getting too familiar with one another."

"We've been hanging out for months," John paused when he realized he spilled the beans. _Oops_

"Months?"

"Yes. He's cool and we like hanging out." Cody sighed. "What is your problem seriously?"

"What did I just say? I don't want you two getting too familiar."

"Too familiar...in the biblical sense?" John laughed. "The thought of having sex with Randy never even crossed my mind...but we are going to Vegas for the weekend soo,"

"Ugh!" Cody squeaked. "That is not funny...like most of the jokes you make."

"Cody," John paused. "You're really making this situation we have somewhat of a hassle for me. I'm actually glad to be going away tomorrow since I think we need time away from each other. More than the one or two day breaks we take."

"Is this a "break up" of sorts because no one breaks up with me?"

"Well that's nothing short of scary."

"I'm not trying to scare you I'm just saying. I don't want this to end and it won't."

"Look, I don't know who you're used to dealing with but if I don't want to do this anymore then I won't do it anymore and that will be the end of it. I know you're not used to people denying you but I don't care. The world does not revolve around you and maybe it's time you learned that." Cody kicked John's clothes to the floor. "Your maturity level is off the charts." John added as he picked up the clothes to refold

"I don't have to deal with this."

"No you don't."

**Later: Randy's Apartment**

"Hey." Randy said handing John a drink no sooner than he walked through the door

"Hi. What's this and why are you giving it to me?"

"Well Cody called and cussed me smooth out and I can only assume it has something to do with you. You probably got it before I did."

"Oh God," John groaned. "He woke up while I was packing and I spilled the beans about us hanging out a lot and he told me that he didn't like it. I said that I don't have to do things he likes outside the bedroom," Randy laughed. "He doesn't want us becoming too familiar with each other is basically what it is. I told him that I never even thought about having sex with you."

"Way to lower my self-esteem Sheena." John laughed

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell him that."

"Oh?" Randy said raising an eyebrow

"Cool it Randella. I had to inform him that the world in fact does not revolve around him and other than the one or two days a week we need more time away from each other."

"Oh wow."

"He went all psycho killer movie villain on me and said it doesn't end unless he says so."

"What the hell? You kicked him out after that right?"

"Not exactly..." John responded with a blush in his cheeks

"Damn. He must have put a spell on you."

"Yea that's it. Anyway," John said. "Are you getting ready for the weekend by watching this?" He asked referring to the UFC Unleashed episode playing on the television

"Nah it just happened to be on but I am pumped to be going to the fight on Saturday. I was feeding my dogs and trying to get them ready so I didn't even notice it."

"Where are they?"

"Hiding under something I'm sure. How much cash are you taking? I grabbed five from the bank today."

"Dollars?"

"Yes. I'm going to Vegas with $5. I meant thousand. Why would I even go to the bank for $5...between my couch and car I'm sure I can find that."

"Oh. I have ten. If you need more there are plenty of ATMs around."

"I don't want to need more. I'm in the middle of purchasing a house remember?"

"I'll spot you if you need more then. Consider it your birthday gift."

"Cool. I picked up the pizza on my way home and it got cold so I have it in the oven now." Randy said heading toward the kitchen. "I noticed you drained that glass." John laughed. "Want another drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you have it."

"A beer if I have it." Randy mumbled. "Of course I do."

"Hey Randella."

"What?"

"Which dog is which?"

"What? Have my babies come out?"

"I'm looking at two dogs right now."

"The blue one is Pepé and La La is the pied."

"Okay I'm assuming blue means solid and pied has the spots."

"Well Pepé isn't a solid blue. He's brindle but you can't see his stripes that well."

"Shouldn't you have named the spotted one Pepé since its black and white?" Randy walked into the room

"La is not black and white. She's a blue pied...also she is a girl so she cannot be named Pepé."

"Holy shit." John said laughing

"I take my dogs seriously."

"I can see that. They are cute I must admit. The ears really do it for me."

"They're called bat ears. Are you making fun?"

"No. Who's going to watch them while you're gone?"

"My mom now that Cody is mad at me. I don't trust him to not let them run away or even die somehow. She's going to get them on her way home from girls' night."

"That's nice of her on such short notice."

"My mom's a sweetheart. Your pizza's in the kitchen. I didn't bring it because you're not my man and I don't serve people."

"All I needed you to say was that my pizza was in the kitchen. That other stuff was extra."

"Just get your food Sheena."

...

"Sorry I'm in the middle of you and Cody."

"It's not your fault. Cody can be crazy. He's taking this too far." Randy grabbed his phone. "Speaking of."

"He's still not done with you?"

"No...he's asking about Pepé and La. I told him not to worry about it." The tall man said tossing his phone on the couch as he stood. "That must be my mom." He commented as he walked to the door. John just shrugged and continued to pet his new friends Ooh La La and Pepé Le Pew who had piled on top of him. "Hey Codes." John groaned

"Hi." Cody said stepping inside the apartment

"I'm not sure if you got the text I just sent but my mom is going to watch the dogs."

"Why?"

"You cussed me up one side of the wall and down the other so I don't exactly trust you with my dogs right now."

"Oh Randy please. I wouldn't do anything to those little pigs."

"They are not pigs and stop calling them that."

"They look like pigs to me." Cody said with a shrug

"I said don't call them pigs and that's what I meant."

"God is everyone having their period today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"First John and now you."

"Well John's over there on the couch so,"

"What?!" Cody yelped taking a peek around the corner. "What the hell is this? Did you come over here to vent to my cousin?"

"No. My plan was to come over here tonight anyway. We had pizza and I'll be leaving soon if my buddies here let me. If your mom comes soon you can just follow me to my place and stay the night there since our flight is early."

"Oh now you're just trying to piss me off which is a really bad idea John."

"Stop threatening me because that's what I don't like. Randy and I haven't done anything for you to act this way. It's very childish."

"Hey mom." Randy said when the woman let herself into the apartment

"Hi honey." She said giving Randy a big hug. "Is this a party? Hi Cody."

"No it's not a party. Randy and John are being mean to me Auntie Elaine." Cody whined

"Randy,"

"I am not being mean to him mom and John's not either. Cody's just not getting his way."

"Well why not? I'm sure what he wants isn't too bad."

"He doesn't like John and I hanging out." Randy's mom looked at Cody

"That's not fair honey."

"I can't." Cody said before leaving the apartment

"That boy just isn't right. Where are the babies?"

"Over there on John."

"Hi John."

"Hello."

"Get home fast mom but be safe. You know they hate riding in the crate."

"I know son." The woman and John watched as Randy kissed and cuddled his dogs before placing them inside their shared crate

"I'll be back John."

"Okay."

"What's going on with Cody?"

"I feel so awkward telling you this but he and John are having...relations,"

"They're dating,"

"No...just _relations,_"

"Oh, okay."

"And he's jealous that John and I hang out. I met him at Cody's apartment one day and we found out we had mutual friends and hit it off. He went off on John earlier at his house then called and yelled at me."

"Oh my. Maybe he and John shouldn't...you know."

"John suggested a break and Cody said it'll be over when he says it is."

"Well that just sounds crazy."

"It is." He said hugging the woman. "Thanks for taking them on such short notice."

"You're welcome."

"I love you and we'll go out for lunch or dinner soon okay?"

"Okay honey." The woman said with a smile

**Next Day: Palms Hotel and Casino: Penthouse A**

"Yo...this place is nice. I usually stay at MGM. Good going Sheena."

"Thanks Randella. There was no way we were getting into the MGM on such short notice with the UFC fight tomorrow."

"There are only three beds Cena...I am not sleeping in bed with either of you." Wade said

"Because you think we'd fuck you or the other way around?"

"The other penthouses with more beds were booked."

"Get over yourself Orton. I'm taking a single bed."

"I'd like my own bed too."

"Sheena and I can share. You don't mind right?" Randy asked looking at John

"Not as long as you keep those freakishly long legs on your side of the bed."

"I don't know. I sleep like an octopus whose short three limbs...I'm all over the place."

"Short three limbs?"

"Two legs, two arms and my, well...that's only five and an octopus has eight."

"What is wrong with you? Seriously." John said walking away. Randy followed laughing

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I sleep naked."

"Not a bad time to tell me but a bad time for you to do it."

"I like to feel free though. I'm very comfortable with my body."

"So I need to be comfortable with it too?"

"If you don't want me to be miserable this weekend." John chortled

"...fine but keep all tentacles on your side of the bed octopus boy." Randy laughed loudly

"You're a good dude John."

"Thanks." John said grabbing a pair of board shorts from his bag

"For a guy who evades taxes."

"Oh my God." The older man groaned walking into the bathroom

**Pool**

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea." Wade said as he eyed girls from behind his sunglasses

"Too hard not to perv on the ladies?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm single and ready to mingle." Roman said walking away

"I'm single too but that pool seems a bit too small for all the people in it right now. There's not enough chlorine in the world for that petri dish." John said

"It does look nasty."

"I'm inclined to agree with you gentlemen. There's saliva and who knows what other bodily fluids floating around in there." Randy gagged

"Are you alright?"

"Bodily fluids make me sick...literally I want to throw up at the thought."

"How lady-like of you Randella."

"The pet names you two have for each other are lovely."

"Do you want to be a part of our club?"

"No. I'm afraid of any initiation I may have to endure."

"Always gay jokes with you isn't it?"

"The two of you make it so easy."

"Oh right, you know if you just want to sleep in bed with us all you have to do is say so. It's a king so there's room."

"You wish Orton. I have a girlfriend remember?"

"Girlfriend...beard – whatever." John laughed

"Keep trying me and I'll toss you in that cesspool over there." Randy gagged again

"Ugh – stop it. I'm going to be sick you asshole."

"Then don't mess with me."

"The two of you are so fucking exhausting. I don't know why taking a guys' trip with either of you seemed like a good idea. I must have been drunk."

"Damn is it really like that though?"

"I know Cena."

"Yes. The two of you always argue like this and I feel like you're my kids."

"Would you feel better if I said you were a hot dad?" Wade started to laugh

"You're on a timeout Randella."

**Later: Simon Restaurant and Lounge**

"Where are we going after this?" Roman asked

"Doesn't matter to me because I plan on being drunk an hour after we get there."

"Orton with his priorities straight."

"Hey it's Vegas and we don't have anything planned for tomorrow other than attending the fight which ain't happening until 10pm the earliest. I'll be sober or fairly close to it by then."

"He's got a point." John said

"I'm only asking because I got this girls number and said I'd meet her later."

"Is she staying here at the Palms or was she just using the pool?"

"She's got a room here."

"Then let's hit one of the clubs here. Keep your piece of ass local."

"That's what I'm talking about. Sometimes I feel like we were separated at birth Randy."

"Only I'm not Samoan and my tan is fake but whatever."

"Sorry about the luck there chief. Is Ghost Bar good for you guys because I'm telling her Ghost Bar?"

"I guess it has to be good Roman."

"She's bringing friends if you're interested Wade. Be my wingman for old times' sake."

"Vegas is such a bad place for me right now." Wade said. "I'll be your wingman as long as it doesn't involve me cheating."

"Do what you need to do my man but remember that whatever happens here stays here." The Englishman groaned

"Oh don't tell me that."

"Damn that internal struggle is real." John quipped making Randy and Roman laugh

**Ghost Bar**

"I'm glad we were able to get a table on such short notice!" John yelled to Randy

"I know right! So much better for people watching! It's hard to pass judgment when we're all level with each other." John began to laugh

"I meant because of the bottle service but people watching is great too."

"Oh how could I forget the bottle service?"

"Because you've taken full advantage of it is my guess." Randy narrowed his eyes at John

"You're judging me and I don't like it. Loosen up Sheena!" The older man held his hands up

"No judgment here my friend." John said laughing as Randy shook his butt in his face. "Get that non-existent ass out of my face boy."

"What?" Randy asked turning around. "You said something about my butt didn't you?"

"You mean your lack-there-of?"

"It's not fat like yours but I got a little something...enough to bring boys to my yard."

"Well is the gate locked because I don't want to wonder in?" Randy laughed

"How would you wander in? Been peeking over the fence?"

"I'm not doing these analogies with you."

"You started it." Randy replied as he refilled John's drink

"Thanks." The tall man nodded as he danced in his seat. John chuckled and turned his attention to Wade and Roman who were out on the dance floor. Judging by the way Wade moved against the girl he was dancing with Eve was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment

...

Randy and John looked back and forth at each other as they watched Roman and Wade, and the two girls they picked up, stagger into the elevator in front of them

Randella: would it be wrong if I let the name eve slip while we're in the elevator?

Sheena: lol! Yes but fuck it would be funny

Randella: I'm drunk and debating

Sheena: don't be that guy

Randella: that guy?

Sheena: cock block

Randy laughed as the elevator came to a stop letting them out and into their reserved penthouse

"I hope Wade has some protection or borrows a condom from Roman. I'm not sure if he and his girl use them so why would he have packed any?"

"Ooh...I didn't think of that." John said kicking off his shoes. "Well I have them."

"You're not attached. Go slip one under his door."

"That would be the nice thing to do however I'm not sure he can fit any of mine."

"We can discuss that later."

"We're not discussing it." Randy chuckled

"Just do it Sheena." John sighed and grabbed a condom from his wallet. Randy brushed his teeth while John was gone. "What happened?"

"I put it under there but it sounds like they already got started."

"Damn."

"Yea she's screamin' in there."

"Ugh stop. I'm going to vomit." The younger of the two said getting in bed. John brushed his teeth and undressed in the bathroom then hopped into bed

"Are you actually naked?"

"Want to reach over here and find out?"

"You're awfully flirtatious for someone who was called a prude."

"A prude? Who called me that?"

"Who else?"

"Cody's such a little weasel." Randy rolled to his side and kissed John. It was a short and simple kiss until Randy slipped his tongue into John's mouth. "...don't call me a prude."

"Cody said it not me."

"Well I'm not kissing him."

"I would never suggest you do such a thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**In honor of the HOF ceremony tonight I'm posting chapter five. Posting six tomorrow for the **_**awesome**_** WrestleMania show**

**Next Morning**

"This won't be awkward now will it?" Randy asked looking at John

"Why would it be awkward? So we made out last night for a really long time...it happens."

"I was just asking." John lifted the sheets on the bed and looked underneath. Randy laughed. "For real though?"

"It was dark last night and I felt gypped."

"Hate to break it to you but that wasn't gypped you felt." John guffawed

"You know what the hell I meant." He said with a sigh

"What's the matter?"

"I hate that you're funny and a good person and that I met Cody first."

"That makes two of us." Randy said reaching over and grasping John's hand

"Did you plan this?"

"What?"

"This, like do you normally sleep naked?"

"I am absolutely an in the buff sleeper. When I know that no one's coming over I usually walk around naked." John smiled to himself. "Don't think about popping up at my apartment unannounced either. I throw on my little shorty robe before answering the door."

"God I hope you're joking about owning one of those short robes."

"I am." John pulled his hand from Randy's as he leaned over to kiss the man again. The tall man threaded his fingers through the short hairs on John's head

Gentlemen!" They heard Wade yell. The men parted and tried to appear calm and normal when their friend walked in the room

"I'm surprised you're awake."

"Sex really kills your buzz...and thanks for that condom whichever one of you slipped it under the door. I only had one."

"John left it but it was my idea."

"Impressive Cena. I thought I was a God amongst you mere mortals but you're giving me competition."

"We don't play for the same team so you still reign supreme in that regard."

"You're right. What are we doing for breakfast men?"

"It'll be delivered when we're ready."

"I think we're ready. Roman is conditioning his hair or something but he said that he's hungry."

"Okay."

"Where did you get those condoms by the way? That thing was amazing." John shook his head

"I order them online."

"What's the name of them and the website?"

"Jesus...I'll order some for you. They come in packs of 12, 36 and 100. Which would you like?"

"Well what do you get?"

"What does that matter? I get free shipping on any order over $29."

"I don't want them to go,"

"You're getting 36, end of story." John said picking up the phone to have breakfast sent up

"Thanks Cena." John just waved him away as he spoke on the phone. After he ordered John put the phone down and looked at Randy who appeared amused

"What?"

"Did that conversation really happen?" The older man shook his head

"He's a strange man. I mean who compliments someone on the condoms they use?"

"Weirdo Wade apparently."

"They said it would be about 35 minutes so I'm going to get a shower." Randy nodded as John stood and walked to the bathroom. Not a second after he stepped in did his head pop back out. "Come on." The younger man bit his lips to stop from smiling as he followed the path John took

In the shower the men just stood underneath the showerhead letting the hot water rush over them as they kissed and touched each other, their hands never reaching below their respective belly buttons

"It does look better with your clothes off." John said as he dressed

"What?"

"Your butt." Randy laughed

"See? I don't have a wedding cake like you but I have something."

"What kind of cake would you be?" John asked thoughtfully

"Pound cake?" John guffawed then shook a finger in Randy's direction. "Um, yea...definitely – let's call it a petit four." Randy chuckled

"Petit four it is then."

**Two Weeks Later**

John was in his office when his phone buzzed for what had to have been the 60th time that day. He knew who it was. It was Cody. John had been ignoring him since Cody yelled at him a few days prior

Cody: and you say I'm immature. Ignoring me isn't going to make it better John

Superman: I'm at work right now

Cody: I texted you last night and the night before too...when you were not working

Superman: why do we need to talk? You told me exactly what you thought of me the other day. I didn't think we needed to speak after that

Cody: I'm sorry about doing that

Superman: you're only saying that so I'll say you can come over and we can have sex

Cody: don't you miss having sex?

Superman: having sex or having sex with you?

Cody: both. Are you sleeping with someone else! WHO IS IT JOHN?!

Superman: you really need medication. All this isn't necessary. You're with other guys and I haven't said a word. I don't care

Cody: so there is another guy then

Superman: did you even read what I wrote?

Cody: john

Superman: I'm busy

Cody: I hate you

"Why did I walk into that store? This is exactly what I get for thinking things came so easy." John muttered to the walls in his office. Without looking at his phone John picked it up and answered. "What do you want?"

"The fuck is your problem?"

"Oh...sorry Randy. I thought it was Cody."

"What's he doing?"

"I can't even begin to start. I'll send you the messages."

"So us seeing each other later is out of the question then?"

"No I want to see you later. The three of you are more than welcome to come over." Randy laughed

"The three of us? Are you inviting Ooh La La and Pepé?"

"Yes. The babies can come too and the three of you can stay the night if you want. I know how they hate to travel." Randy chortled

"We'll be over after I get off work and make sure they're packed."

"I can't wait to see what has to be packed for these dogs."

"You're judging me again."

"I am not."

"Right."

"Hey I don't mean to cut you off but I'm sure we both have a lot of work to do and I want to get out of here earlier than I normally do on a Friday."

"Yea you're right. Do you want me to pick up any food on my way over?"

"Nope. Eddie will handle it."

"Alright then. I'll see you later Sheena."

"Bye Randella." By 5:30 John was pulling into his driveway but slammed on his breaks when he saw an AMG E63 sitting in his driveway. He parked the car, jumped out and tapped on the driver's side window

"Oh hello John."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't talk to me otherwise so I had to take drastic measures."

"I do not want to talk to you. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"I guess I didn't make myself clear when I said that this ends when I say it does."

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops." John said walking back to his car. He moved his Porsche all the way out to the road so Cody had more than enough room to leave. The young man started his car and backed out of the driveway at at least 25 miles an hour. John parked his car safely in the garage and made sure the gate entering his driveway was shut

Sheena: I don't know if you're off work yet but let me know when you're on the way over. I had to shut my gate

Randella: paparazzi?

Sheena: Cody

Randella: say what now?

Sheena: I just got home only to find him sitting in my driveway

Randella: he was in a car right?

John laughed

Sheena: lol. Yes

Randella: I'm on my way home. Going to shower then get the kids ready and we'll be over

Sheena: okay. Just let me know when you're close and I'll open the gate

Randella: will do

**Later**

John was on his way out of the laundry room when he heard the front door shut and short nails attached to tiny paws clicking against the tile floor

"Hey guys!" He said bending down to pet Pepé and La La who had somehow found him

"They couldn't wait to get out of that crate. I really hate sticking them in there."

"They're okay." John said using a baby voice as he scratched each dog on its belly. Randy quietly laughed to himself

"They must really like you."

"I know. I was sniffed out like a fugitive. How are you?" John asked finally standing up

"Tired but a little more energized after smelling dinner."

"We're having garlic marinated steak and I don't know what else because I stopped listening after garlic marinated steak."

"Rightfully so. I don't want to rush or anything but is it almost done? They like to eat when I eat do and I don't want to put their food out too soon."

"Don't worry about it. Eddie's making food for them."

"What?"

"He's making steak for them as well. It's not marinated but I think they'll like it."

"Really?" Randy asked with a smile

"Yes."

"You're going to get them used to a lifestyle I can't provide."

"If you wanted to cook steak for them you can afford to do it. Don't play me."

"I try and keep them humble."

"Anyway," John said with a smile. "How's the house hunting coming along?"

"Good actually. I'm going to take another look at a house I liked tomorrow. I want to make sure I really want it and I wasn't just all hype and geekin' out the first time I saw it."

"I don't blame you."

"So," Randy started. "I was thinking about having a birthday party/housewarming."

"That sounds like a plan. Am I invited?"

"Of course you're invited but I have to invite Cody too."

"Ah shit."

"I know. It would be weird if I didn't and I don't want to cause any drama within the family." John raised an eyebrow. "Right...this thing we're doing will definitely be messy."

"I'm sorry that I like you. You shouldn't be so damn funny and your eyes shouldn't do that little twinkle that they do."

"Everyone falls in like with me. You're not the first of Cody's conquests who have liked me you're just the only one I had the same feeling for. The dimples are sickening." John smiled. "Stop."

"Sorry...let's go eat."

"Let's because I want to watch wrestling at 8."

"Say what now? You watch wrestling?"

"Yes. I love it. I go every time they come to Phoenix."

"Do you cheer and stuff?"

"Sometimes I mark out."

"Well this I've got to see."

...

"With your height and body you could totally fit in with these guys." John commented as he and Randy watched Friday Night SmackDown

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. I can see you playing the bad guy and standing up there posing on the thing."

"Turnbuckle?"

"Turnbuckle thing...you'd be cocky." Randy laughed

"Is that how I seem to you?"

"A little part of you but you would have to turn that piece all the way up."

"I'm not sure how I feel about your assessment of me Sheena."

"Don't be overly sensitive about this fictitious character."

"It could be my livelihood though."

"Would you wear those tight little skivvy-looking things?"

"Oh of course...with my name on the back and all that. I'd have a bunch in different colors."

"I'd watch." John said crossing his arms over his chest. "Can I request that you use a lot of baby oil...like an entire bottle?" Randy smirked

**Later**

"Get back down there Pepé." Randy said to the dog as he attempted to make his way to the head of the bed. "Sorry about them." He said apologizing for the two dogs that refused to lie down and settle in their travel beds

"It's alright. I really do think that they're cute so I'm okay with it."

"Yea but they know better." John chuckled. "I blame you for giving them steak."

"That's exactly what it is." John said as he leaned over and kissed Randy who responded warmly while one of his hands travelled all over the older man's chest

"John," Randy said pulling away

"Hmm?"

"If things between us progress, I mean if there is an us, I want to take it slow."

"We can do that but I don't know how slow I can take it with you rubbing me like you are right now." Randy's hand which had made it to John's abs, stopped. "Don't stop. Your hand is warm."

"I'm being serious. There's no way we can do this without looking like complete assholes because you were with Cody first and I'm his cousin."

"I've thought about that. There's no way I can just cut Cody off either because he's not letting me but I can't keep having sex with him while seeing you."

"No...there is absolutely no way you can do that."

"So we'll keep this a secret then?"

"What's done in the dark will come to light."

"Truer words. I want you though Randy...I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." The younger man said running a hand over John's head

"Why couldn't you have been the one in the store that day?"

"My contract wasn't up." John laughed

"Goodnight Randy."

"What?"

**Next Morning**

"Randy that's so gross." John said as he felt what had to be a warm tongue licking his face

"Fool you know damn well that's not me. It's Pepé."

"Is he gay too?" Randy chuckled as he moved the dog and lay closer to John

"I have no idea. He sniffs La's butt which she does not like at all."

"What girl likes a guy that sniffs her butt?"

"You clearly haven't been to the dark side of the Internet."

"Do you like my chest?"

"What?" John looked down at the man's hand. "Oh. Yes. I was never into muscles like yours but you wear them well. Everything about you is juicy. I'm gonna start calling you Juicy Jay." John laughed loudly

"Oh man...if our clients could see us now."

"They would love it." Randy said getting out of bed

"Where're you going?"

"I have to let them out."

"Put some clothes on."

"Why?"

"I have a morning chef."

"Want me to see if I can turn him gay?" Randy asked with a swivel of his hips

"No. No I do not want you to see if you can turn him gay. I pay him enough as is and what you're offering isn't tax deductible."

"You would know."

"I walked right into that."

"You make it so easy." Randy said leaving the room with his dogs in tow. John got up to use the restroom then made the bed before lying back down. "That is a grand fucking view you have out there."

"I know."

"It makes me want to jump in the pool and just float around with it in the background."

"That water is very cold. At least let me turn the heater on for you first."

"Thanks. Are you worried about shrinkage?" Randy asked jokingly as he climbed on the bed

"Which one of us needs to worry about that?"

"Is that your subtle way of asking me if I'm a top or bottom?"

"It wasn't but since you brought it up."

"You and I aren't having sex so what does it matter?"

"I might want to one night while you're sleeping." Randy laughed

"Well if you manage to get in there while I'm asleep then you won that one. I'll take that L like a man."

"I mean I'd whisper a few sweet nothings in your ear first and what do you mean we're not having sex? Are you one of them virgins?"

"John," Randy said with a laugh. "One of them virgins? No I'm not a virgin but we need to establish a few things between us before we ever bump uglies."

"There ain't nothing ugly about either of us boy."

"Okay Mr. Toot My Own Horn."

"Toot. Toot. I know I'm not the best looking guy but I work with what I got and I know how to go from _aw, look at those dimples. He's so cute _to _damn he looks hot._"

"And how do you do that exactly?"

"I just take my shirt off."

"Yea you're definitely hot with your shirt off."

"Thank you." John said with a smile

"See now you're smiling and showing those dimples but you're shirtless...what do I do here?"

"Kiss me. No matter what I look like you can always _always_ kiss me. When everything seems wrong with the world kissing me is the right answer."

"Seems simple enough."

"Okay I'm ready." Randy rolled his eyes but kissed John anyway. "Weren't you dating someone before you got locked up?"

"How the hell did you know?"

"The financial world has a very small circle. What happened to him?"

"When all the shit went down he left."

"Even before you were sentenced?"

"Yes. He left about a week, maybe two, after the whole Ponzi scheme hit the news."

"Damn."

"I know."

"I would have held you down while you were in lock up." John laughed

"You're having way too much fun with the prison thing."

"I'm not going to lie I find it hot that you were gone for two years. Picturing you out on the yard really gets me going."

"Shut the hell up." The older man said with a laugh

"And I would have written you. All like, Hey Juicy Jay, it's real hard out here without you Boo but I'm holdin' it down. Stackin' that paper while you in there so we can ball so hard they wanna fine us when you get out. Some of ya boys keep comin around here but I be all like ugh, you not gettin this. I'm savin all my love for you,"

"Oh my God," John said laughing. "Shut up."

"What? It sounds like you don't like my letter."

"I'm so glad we didn't know each other then. This letter is horrible."

"So unappreciative...were you segregated or in gen pop?"

"Get out of my bed right now." Randy began laughing. "Do you always entertain yourself like this?"

"Yes."

John and Randy lay in bed for a while longer before getting up to enjoy the breakfast prepared by John's morning chef. Afterwards they showered and decided to drive over to the house Randy wanted to purchase

"Are you sure La La and Mr. Le Pew will be alright in your house alone?"

"Don't they stay at your place alone?"

"Yea but that's their place too."

"They'll be fine Randy." John said getting into the car

"Listen to that bass." Randy said with a smile

"Isn't it a little early for listening to Still In This Bitch?"

"It's never too early...don't cover your ears." Randy said before stopping the car abruptly

"What the hell are you, - fuck." John cursed as both men sat there staring at Cody who was parked outside John's gate. Waiting


	6. Chapter 6

**Aw yea tonight's WrestleMania! ...okay I'm not nearly that excited but I hope you guys are!**

"Are you sure La La and Mr. Le Pew will be alright in your house alone?"

"Don't they stay at your place alone?"

"Yea but that's their place too."

"They'll be fine Randy." John said getting into the car

"Listen to that bass." Randy said with a smile

"Isn't it a little early for listening to Still In This Bitch?"

"It's never too early...don't cover your ears." Randy said before stopping the car abruptly

"What the hell are you, - fuck." John cursed as both men sat there staring at Cody who was parked outside John's gate. Waiting

"Yoo – what the fuck is he doing?" John looked at Randy blankly. "I should get out and let you fuck me on my car just to piss him off."

"I'm sure us being together is enough _but_," John said raising an eyebrow. "You said let me fuck you so that means you're a bottom right? Yes!" He said clapping his hands and dancing in his seat

"You're over there dancing like Angry Pants isn't standing there waiting...and lurking."

"Actually I was hoping he wouldn't be there by the time I finished my celebration."

"He still there."

"Thanks for that." John said opening the car door and getting out. Going against what he really wanted to do Randy opened his door and stepped out too. "What," Was all the man could say before Cody threw a hand up in his face

"Ugh – what are you doing Randy?"

"What are you talking about? John and I are going to take a look at a house I want to buy."

"When the hell did the two of you become best friends? It's not even noon and you're already here."

"How do you know I didn't come over this morning or just stopped in to pick John up?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. I never pegged you for someone into sloppy seconds Randy."

"Sloppy seconds? What did I have a portion of?" Cody put down the hand that was still in John's face

"Am I not ghetto enough for you?"

"What are you even talking about?" The young man gestured toward Randy's car where, even with the doors shut, music could still be heard thumping. "I don't judge people according to what they like. If Randy wants to listen to his music up loud then so be it. Calling him "ghetto" because of it is rude on so many levels...mostly because you're using that term to classify the actions of a person. Get a dictionary and invest in a thesaurus."

"Excuse me?

"I speak quite clearly so I know you heard and understood everything I said."

"We were supposed to have breakfast this morning." Cody said completely ignoring what had been said

"No. You mentioned breakfast but you were under the assumption that you'd come over and stay the night...that didn't happen so no breakfast. Aside from the attitude, which I liked, you seemed so normal when we met."

"I am normal."

"Wrong again. If you were normal I wouldn't have found you parked at and or near my house two days in a row."

"You need to talk to me."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes!"

"Do not yell at me. I haven't yelled at you."

"John," Cody said pressing his body flush against the bigger man's. "Why are you doing this to me?" He continued as he caressed John's neck

"I'm not doing anything to you Cody."

"You're right. It's what you're not doing to me." He said throwing his arms around John's neck and squeezing him. The older man had to physically stop himself from squeezing back. Cody's body was lithe and felt good against his own. The young man also smelled good and the clean scent of a man was a turn on for John

"We can talk but not right now."

"When?"

"When it's time." Randy covered his laugh but not well enough. He got a look from Cody and John

"You're pissing me off but I'm willing to give you another chance."

"You really have some nerve. Don't show up at my house uninvited again or you can forget about any talking. At that point I'll just call the police and file a restraining order."

"On what grounds?"

"Harassment."

"Who would believe you? Surely my own cousin wouldn't be your witness."

"Like I would live all the way out here and not have security cameras."

"Oh, well whatever. Congratulations on finding a house or looking at one Randy."

"I'm bowled over by the sincerity of your words Codes. Thanks."

"Tootles." Cody said getting back in his car and speeding away

"He just said tootles."

"He did. I've never seen him throw himself at a man like that." John shook his head. "You must have heroin dick or something. One hit and guys are addicted."

"Heroin dick." John repeated as he shook his head. "Your brain should be donated to science." Randy smirked while he turned up his stereo

"We just pull up, hop out. Go in, show out. Buy out the bar, pop bottles go hard. This club so packed, these hoes so drunk. This club so packed, these hoes so drunk." John sat back and listened to Randy rap the lyrics of the song with the greatest of ease. "I got a bottle, got a model, got a molly, got a blunt. The club full of bad bitches and they came to play. Okay it must be ya ass cause it ain't ya face." He went on. John was actually impressed but then again everyone can rap along with the song itself. By the time they reached 4743 East Desert Park Place, Randy had flawlessly rapped along with about six songs and obeyed traffic laws all while nodding his head to the beat. They got out of the car and met with the realtor who had already unlocked the door. "How dope is this house?" Randy asked

"I say get it. That front door would be enough to have me asking where to sign."

"Right? The furniture in here is underwhelming so you really can't see the house at its full potential but it's still nice."

"The house is great Randy. That Jacuzzi is calling my name." Randy chuckled

"Oh like your pool was calling mine earlier?"

"Just like that."

"Well if I get the place you're welcome to come over and plop yourself right in it."

"What do you mean if?"

"Should I get it?"

"Yes!"

"Are you only saying that because we would be like 20 minutes away from each other and you really want to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?"

"No. I'm saying this because you're almost 30 and you're able to afford this house. Some people can only dream of this. Buy the damn house."

"Okay, okay...you don't have to be rude about it."

"Randy."

"I'll put in an offer." John and Randy walked outside to talk with the younger man's realtor about the best offer to put in for the house. He placed his bid and waited at a coffee shop with John until he heard back

**Carmel's on Camelback**

John sat there and watched as Randy nervously picked at the tuna sandwich he had ordered

"Are you going to eat that?"

"My stomach's all in knots. I really want that house and I'll be upset if I don't get it."

"If they reject the first offer you can always accept the counter offer or counter their offer."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is that easy now eat the sandwich. Your skinny ass is wasting away over there." Randy chortled and took a bite from the croissant

"That's actually pretty good."

"When you move into your house you can come here all the time."

"I see what you did there."

"So how are you going to have it decorated?"

"Shut up Juicy Jay. You're going to jinx it."

"This nervous thing you're doing right now is attractive."

"It's not a thing but thank you." Randy froze when his phone started to ring

"Boy answer it."

"Hello? You're shittin me? You're not shittin me. Holy shit. Carmel's. Okay. Bye."

"How does it feel to be a first time home owner?" John asked with a smile

"I feel like standing up and doing the Cat Daddy." John nodded thoughtfully

"Your dancing amuses me so I am all for it."

"Am I a sideshow to you?"

"No. Cody's dancing is sideshow like. You've got skills."

"His dancing is just him shaking his butt all over the place. It's what he's good at." John's eyes widened. "Yea I said it."

"Yes you did."

"What are you going to do about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that the two of you are going to talk and knowing Cody whatever you tell him will be dismissed like you didn't even say it and he'll continue pawing at you."

"He can't paw at me if I file a restraining order. I was serious about that."

"Oh wow."

"I'm trying to move forward and you're not going to let it happen while he's still around. I mean I assume that's what you meant when you said we have to establish some things between us."

"I meant Cody and where the two of you stand. I will not play second fiddle to anyone, not being the bad bitch I am." John laughed loudly

"You're totally a bad bitch and definitely not second to anyone. I haven't been with him since the day before we went to Vegas."

"Well you're not getting any of this until he's completely gone."

"That wouldn't be such a horrible thing if Cody wasn't so stubborn and I didn't want to love you down." Randy laughed

"Being this beautiful is a pain."

"It's a pain looking at you." The men sat in the coffee shop until Randy's realtor showed up with papers for him to sign. After a full inspection Randy would go to closing on his first home

**John's House**

Before going back to John's house Randy stopped at his apartment for another change of clothes and dog toys

"Do your clients know you have sleeves?" John asked as he watched Randy slather on sunscreen

"Some do. I've forgotten about them and rolled my shirt sleeves before. Most understood and a few were intrigued." Randy chuckled. "I had one of my older female clients ask if she could see them and when I said that would require me removing my shirt she just stood there expectantly." John laughed. "I only rolled my sleeves up to the elbow."

"Old freak."

"Can you get my back?"

"Yes and let me know if you need your legs done."

"I'm pretty sure I can reach down but if you want to do them then I won't deny you the pleasure." After applying the lotion to Randy's back John squirted a dollop of sunscreen in his right hand then slapped both hands together before rubbing. "You're going to enjoy this way too much."

"There's no such thing." John said bending down and starting with the tall man's ankle before working his way up to the calf and adding more of the lotion to his hands. When he got to Randy's glorious thighs he smiled to himself. The younger man laughed a little before flexing his muscles. "Oh God – stop it."

"What's the matter?" John looked up from his position which was just about waist level with Randy. The tattooed man swallowed hard as he looked into the baby-faced man's eyes. "Come on Sheena!" He said before his resolve to not sleep with John broke. The older man made sure the other leg was sufficiently covered before standing upright. He caught the other man off-guard by kissing him and slipping his tongue in as he did. Randy, being fond of John's kisses, stepped closer. He even heard himself moan when John snaked an arm around then let his fingers rub over the small of Randy's back. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud siren at the start of a new song that blared from the sound system John had installed

"That scared the shit out of me." John commented

"For real." Randy said walking over to change the song

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm mad it scared me so I don't want to listen to it." John laughed when Randy snapped his fingers and "popped it" as Pop That started

"I can't even handle you right now. Go take a dip and cool off."

"Damn you're a hater Sheena."

**Six Weeks Later**

John was standing in his closet after showering trying to figure out what he should wear the next day. Randy was having his housewarming and it was his birthday. As he stood there going through his vast amount of clothing he thought about having to see someone he didn't want to see at the party. Cody

_**Four Weeks Earlier**_

"_Hey." John said opening his front door for Cody_

"_Hi there." The young man said with a smile. "I'm so glad you could make time for me."_

"_You said that we needed to talk."_

"_We do and I'm surprised you invited me here to do it." John didn't want Cody to come over but Cody was known for his fits and John didn't want him to have one in a public setting_

"_You didn't leave me a choice really."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I know how you can be and if you're going to cause a scene I rather it be here. At least that way I can throw you out."_

"_You are so fucking rude."_

"_That was rude but I'm just going to be blunt with you since you don't seem to understand me telling you no. Cody I do not want to be with you. I don't want to have sex with you anymore and to be quite honest I'd rather not even see you again. You're immature, rude and can be very stuck up at times and I don't like that. I don't like being around it." Cody laughed and his reaction was actually scary to John_

"_Look John, I'm not even really sure what it is that I've done to you but this," The young man said gesturing in John's direction. "Is unacceptable. You cannot talk to me that way and you won't talk to me that way. Secondly,"_

"_I'm going to stop you right there. There's no need for you to go on making a list of things to tell me off about. You've cursed me out on so many different occasions that it's ridiculous and you're not going to do it again. I'm sure if we'd met at another place and another time and under different circumstances all of this would have worked out differently but it is what it is. I'm moving on and you should do the same."_

"_Moving on to what exactly? Someone else?"_

"_Yes! I want to be with someone else and you're getting in the way! He and I can't move forward if you keep coming around and calling me."_

"_And what makes him so great?!"_

"_Everything." John said calmly. "He's intelligent and he's good-looking and he can hold a conversation that's not about him or what color Kim Kardashian dyed her hair...and he's super funny. I like to laugh and when I'm with him I do it all the time. I could fall in love with him and I won't let you ruin that for me."_

"_You're getting way too emotional for me,"_

"_I'm going to stop you again – you and I are not in the same place in life so this is ending. I wish you the best. Goodbye."_

"_John,"_

"_Get out of my house. Drive safe."_

"_I swear to God John that you're going to regret this."_

"_I probably will." John said ushering Cody toward the door_

After getting his clothes together John collapsed on his bed but just as he closed his eyes he heard the phone ring

"Yes Randella?" He said answering

"I can't sleep." John looked at the clock

"It's only a little after midnight."

"I've been in bed since 11:30 though and I don't feel tired. I'm not going to sleep tonight I know it."

"Maybe you're not tired yet."

"I am tired."

"You have the better voice but would you like for me to read you a story?"

"No I don't want you to read to me."

"What would you like for me to do then?"

"Come over and stay the night with me."

"But it's your first night in the house."

"What is your point right now Sheena?"

"Don't you want to spend it by yourself?"

"I'll spend plenty of nights here alone."

"That sounds really sad." Randy laughed

"So...?"

"I'm already out of bed. I'll be over in a little bit."

"Okay. The door's open."

"Bye."

"Bye." John laughed to himself as he gathered a few essentials before leaving. When he arrived at Randy's new house he took time to pet Ooh La La and Pepé Le Pew who came out of hiding to be rubbed then disappeared again. John went to Randy's room and made himself comfortable in bed while the other man showered

"Hey." Randy said later as he walked out of the master bathroom. "Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome." John said watching as the tall man rubbed cocoa butter on his naked body. "Need me to get your back?"

"No but you really seem like you want to help."

"I do." The older man said smiling when moving to the edge of the bed. Randy handed John the lotion then sat between his legs. John smoothed it on making sure to rub all over and massage it in

"That feels really good."

"I'm a master with my hands."

"Oh yea?"

"Mmhm." John mumbled kissing Randy's shoulder then over and up his neck

"What are you doing Sheena?"

"Nothing." The older man said still kissing and encouraged by the other man's moaning but without being told he stopped. As much as he wanted to lay Randy down and have his way with him he respected him much more

"I like that you respect my boundaries. I mean I know how much you want to get in these draws."

"What _draws_ are we speaking of as I don't ever recall you wearing any?" John asked laughing

"I own them I'm just not a fan. I'll go put some on if you want to see."

"I'd rather not see you in underwear actually so naked is fine with me."

"Figures ya perv."

"I missed you today. What did you do?" Randy smiled as he rested his head on John's shoulder

"I miss you too Juicy Jay. I was at work most of the day but left a little early so that I could taste the food Eddie plans on making tomorrow for the party."

"Letting you borrow Eddie seemed like a really good idea at the time but then I had to find my own dinner so then it wasn't a good idea."

"I don't feel bad for you at all. What did you get me for my birthday?"

"You cannot follow up what you first said with a question about gifts."

"But I think that just happened."

"You can have me for your birthday."

"Have you how?"

"That's up to you."

"Can you not be so easy? Your openness makes it difficult to not just let you smash."

"So let me do it already, damn." Randy chuckled

"No. I don't like how cavalier you are about it." John sighed and laced his fingers with Randy's

"You're a beautiful person and I love having you as a friend and in my life. I don't want to just dog you out and I hope you don't think that."

"I don't...I'm only joking with you when I say stuff like that." John snorted. "Well I'm half joking. You had a talk with Cody so I know you're for sure serious about what I said. Maybe you should be rewarded with a little good-good...you do let me call you Juicy Jay."

"Stop it." John said with a laugh

"So you don't want this hand job?" Randy asked blowing on his hand

"Why are you blowing on your hand?! No I don't want that hand job."

"Technique." Randy said simply

"Keep that hot hand away from me."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Of course I do...a bad case of some Indian burn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Morning**

"Good morning Randella."

"Mornin' Juicy." Randy said yawning in John's face before kissing him

"Oh that's attractive."

"Stop tryin to clown me and just give me another kiss." John gladly kissed him again

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. You want to take Mr. Le Pew and La on a walk with me before it's too hot?"

"Sure but I'm hungry."

"I would make you breakfast but it's my birthday and I don't want to."

"Shit."

"I'm just saying...it's my birthday and all."

"I understand that and it's fine. I'll make us breakfast."

"Is that my birthday present?"

"No...this is." John said reaching toward the night table and grabbing a bag off the shelf underneath the drawer. He turned to his side to hand the bag over to the birthday boy

"Are you for real?"

"I just handed you a bag. Yes I'm for real." Randy reached into the bag and pulled out a red leather box then looked at John

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I have no idea what you think it is." The tall man opened the box just a little and tried peeking inside. "Just open it." John said with a laugh

"John," Randy said opening the box then closing it again. "I can't believe you bought this for me. I don't know what to say."

"You wanted it and it is your birthday so what better time for you to have it."

"Thank you." He said kissing John hard on the lips

"You're welcome."

"Fuck this is a beautiful watch."

"Cartier makes timepieces, not watches."

"Don't correct me on my birthday." John chuckled

"I'm sorry."

"Do I really get to keep this?"

"Yes. I bought it."

"Do you know a guy because this _timepiece_ is over twenty-five th," John put a hand over the man's mouth

"I know how much it was. My kids that I don't even have can't go to college because I bought that."

"I would feel bad if you actually had a kid or were in the process of adopting some but you're not. You bought this of your own free will."

"You're right."

"I don't know what to do with myself right now."

"How about you stay in bed where you can keep drooling over that and I'll make breakfast?"

"That sounds fantastic. You'll bring it to me right?"

"I will bring it to you." John said with a warm smile

"Don't forget that I like my eggs,"

"Lightly scrambled and your bacon crispy. I got this boy." He responded leaving the room. When John was gone Randy opened the box and just stared at his Calibre de Cartier watch with a smile on his face

...

"Do you know what time you'll be back?" Randy asked as he filled the dogs' bowls with fresh water

"What time does it start again? 2?"

"Yes."

"Three probably. I want to hit the gym then relax a little but I promise I'll be over no later than." The tall man nodded

"I know you got me that dope ass watch...timepiece but can I ask for one more thing?"

"Sure I've got another few thousand to burn."

"Very funny Sheena."

"I'm kidding. What's one more thing?"

"Well I'd like it if you stayed here with me tonight."

"Oh, okay. I won't leave you alone on your birthday."

"Alright then."

"See you later Randella."

"See ya."

**Later**

John pulled up to Randy's house and sighed loudly when he saw the E63 already parked in the driveway. He hadn't spoken to Cody since they had their "talk" but John couldn't help but feel like the young man had something up his sleeve. He opened his door and made his way inside the house

"Nice to see you Cena."

"Hey Wade. Hello Eve. You're looking lovely as usual."

"Thank you." She said with a smile

"Oh quit your sucking up."

"Why would I need to suck up to _your_ girlfriend? That's generally not how it works." Eve laughed while Wade snarled. "Later Barrett." John said with a laugh then walked away. Through the kitchen then out a set of the back doors he found where most of the party was

"Juicy Jay!" John laughed at Randy's greeting

"Randella."

"Hi John!" Randy's mom said walking up to the man and hugging him. John was caught off-guard but hugged the woman back. "I love the watch you bought for Randy."

"Oh! Yes...the timepiece."

"He matched his outfit with it." She said with a hand partially covering her mouth but without lowering her voice

"I don't call him Randella for nothing."

"What are the two of you saying about me over there?"

"Nothing." John and Randy's mom responded

"Both ya'll lyin and on my birthday no less. I see how it is."

"It's not that serious." John laughed at the look Randy gave his mom

"Don't look at your mom that way."

"This," The tall man said pointing at the other two. "What's going on here? I feel like unbeknownst to me a tag team, against me, has been formed and I don't know why."

"You are not in a handicap match against your mom and me."

"Okay I see you with the wrestling references Sheena. I'll have you rockin official merchandise in no time."

"Don't hold your breath or anything. I'm going to get myself something to drink. Can I get anyone anything?"

"We're good. You got here late."

"Your extra commentary is highly unnecessary." John said walking away. While he was waiting for the hired bartender to make his drink Cody flanked John's right side

"Hello John."

"Cody."

"I saw what you got Randy for his birthday. That's an awfully expensive present for someone you just met."

"I'm a nice guy and Randy's pretty cool. He said he liked it one day we were hanging out so I bought it. It's hard to buy for someone who has everything ya know?"

"Why do you like hanging out with him so much?"

"Don't you? I thought the two of you were best friends?"

"I do and we are but we're also family. It would be okay for me to buy him something like that but you," Cody said pausing. "No something about the two of you seems off."

"Does it? Have you asked Wade or Roman about the gifts I bought for them? I purchased Wade an $800 golf club one year."

"Extravagant yes but still not something worth over twenty grand."

"If Wade or any of my friends really wanted something be it 1,000, 10,000 or 100,000 if I can afford to buy it for them then I will. I don't need you monitoring what I do with my money or who I spend it on. Are you mad that I didn't spend that kind of money on you?"

"No because I have my own money. I'm mad that you're fucking my cousin."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm not fucking anyone actually."

"So you gave up this for nothing? You're dumber than I thought John." John drained his drink through the thin black straw

"I gave up that because that is annoying and not worth the hassle." Cody gasped loudly. "Can I get another?" John asked turning toward the bartender who gave a single nod. "I also want a real relationship and not someone who's just willing to lay down for me to bed them...or lay down for others to bed them as well."

"Fuck you."

"Not ever again."

"I don't care what you say there's something going on and if I find out there is I'll make both of you miserable." The older man picked up his new drink and walked away cursing himself for not going to a Sprint store or another wireless carrier that day

...

"Have you eaten?"

"Yea why?" Randy shrugged

"I didn't see you around."

"I'm trying not to be seen."

"Why what's up?"

"Cody."

"You don't have to avoid him John. He's not going to do anything."

"He came up to me the first time I went to the bar."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He thinks we're together because I bought you that watch. There's no way you can buy an expensive gift for someone and not be having sex with them."

"I buy him and my friends nice shit all the time."

"That's what I said. He told me I was dumber than he thought because I gave up all of that for no sex at all." Randy chuckled. "That's funny?"

"Yes. Did he say all of that?" John laughed

"I don't think that was a direct quote but it was along those lines. He also said that if he finds out there's something between us then he'll make us both miserable."

"Then I guess he can't find out." Randy said lacing his fingers with John's

"I guess not." John said kissing him

"Mmm," The tall man moaned slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth

"Oh holy shit." Roman said walking in on the men with Wade

"I bloody knew it." John and Randy pulled away from each other both with a crimson blush in their cheeks

"This isn't,"

"Do not insult our intelligence by saying that this isn't what it looks like because what it looks like is the two of you sucking face." Roman said with a laugh

"When did this happen?" Wade asked. "As long as I suspected it? Does Cody know?"

"He can't possibly know or he wouldn't have come here."

"Cody doesn't know and we'd like it if he didn't know."

"Were you together on the Vegas trip?"

"No."

"This makes more sense than you and that slag Cody."

"Oh ouch." John responded

"Can the two of you just not say anything?"

"We give each other a lot of shit but that's because we're friends and as friends we stick together."

"Roam's right. This stays here."

"Thanks." Randy and John said in unison

"I do have a question though,"

"Of course."

"Which one of you swings the club and which one takes it in the hole?"

"Oh Jesus Christ. Wade you are disgusting."

"I thought it was a legit question."

"We've never even had sex so,"

"No? Classy bitches."

"Wade."

As the day turned into night Randy's family started to leave and the housewarming transformed into Randy's birthday party. The music got louder with heavier bass and more profane language but even without the music the party would have been loud with everyone laughing and talking. John laughed as he watched Randy wave his hands in the air and wave them like he just didn't care

"So if," John jumped at the sound of Cody's voice suddenly in his ear. "You're seeing someone and it's not Randy then where is he?"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I don't have to. I owe you nothing."

"You being here alone makes your story even less believable."

"I'm out of here." The older man turned away from Cody and went through the set of doors that led to the backyard, weaved through the beautiful home and left via the front door

Sheena: I'm going home

Randy looked around the yard and noticed that John was gone

Randella: why? Cody again?

Sheena: yes

Randella: well that fuckin sucks. You're coming back right

Randella: because I'm drunk and I want to have a drunk make out sesh

In his car John laughed

Sheena: you say the hottest things and don't even know it. I will be back but don't get too drunk. I don't want you falling asleep

Randella: I'm wide awake Sheena. Wade just carried Eve out over his shoulder and you know Roman is his butt buddy so he should be leaving soon too. There are only a handful of people left

Sheena: and Cody

Randella: fuck

Randella: he'll probably be the last to leave. I'll text you when he does

Sheena: okay

About two hours later John woke up to the sounds of his phone ringing

"Hello?"

"Fuck Sheena – were you sleeping? Old ass."

"We're only a year apart Randy."

"Doesn't seem like it. Bring your tired ass back here and don't forget your walker with the tennis balls on the bottom."

"Shut up." John said after he stopped laughing. "I thought you wanted a drunk make out _sesh_."

"I do."

"You're not going to get it if you keep that shit up."

"Quit talkin shit and get in your car. I'm outside. The door's open. See you in twenty." Randy said hanging up on the other man. John did get in his car but when he was close to Randy's he drove around just to make sure Cody wasn't lurking somewhere waiting for him to come back. When he thought the coast was clear he parked in the driveway and walked inside locking the door behind him

"Are you naked?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"It's _my_ birthday so _I_ can be naked in _my_ pool if _I_ want." John checked his watch

"Technically it's not your birthday anymore."

"Humor me will ya?" Randy said emerging from the water. "The water's warm." He said taking a sip of the drink he had on the table

"Is it?"

"Yes so you should get in."

"I don't have my trunks."

"I'm naked Sheena. Clearly there are no rules around here." John took the small tumbler of whiskey from Randy's hand

"I understand that _yesterday_ was your birthday but do me a favor and stop drinking while you're in the pool. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Okay...but I don't want that to go to waste."

"I'll finish it since I'm not drunk."

"Thank you." The tall man slipped back into the heated water. As John undressed he watched Randy swim lazy laps around the pool. After his clothes were off John walked around the pool and over to the Jacuzzi then tested the water before getting in. He closed his eyes but opened them when he felt the disturbance of water. "Did you finish that whiskey Sheena?"

"Yes. I told you I would. I took it like a shot."

"So you didn't savor it?"

"I can still taste it on my lips so I'm savoring it now. Come here." John said reaching out for Randy who moved close

"Thanks for dealing with Cody's shit today for as long as you could."

"I wouldn't miss a party because of him."

"Yea I know and you don't have to deal with him but you do...because of me."

"Well if we're going to be together then that's what I have to do."

"Are we together?"

"If you say we are. I made it clear long ago that I wanted to date you."

"We've been on dates."

"I said that I wanted to be with you too. You laid the ground rules and I tried to follow."

"And you have. I like you Sheena." John laughed

"I like you too Randella."

"Since you still like me and all I guess we can be together. I don't want all of your hard work to go to waste."

"You're so kind. I'm baffled as to how a heart as big as yours can stay in that boney chest."

"Stop all your mindless chatter and kiss me."

"Mindless chatter,"

"Shut up already Sheena." Randy said leaning in and kissing John who responded by pressing his lips against the man's as he brought a hand up to his cheek and caressed it. The tall man moved even closer and draped one of his long legs over John's. He groaned when he felt the older man's free hand rubbing the upper area of his thigh. In all the times he and John had been naked or in bed with each other this is the first time John had ever touched him like this. Randy was waiting and hoping the hand would travel until he heard a phone start to ring

"That's not my ringtone." John said pulling away

"Yea I know. You're not as gangster as me." Randy said kissing John again

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No. If it's an emergency they'll call back." The men continued making out until the phone started to ring again. "Damn it." Randy said getting out of the water. He walked over to his phone that was on a table and growled when he saw who it was. "Yes Cody?"

"I left something at your house and I wanted to see if you were still awake so I could come get it."

"And you need this thing back tonight?"

"Yes. It's my cell phone." Randy looked at the screen of his phone and saw that Cody was in fact calling from his apartment

"Okay."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The older man rolled his eyes

"No. John and I are just hanging out."

"I thought he left."

"Are you coming over or no?"

"Yes. Bye."

"I was trying to eavesdrop but I couldn't hear. What's going on?"

"Cody's on the way over for his phone."

"Him and these fucking phones." John said getting out of the water

"He knows you're here so you don't have to leave or anything."

"Does he know I'm naked?"

"No or else he would have been here already." John wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing his clothes

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

"And I'm hiding upstairs until he leaves."

"I don't blame you."

"Where's John?" Cody asked stepping into the kitchen

"Here's your phone."

"Thanks. I can't believe I left it."

"I can't either seeing as how you're attached to the thing."

"My mistake." Cody said with a smile. "So where is he?"

"Who?"

"John."

"Upstairs I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. When I said you were coming over for your phone he said that he was going to hide. I guess he's upstairs or maybe La La and Mr. Le Pew showed him a good hiding spot."

"Why does he need to hide from me?"

"I have no idea. You get on his nerves perhaps."

"How can I,"

"Cody I don't know. This has nothing to do with me." Randy said faking a yawn that he hoped looked real

"I suppose I should go."

"Yea I'm beat."

"Do you want to get lunch or dinner tomorrow?"

"That sounds great."

"Which one?"

"I'll call you. I'm sorta drunk right now so lunch might be too early."

"If you're tired _and_ drunk shouldn't John go home too?"

"He's also drunk. I'll just let him crash in one of the other rooms...he might even be sleeping already."

"Huh. ...well I'll see you later."

"Later Codes." Randy let the other man out and made sure the door was locked and all downstairs lights were off before he walked upstairs. "Oh there you are." He said when he found John lying on a couch in the sitting area with La La and Pepé

"Here I am."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Are we going to bed when you come out?"

"Why?"

"I was going to let these two out for the night."

"Yea let them out. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

...

"It makes me crazy that you always smell so good." John said as Randy climbed in bed

"Does it turn you on Sheena?"

"Actually it does. What is that? Axe?" Randy gasped and sat upright

"Axe?! I would never defile my body by spraying something from a can on it." John lay there laughing

"I was only joking but I see you take your fragrance seriously."

"Don't be an ass." Randy said rolling to his side to kiss the older man. He allowed his body to be pulled closer and mounted John. He kissed from John's lips to his neck and from his neck down to his chest. John let out a hiss followed by a moan when Randy bit and licked his nipples. From his nipples the younger man moved down and took John's member into his mouth. John looked down and was quite pleased with the sight of his cock disappearing then reappearing from Randy's beautiful mouth

"Oh my god Randy." John didn't know if he was just happy that he and Randy were having more sexual contact right now or if the blowjob was that amazing. He figured it was the latter and was happy that the other man could use his mouth for more things other than all the shit he talked on a regular basis. Randy bobbed his head quickly on the hard shaft while his hand played with John's smooth sack. The older man was also impressed with the no hands, all mouth technique employed by the man. "I'm gonna cum Randy." The younger man looked up briefly but still sucked until a little semen flooded his mouth. He stopped sucking but used his hand instead to bring John to his full orgasm

"That was quick John."

"Shut up. I haven't had any sexual contact in months and you were sucking it like this was an Olympic sport."

"I'm always good but I've actually wanted to do that for a while now so I brought my serious A game."

"Why didn't you?! There is never going to be a time where I'll say no to a blowjob...just so we're clear." Randy laughed

"Well I hope you're a lot better at sex than at getting head." John's eyes widened

"Sex? Are we going to have sex?"

"I hope so."

"Now? Sex now? Me and you? Here?"

"Damn Sheena. Yes I mean the two of us right here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Randy's Bedroom**

"That was quick John."

"Shut up. I haven't had any sexual contact in months and you were sucking it like this was an Olympic sport."

"I'm always good but I've actually wanted to do that for a while now so I brought my serious A game."

"Why didn't you?! There is never going to be a time where I'll say no to a blowjob...just so we're clear." Randy laughed

"Well I hope you're a lot better at sex than at getting head." John's eyes widened

"Sex? Are we going to have sex?"

"I hope so."

"Now? Sex now? Me and you? Here?"

"Damn Sheena. Yes I mean the two of us _right_ here."

"I'm not afraid to admit that I've never been so excited about the prospect of having sex with someone." John said seriously

"Oh wow. I hope I'm good then." Randy said kissing his lover

"You really don't even have to do anything." John responded as he laid Randy back on the bed. He kissed him slowly

"There's lube in the drawer."

"You want me to use that already?"

"I'm really just trying to fuck right now John. I appreciate you taking it slow and all but I've made you wait for forever and a day. I'm wasted and ready to go." The older man laughed as he reached into the drawer then grabbed a condom from his wallet on the table. Flipping the cap he let the contents of the bottle drizzle onto Randy then used his fingers to spread it around. He teased the man's entrance a little before sticking a finger inside and moving it about leisurely. Randy closed his eyes and moved his hips in time with the finger and the sight caused John to groan as he added another and ripped the packet open with his teeth. The younger man whimpered when the fingers were removed. He watched John fist himself so he was hard then roll the condom on. John applied more of the lubricant and held his shaft steady while pushing inside. "Fuck John damn,"

"I'm going slow." John said stopping all movement

"...okay." He added more lube before pushing more of him inside. "All the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Aside from the slight burn it feels good." John pushed in deep until he could feel his balls brushing Randy's ass. To take the man's mind off the slight burn John leaned down and started to kiss him while working his hips back and forth. Immediately he was encouraged by Randy's sexy moans that were quiet but still forceful enough to let him know he was doing at least a half-way decent job. He felt the short nails dig into the skin of his back breaking the layer and causing it to sting from sweat. "Right there John." Randy directed as his hands travelled down and he grabbed a handful of John's ass. John grunted and started to thrust harder against the man's sensitive nerves. They found their rhythm and in no time were working in harmony and providing the other with optimum pleasure. John kissed the younger man again before sitting up and taking hold of his thighs then hammering away. Randy reached down and tugged firmly at his cock until he felt his orgasm coming. "Pound me John." The older man slammed in and out of Randy until the younger man groaned and experienced his climax. The tightening of his inner muscles were enough to milk the orgasm from John. "Damn Sheena." John laughed

"I'm glad you waited until we finished to call me Sheena."

"Well I didn't want you to go all soft on me."

"And that's exactly what would have happened."

"What time is it?" Randy asked too tired to even think about looking at the clock

"It's almost 2, why?"

"We have to do it again."

"We _have_ to?" John asked with a laugh

"Yes. I need to make sure you're really that good and it wasn't a fluke. This is more of a scientific study and I'd like to donate my body to the sciences."

"You are so selfless that I'm humbled."

"Just call me Father Randy."

"I'll do no such thing. Are you always that quiet?"

"During sex you mean? Yes. You can try to get me louder if you want." John smirked

**Two Weeks Later**

**20Lounge Nail Bar**

John walked into the salon and smiled at the girls sitting at the front desk

"Hi John."

"Hello."

"He's in the back to the left. There's a seat for you next to him."

"Thank you." John replied as he walked toward the back of the establishment. He saw Randy look up from the magazine he was thumbing through

"Hey Juicy."

"What up G?" John asked leaning over and kissing Randy on the cheek

"I'm not French so no double cheek kisses. Kiss my lips please."

"I apologize." He said kissing the man properly. "What's that on your face?"

"What do you mean? I had a facial before you got here so my face should be fine."

"I don't mean your skin."

"Oh! You must mean my glasses then."

"Yes." John said referring to the black square framed glasses adorning the man's face

"Well I guess I should let you know that I wear glasses. I've been wearing my contacts all this time so you would think I was pretty. I really hope you seeing me like this doesn't change things between us."

"It doesn't. I like them. You look studious but also like someone who moonlights as a stripper."

"Alright Sheena, don't get dropped."

"I really do like them though. They look nice on you."

"Thank you."

"Did you get your manicure yet?" John asked as he reached for Randy's hand

"No not yet."

"Oh that feels good." The older man said sticking his feet in the hot water. "How was your day?"

"Smooth."

"Smooth is good. Do you miss working all those hours yet?" Randy laughed

"Not as much as I thought I would. I have a reason to come home at a decent hour now."

"Awww." Both Randy and John looked down at the women who were scrubbing their feet

"Well I hope you meant me after that or I'm going to be really embarrassed."

"Of course I meant you. Before I was just going back to my apartment to Pepé and Ooh La La...don't get me wrong I love my dogs and everything but they don't quite take the place of another human."

"Where are those little munchkins?"

"At the doggie salon."

"And why not?"

"We're all gettin pretty today."

"What are we doing later? Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Hmm, not really. I'm in total relaxed mode and going out would require me putting some effort into my appearance."

"So you want to stay in and make something or are you going to call it a night and relax yourself right to sleep?" Randy laughed

"Shut up Sheena. We can eat in."

"Do you want a facial today John?"

"I'll pass."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that later."

"And I will beat your ass."

"Who?" The manicurist asked her co-worker who'd just whispered something to her

"Cody is here."

"Ugh – what does he want?"

"Pedicure." John and Randy pulled their hands apart as they heard Cody walking around the corner babbling about something on his phone no doubt

"Well hello there!" He said upon seeing John and Randy sitting there

"Hey." They answered dryly

"Hi Cody." His manicurist said

"Hi." Cody responded shortly. "What are the odds of me seeing you here?"

"I come here every other week and you know that." Randy said

"Oh that's right. It must have slipped my mind. What are you doing here John?"

"I'm getting a pedicure." John said going through his phone

"I didn't know you did that. So strange that you're here with Randy."

"Well he had been going on about them so one day I came in. Been hooked ever since."

Sheena: I'm going home after this

Randella: I wanted to grab a sandwich or something but okay

Sheena: oh. We can. I didn't know you were hungry

Randella: what about him?

"So how long have you been coming here?"

"I can't remember off the top of my head Cody."

Sheena: what about him?

Randella: what if he tries to tag along?

Sheena: let him. We'll play it cool

Randella: okay

"You and Randy come together?" John sighed

"We usually meet here yes. Randy got a head start today because I had some clients come late for a meeting."

"That's too hot!" Cody screeched

"I'm sorry." The woman apologized

"Try to burn my toenails off why don't you? Damn."

"Cody relax will ya? She didn't do it on purpose and that's not acid, it's water."

"Don't tell me to relax when my feet were almost burned off. You know I have sensitive skin Randy. I always have."

"Why do you come here then knowing you have to stick your feet into hot water?"

"I don't expect the water to be a thousand degrees. I should stop coming here. You cut my toe the last time."

"You moved when you dropped your phone."

"It almost fell in the water."

"Oh my God." John groaned. "The phone...always the phone."

"Are you getting a top coat Sheena?"

"The last time it was too shiny. I had to get some of that nail polish stuff to take it off."

"It bothered you that bad that you had to take it off?"

"Yes."

"We have top coats that aren't such a high gloss if you want to try that."

"Okay. At least if I don't like it I know I can take it off. What are you laughing about?" John asked looking at Randy

"I'm just trying to imagine you hunched over working at your toes with a cotton ball."

"Watch it Randella."

"So John," Cody started as he scrolled through the TMZ app on his phone. "What happened to the guy who was so great that you were seeing? The one who was better than me apparently?"

"He's still great and wonderful and all the nicest things I can say about a person." Cody laughed

"So he's perfect? There's no such thing I hate to break it to you."

"He's perfect to me." The woman working on Randy's feet looked up at him and smiled discreetly

"You sound so naïve."

"Thank you. Coming from someone not in a relationship that really means a lot."

"I could be in a relationship if I wanted to be in one but I choose not to."

"And I choose to which is why you had to go...among other reasons."

"This is supposed to be a relaxing experience." Randy said speaking up. "You guys are ruining it for me."

Randella: is he always this snarky with you?

Sheena: yes this is why I try avoiding him

Randella: that's so weird. He'll ask questions about you but never gave off the impression he was bitter

Sheena: well there you have it

Randella: it makes him seem super crazy

**Later**

"You were right, staying in was the better choice." John said whisking the homemade alfredo sauce for their dinner. "Taste this." He said dipping a spoon in the sauce. Randy licked his lips as he pushed the glasses that were slipping back up onto his nose

"More cheese." He and John said in unison

"You can never go wrong with more cheese." Randy chuckled as he picked up his phone

"Hey mom." He answered activating the speaker and putting the phone down

"Hi dear."

"What's going on?" She sighed

"Well I wanted to call you because Cody's mom called me because he told her that you were sleeping with John."

"He what?"

"Yea he did earlier. I don't care if it's true or not but if it is I wanted to make sure you weren't doing this because of the whole Thomas situation." Randy picked his phone up and shut the speaker off. John watched the tall man, who clearly wanted privacy, leave the kitchen. He took over stirring the fresh made pasta that was boiling in a pot and flipped their chicken. Ten minutes later as he was plating the food Randy came back

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who's Thomas and why is there a situation?"

"Oh that was nothing." Randy said grabbing a bottle of white wine from the wine fridge. John took the bottle gently and set it on the counter

"Who is Thomas and why is there a situation?"

"Thomas is my ex that Cody kept after until he slept with him."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"It gets worse."

"I'm not surprised since it involves Cody."

"They carried on an affair behind my back for a while until Cody got mad about something then threw it in my face. He said that he'd done me a favor by sleeping with Thomas."

"How in the hell was he doing you a favor?"

"I got to work more because Thomas didn't need me around for sex since he liked having it so much. Cody was able to take the pressure off." John took a step back as he sighed and looked around Randy's kitchen

"I can't even," He shook his head. "How do I fit into all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really like me or are you pretending to so you can get back at Cody?"

"What a ridiculous question John. Of course I like you. You should know by now that I like you and I'm not the type of person to do something so nasty to someone else."

"I thought so but for my own piece of mind I had to ask you outright just to be sure."

"My mom wanted to know too and that's why she called. If my own mother had to question me then I don't fault you for doing it. I wish that I was able to tell my mom about us under better circumstances and that I didn't have to tell her that my boyfriend was only in a sexual relationship with my cousin."

"I thought she already knew that Cody and I had been sleeping together."

"She did but you were just my friend John then. We done stepped the game up."

"Now she's not going to like me."

"She likes you just fine and as long as you treat me well she won't have a problem with you; however,"

"Oh man."

"Once the rest of my family finds out it's going to be a different story."

"How would the rest of your family find out?"

"If Cody already told his mom who told my mom it's only a matter of time."

"Oh that'll be nice."

"I'm not trying to scare you off or anything but if you thought Cody was bad – he's got nothing on his mom. In the screaming and snobbery department."

"But she's okay with what her son does?" Randy shrugged

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's eat dinner." John kissed Randy slowly. "...Or maybe we should skip dinner."

"We can do that but if you want me to be any good at it then you'll let me eat."

"Go ahead and eat then. I don't want you wasting my time with bad sex."

"Can it really be bad though?" John asked swallowing a bite of the pasta

"Yes and if you're not hittin it right I will let you know."

"And I don't doubt for a second that you would. Have you always been on the receiving end or is this new for you?" Randy laughed

"Receiving end? In relationships before you I was top and bottom but it's just not working out that way with you."

"Oh were you trying to get at me? Your game is way off if you were."

"Boy I haven't been trying to get at you. If I really wanted to fuck you I could have already."

"Excuse?"

"Sheena – after Vegas, maybe even before, you were more than willing give it up."

"You mean give it and before Vegas I thought you were decent looking but I didn't think about nailing you."

"Lies you tell,"

"I didn't,"

"You thought I was better than decent looking."

"Is that what you heard me say?"

"I don't like being insulted or told lies."

"Okay you're better than decent looking."

"I know. I see my fine ass self each time I look in the mirror."

"You're such a handful."

"I'm a mouthful too...which I also want to talk about."

"I don't want to know where this is going but go on."

"You're very stingy with oral sex."

"I rimmed you for like 30 minutes the other morning!"

"You could split the difference and spend fifteen rimming me and fifteen snackin on this dick. I could teach you how I like it if you want."

"I know how to suck a dick. I've sucked a lot of them so,"

"Oh have you yuk mouth?" John threw his napkin on the table and stood up. "Where're you going?" Randy asked laughing as he reached for John's arm. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not eating dinner with you acting like that."

"Stop being a baby, old man." John sighed and placed his hands on his hips. The sight made Randy want to laugh but he stifled it and looked up at John who dropped his hands

"God you _are_ hot." Randy smirked

"Sit down so we can finish eating please."

"Fine but I don't need lessons from you on how to give a blowjob."

"I know you don't Juicy." The younger man said kissing John. "Just do it more okay cause I got needs."

"I hate you." John said laughing

...

"John," Randy said breathing heavily. "You're a real dick head for not doing that before." The older man just laughed as he rolled on a condom. "God that was good."

"I told you I didn't need any lessons. Open your legs wider."

"How much wider do you want them? Should I put them behind my head?"

"Can you?" John asked thrusting forward

"Mmhm." Randy responded moaning

"That," John said rolling his hips faster. "Is very good to know." He grunted. "You'll have to show me sometime."

"Oh fuck John you're right there." Since the first time they had sex John's goal, other than to please Randy, was to feed his ego and make the quiet man more vocal. Randy told John that he was great in bed and the fact that he kept coming to him for sex proved it..._almost_. The older man needed reassurance and he needed it in the form of the younger man's screaming. He found himself being more attentive so that he would know and remember each and everything Randy liked. John pushed deeper then stilled his hips just letting the tip of his cock press against Randy's prostate. "John." Randy said quietly. The older man's response was to push harder. "John, fuck! Oh my god I'm gonna cum." He started thrusting again with a smirk on his lips. "Asshole." Randy said before pulling his boyfriend down and kissing him as their hips moved in unison. John reached between them to stroke the younger man's cock with his hand while he still stroked the man's prostate. Randy grunted as his eyes closed and he came. For a few seconds John listened to the man's ragged breaths

"Are you really sensitive?"

"Mmhm." He nodded throwing an arm over his eyes. John pulled out. "Want me,"

"No I got it. You look half dead anyway." The older man said tugging his own cock until he finished inside the prophylactic. He laughed when he looked at Randy just lying there. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"These short answers from you are worrying me."

"I'm," Randy coughed

"I should get you some water."

"Go." John hopped off the bed and went to the kitchen to get the parched man a drink. "Thank you." Randy said after taking a couple sips of the water

"If you hadn't challenged me,"

"Shut up Sheena."


	9. Chapter 9

**Weeks Later**

Things were going well between John and Randy with the minor exception of feeling like they needed to sneak around and be with each other. On more than one occasion Cody had just shown up to somewhere they were. Luckily a few of those times they were with other friends so it seemed less like they were on a date and them being with one another was friendly. Roman and Wade were aware of everything going on and were just as annoyed as Randy and John were with Cody's antics

"Hey." John said walking into Randy's bedroom

"Hey Sheena." Randy responded as he kissed him. "What are you wearing?"

"What do you mean?" John asked looking down at his outfit

"You put on a long-sleeved shirt then rolled the sleeves up."

"And?"

"We're going to a club so why not just wear a t-shirt?"

"I didn't want to. I happen to like the rolled up look."

"I see." John chuckled

"Just get yourself ready so we can leave."

"What time is the car getting here?" Randy asked holding two shirts up and looking at his reflection in the mirror

"The car is outside Randella. How do you think I got here?" He laughed

"I didn't think about that."

"I see. The shirt on the left looks better by the way." John said referencing the 'Obey Posse' t-shirt. Randy pulled the Obey shirt over his head and smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles before spraying on a little cologne

"I'm ready." John checked his watch. "Oh give me a break."

**BS West**

John and Randy were taken to their reserved table and saw some of their friends already sitting there

"I can't believe you talked me into going to a gay bar."

"Stop complaining Wade. We go to straight bars all the time with you." Randy said

"Right and I would also like to point out that just because they may like men, not every gay man in here wants you." John replied

"And if they did once you opened that damn mouth you'd ruin it." Randy added making Roman and the others laugh

"Shut up Orton."

"You need this." John said handing his boyfriend a drink

"You tryin to get me liquored up Sheena?"

"As if I need to do that. Just take a drink."

"Thank you." Randy said taking the drink as he shook his butt and rotated his hips to the music. John laughed when he looked over and saw Wade sitting stiffly in the booth seat

"Sitting stock-still doesn't mean they can't see you Wade. Loosen up...or you can leave."

"Chill out Cena."

"I'm chill." Randy finished his drink then put the cup on the table

"Don't start arguing. We're having a good time tonight."

"No one's arguing."

"Whatever. I'm going to dance." They watched as Randy hit the dance floor and was promptly asked to dance

"That was quick." John said

"I know right. That dude must have been watching him the whole time."

"He must have."

"Are you going to accept that John?"

"I know who he's leaving with tonight so he can grind on whomever he wants. It's kinda hot to watch actually."

"Never pegged you for a watcher so it's a good thing I don't judge." John laughed

"Why do I feel like I'm totally being judged right now?"

"Okay, I am just a tad bit."

...

"Tired?" John asked when Randy came over and sat in his lap

"No. I'm thirsty." He handed over the drink in his hand. "Thank you."

"Did I see you dancing to Single Ladies?"

"I only did the hand part."

"Uh-huh. Just the hand part. Does that make you a single lady then?"

"Not if you put a ring on it."

"Uh oh uh uh oh no." Randy laughed loudly

"That was good."

"Thanks." John said kissing the younger man who kissed him back harder

"Oh hi there guys!" Cody said sitting himself down next to the two men. At the other end of the booth Wade and Roman sat there open-mouthed

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked the man who had come with Cody

"Cody invited me."

"I see you remember Thomas."

"Thomas." John said. "What in the entire fuck is going on here? Cody what are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Imagine my shock when I walked over here and saw the two of you all cozied up and kissing."

"You brought his ex here – how did you even know we were here because I know that this is no coincidence?"

"It is so don't think that highly of yourself John."

"You checked in on Facebook didn't you?" John asked looking at Randy who was biting his bottom lip. "You're a psycho and you're just as crazy as he is." The older man said directing his comments toward Thomas and Cody. "And at one point you did think highly of me. How soon we forget."

"Maybe certain parts of you but Randy's got that covered now."

"John no." Randy said holding tight to the man's arm after seeing him curl his hand into a fist

"What are you going to hit me now?"

"I'd love to...for each time you've gotten on my nerves."

"I don't know you but you need to chill."

"Thomas."

"You're right you don't know me. Do not tell me to chill."

"Why are you here?!" Randy finally yelled. "No one goes to a club to sit at a table with people they're not friends with!" Cody had the nerve to look shocked by Randy's outburst. "The two of you slept together behind my back and now, you especially, have the nerve to show up here when I'm with my friends."

"I had John first!"

"Yooo...what the fuck?! Cody you cannot seriously sit there and say that shit to me. You're sitting there with my ex who you slept with repeatedly and you're mad about John?! How much lead paint did you eat as a child?"

"You're only doing this to get back at me and you know it Randy!"

"If I was trying to get back at you through John then I would have had sex with him as soon as I could which was months ago but I didn't because that's not me."

"You and I weren't in a relationship Cody." John said speaking up. "Randy and this clown were,"

"Clown?" Thomas piped up

"Yea I called you a clown. Anyway, they were in an actual relationship and you did what you did which was wrong."

"This isn't?"

"What? Me and Randy? Wrong according to whom?"

"Me and everyone else who'll hear about this. I was with you first."

"Are the two of you still sleeping together?" Wade asked from across the booth

"We occasionally,"

"Oh my God!" The group of men groaned

"So you were sleeping with John and still had him in your rotation?"

"Since we're being honest here I'm just going to get it off my chest: Thomas and I never stopped seeing or sleeping with each other."

"Oh wow."

"Get the fuck out of here." John said fed up. "Both of you are pieces of shit."

"This is a private table and you need to go." Roman said standing up

"Let's get a drink and dance Thom." The mostly quiet man took Cody by the hand and the two of them walked away

"What in the hell was that all about? You're hot and all but you got some baggage Randella."

"And here I was so close to being perfect."

"You were." John said kissing him

"Thanks for that Roman." Randy said

"No problem. He had to go because I was ready to hit that dude...like ready to superman punch the shit out of him."

"Not only is your cousin a little slag but he hasn't an ounce of remorse in that wiry little body of his."

"Not an ounce."

"Can I say something though...you're probably going to get mad at me?"

"What are you going to say John?"

"Thomas is kinda cute. He's got that adorable but hot thing going and he reminds me of Eddie Cibrian."

"I should be mad but I'm not. He does look like Eddie Cibrian."

"I also noticed you have a thing for men with dimples."

"Total coincidence Juicy."

"Oh like Cody showing up here? I told you about checking in everywhere. No one cares."

"Okay you win that argument. I'll stop with the check-ins."

"Thank you."

**Later**

"I could really go for a hot dog." Randy said as he wandered around the Circle K

"Then get a hot dog." John responded as he filled the largest cup he could find with blue slushy

"I'm so hungry."

"Get some damn food then."

"What do you want?"

"To drink the shit out of this blue slushy."

"You have to get food too so I'm not eating alone."

"You're probably not even going to eat that food. You buy a bunch of shit then fall asleep...remember when I woke up and found that sandwich in my bed?" Randy started laughing

"I put it back together and ate it when I woke up though Sheena so stop bringing up old shit."

"That wasn't one of your finer moments."

"They have chicken sandwiches too."

"Ooh I'd like one of those." John said walking over and grabbing a crispy chicken sandwich

"What does that taste like?" Randy asked pointing to John's drink

"Blue now grab your hot dogs and let's go."

"Don't rush me."

"Rush?! We've been here so long the cashiers changed shifts. Those are not the same guys from when we came in here." They were the same guys

"Lies you tell." Randy said getting two hot dogs and sticking them on the counter with John's stuff

"Am I paying?"

"Yes."

"I guess you told me." John answered swiping his debit card

"I guess I did."

**Randy's**

"Did you eat all your sandwich? I wanted to try it."

"You just ate one and a half hot dogs."

"I know but I wanted to try the chicken for next time." Randy said sipping from John's drink that he had somehow gotten a hold of. John slid the box that the sandwich came in over to Randy who opened it and smiled. "You saved me a piece."

"I knew you'd want some."

"You're a good guy Sheena."

"Thanks."

"You can have the rest of my hot dog if you want."

"No thank you." John said kissing him. "I don't ever want to hear the words hot and dog together again." He said leaving the kitchen. Randy finished the rest of John's sandwich then threw away their trash and headed upstairs. He slipped into the shower with John and the men showered then cuddled together in bed and fell asleep

**Next Morning**

John woke up to Randy rubbing their feet together. It was a little thing that he was sure the other man only did for warmth but John missed that innocent gesture when he slept alone

"Good morning Randella."

"'Morning Sheena." Randy said resting his head on John's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the man's midsection. John arched his back so the arms could make a complete circle

"How was your night's sleep?"

"Good but I'm still tired."

"Me too."

"And we should have stayed at your place last night."

"Why?"

"Because now one of us has to make breakfast and if we were there the morning chef would be doing it."

"You're right."

"I have to get up and let the dogs out."

"So that was you?"

"Stop it right now." John laughed

"Come on. You let mister and misses out and I'll get started on breakfast."

"Team work makes the dream work." The men washed up in the bathroom before going downstairs but heading in different directions. While Randy was outside breathing in the morning air John made them coffee and cracked eggs

"Do you want scrambled or an omelet?" John asked as Randy walked back in

"An omelet is good. You can just put some sort of meat in there and cook it all at once." Randy said taking a sip of coffee from his monogrammed _J_ mug while John drank from one marked _R_

"Who the hell is that?"

"If it's Cody then I swear I'm going to hit him."

"Then I'm coming in with the follow up." Randy walked to his front door but saw his mom standing there

"Good morning pretty lady."

"Good morning honey." She said giving her eldest son a kiss. "Are you hung-over?"

"Yes ma'am. John's making breakfast."

"Oh John's here? I didn't see his car."

"His driver drove him over last night."

"Oh. Good morning Johnny." The woman said kissing him as well

"Good morning. Do you want some coffee?"

"I'll have a cup. How hard did the two of you party last night?"

"We went in but we work hard so we play hard."

"I can see that."

"Work, work, work," Randy started. "Diamonds all on my ring. Gold watches, gold chain. Hundred thou on champagne. Yea my money insane." Randy went on as he set out the cream and sugar before pouring another cup of coffee

"How do you deal Johnny?" John shrugged

"I just do. Do you want hash browns too Ran Khalifa?"

"Yes. Not that I mind seeing your beautiful face in the morning but it's a tad early for you to be here. What gives?"

"I talked with Cody's mom."

"And?"

"I heard about what happened last night."

"Oh you mean him seeing where I checked in then showing up there with Thomas?"

"That is not the way I heard it but I guess yes."

"He's still sleeping with Thomas...he never stopped." The woman gasped

"What?!"

"Cody must have left that part out. He's mad that I'm with John now because he was with him first."

"But he slept with your old boyfriend while you were together and still is!"

"So you see how backwards and warped he is right?"

"This is just too much."

"You don't say."

"His parents babied him too much and he hasn't adjusted to the real world. You don't get everything you want and you're not entitled to it either."

"Mom you're not telling me anything I don't know." She sighed

"You know we have the family party coming up."

"I know. I can be cordial."

"Of course you can but I wanted Johnny to come as well."

"I can be cordial."

"The two of you are not who I'm concerned with."

"Well John and I, John especially, would just ignore Cody if he even shows up."

"Oh you know good and goddamn well he's going to show up." John covered his laugh while Randy stared at his mom wide-eyed

"Well then young lady. Juicy pass me the soap so this one here can wash her mouth out."

"Hush Randy."

"Have you eaten breakfast Mrs. Orton? I can make you something."

"You know I didn't actually. Cody's mom called so early, cursing at me in Spanish might I add so I got dressed and rushed right over here."

"Do you want an omelet?"

"Sure. Thank you Johnny. Your dad doesn't offer to make me anything to eat." The woman said turning toward her son

"I'm sorry my man is better than yours...you need to back off though." John laughed

"Randal!"

"I've already had a boyfriend stolen by a family member and I don't want it to happen again."

"Johnny's gay and I'm your mom!"

"I think you need more coffee and some food. You're teetering on the edge Randella."

"Yes you need something in your mouth." This time Randy gasped

"This entire family is nuts." John said with a shake of his head

"Wait until you meet my dad. His nickname is Cowboy."

"I don't even want to know." Randy brewed another pot of coffee while John finished then he, his mom and John took their plates, a carafe of orange juice and coffee outside to enjoy their breakfast

...

"What do you want to do today?" Randy asked lying on top of John

"This right here is good." The older man responded as he slipped a hand down the back of Randy's shorts

"You want to hold my ass all day or what? I don't understand."

"I'm quite content with just having your ass in my hand."

"No sex then?" John chuckled

"Let me map out how I'd like for this day to go: you lay here on top of me and I keep my hand in your pants and we fall asleep. We wake up and have sex then fall asleep again. After we wake up we have something to eat, probably have sex again...we can just repeat the cycle all day."

"Mmhm, that sounds perfect."

"Before we take nap number one I'd just like to let you know that if I'm asleep and you wake and want to start the sex part early, just give me a gentle nudge and I'm there."

"Noted. Juicy."

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite part of me?"

"Your belly button."

"What?"

"I like your belly button. It's the cutest I've ever seen. You have nice lips too but that would be an obvious answer."

"My belly button though?"

"Yes. What's your favorite part of me?"

"Your butt." John started laughing. "Then your back and arms."

"I'm glad neither of us said anything dopey like heart."

"Dopey is for dopes." Not long after the men fell asleep with Randy lying on top of John and John's hand still down the back of his shorts

When John awoke his hand was still on the younger man's smooth bottom. He smiled to himself and slipped the hand between those cheeks and teased the puckered hole. He heard Randy moan quietly

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Oh yea?" John said not stopping his hand

"Yes. I woke up like fifteen minutes ago but you were still sleeping."

"I told you to wake me when you were ready."

"I ain't want to be all thirsty."

"Randella it's not really thirsty if you know I'm always more than willing to give it. If anything I'm the one that's parched."

"Shit." Randy whispered as John pushed one finger inside of him

"Take your shorts off already. I'm not even sure why you have these damn things on."

"My mom was here."

"Yes but then she left. Me no like you in clothes." John said flipping Randy over. While he kissed the man John pulled at the shorts until they were past Randy's thick thighs. John removed the garment completely then licked all the way back up stopping just below the man's navel where he planted a kiss. "Turn over." Randy turned over onto his stomach then groaned as John spread his cheeks and trailed his tongue in between. He spat down the hole and stuck his tongue inside. John chuckled when he heard the younger man repeating a particularly nasty swear word over and over. The older man sucked his middle finger into his mouth using his saliva as a lubricant before slowly pushing it inside the man who was writhing on the bed. He pumped the digit unhurriedly as he licked around and around before speeding up his fingering of the man...

"Stay flat like that and just arch a little bit for me." John said slapping his cock against Randy's ass

"Like this?"

"Just like that...perfect." He said running a hand over the tan flesh. John lined himself up and ever so gently pushed the tip of his dick in breaching the tightness. He groaned as the warmth swallowed him. "Oh god." Randy rotated his hips drawing more of John in. "Shit." John said with a laugh. "That feels good." He said starting to work his own hips back and forth. He rolled his hips over and over until all that could be heard was the two of them grunting and skin slapping. Not stopping John leaned forward and laced his and Randy's fingers together but also effectively pinning the thinner man to the bed

"Ohmygod!" Randy cried as John slammed his ass repeatedly

"Tell me how good it is Randy."

"Fuck," Randy grunted. "It's so goddamn good John."

"I'm so close."

"No. Please don't cum yet." John slowed his movements but the sounds of the younger man's whimpers made him speed up. He felt Randy squeeze his fingers tightly

"You good baby?"

"Mmhm." Randy moaned nodding weakly

"Can I,"

"Yea...don't stop." Using long but deep strokes John kept pumping until he grunted from his own orgasm. He rolled to the side and kissed his boyfriend. "Is it naptime now?" John smiled and kissed him again

"We can take a nap now Randella."


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Weeks Later**

Randy lunged for his phone as it rang then looked around to make sure no one in the office building had seen him

"Hello?" He answered shutting the door to his corner office

"Hey Randella."

"Juicy Jay. How's it out there in New York?"

"A little chilly for my liking. I've gotten used to the weather over there. How are you?"

"Eh, my mom's all on my ass again,"

"What ass?"

"Shut the hell up Sheena. Anyway, she's on me again about this party."

"Have you talked to Cody at all?"

"Not really."

"What does not really mean? I think that's a yes or no question."

"I've responded to a few of his texts but we haven't spoken."

"And why are you responding to his texts?"

"I'm not as rude as he is?"

"Smartass. Is he being a dick or what?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Bi-polar ass mother fucker."

"Are you talking about me or him?"

"I meant him but if there's something you want to tell me."

"I'm not tellin you shit. Finding out is the most fun in relationships."

"Randella I can think of at least two things off the top of my head that are more fun than that."

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"No but I'll be more than happy to show you what one of them is when I come back."

"Oh hey now. I'm not on speaker phone am I?"

"No. Why would you be on speaker phone and even if you were I'm alone so what gives?"

"I don't know but I had to ask."

"Why?"

"Are you sure I'm not?"

"Yes."

"I miss you." In his hotel room the biggest smile spread across John's face. He and Randy never voiced how they felt about each other. They didn't even call each other those pet names that come with every relationship unless it was the occasional baby or babe muttered in the bedroom. The way they felt was obvious when one of them caught a glimpse of the other from across a room and felt their stomach do flips or when they would caress the other for no reason at all

"I miss you too. I'm packing my bag tonight after dinner so I'll be ready to leave in the morning."

"What time is your flight getting here?"

"One-fifteen."

"Okay."

"Hey,"

"What?"

"I know he's your cousin and all but be wary of Cody. I don't trust him as far as I'd like to throw him."

"I'm a big boy John."

"So I've seen." Randy laughed

"I hate to cut our conversation short but I have a meeting with potential clients in three minutes and you know new clients means more money and you know I'm about stackin my paper."

"Don't let me stop that stackin. We'll talk later. Good luck."

"You won't. Call me when you can. Thank you."

"Bye."

"Later."

**Next Day**

John checked his watch as he walked quickly over to the baggage claim carousel at Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. He was excited to be back in Arizona and seconds closer to walking out to his car that would take him home so he could see Randy. He grabbed his black Louis Vuitton rolling bag and headed toward the glass doors where his chauffeured car would be waiting. John stepped outside and almost dropped the handle to his bag when he saw the tall man standing outside of the car

"Hi. What are you doing here?" John asked wrapping his arms around the man and squeezing him tight. His driver took the bag and loaded it into the back of the SUV

"I couldn't wait the 20 minutes it takes to drive from here to your house." The older man smiled as he pulled away from their embrace

"Let's go." He said opening the door. He made a point to watch Randy's backside as he climbed in the car and moved over to the back passenger seat. "I'm starving."

"Boyfriend of the year right here."

"What did you do to earn that title?" Randy eyed him. "Not that you haven't been great,"

"Shut up Sheena. I called your chef and he's making lunch right now."

"Boyfriend of the year right here ladies and gentleman. Thank you." John said kissing him

"You're welcome." Randy responded kissing John back. The older man slipped his tongue into the younger's mouth as a hand slipped between the man's legs. Automatically Randy's legs parted as he let the older man fondle him through his jeans

"Did you jerk-off while I was gone?" John asked quietly as he nibbled on the man's earlobe

"Not gonna lie - I tried but just couldn't do it."

"You didn't try thinking about me? Eight days is a long time."

"I thought about you at least once an hour each of those eight days but my hands aren't like yours."

"So this is mine then?" John asked giving a gentle squeeze

"Fuck John," The taller man said with a gasp as he grabbed the other man's wrist. "Lunch...please let us get through lunch first."

"But you didn't answer my question." Randy nodded and John smiled

"I can't believe what a little bitch boy I've turned into since being with you. Had me sporting a half-chub after just seeing you in these chinos." John laughed

"You like me in chinos huh?"

"What don't I like you in?"

"That's a very good question."

**John's House**

Randy set the table in the kitchen while John rolled his bag down to his bedroom then took a quick shower. Pepé Le Pew and Ooh La La, who had come over with Randy earlier, came out of hiding and followed John

"Do you not have any clean towels?" Randy asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Boy you still have water on you."

"I don't even care. All I want to do is eat then get you butt ass naked."

"Spell it out why don't you."

"Want me to? Well first,"

"Don't!" John chuckled as he took a seat at the table then patted the spot next to him for Randy to take a seat

"How did you get off work so early?"

"That meeting that I had yesterday was supposed to be today but I asked them if it would be alright to change it. I wanted to make sure I got off work early enough today to shower and get to the airport to meet you. I cleared my schedule for the afternoon when you told me that your plane landed around one."

"Isn't that messing with your money though?"

"I got racks on racks so clearing my schedule for the day isn't going to jack up my stacks that bad...or at all."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Would you have sent me back to work if it was going to mess me up?"

"No but I could have paid you what you missed for the day."

"You can still do that." Randy said wiping his mouth

"You're gonna have to earn it."

"Why are you making this so hard? I just want to eat my lunch and enjoy some time with you after not having seen you for a fortnight."

"Eight days Randella. A fortnight is fourteen days."

"I know what a mother fuckin fortnight is. Eat your lunch."

...

Randy and John had gone down to the media room so that John could check Bloomberg TV but the men only made it as far as the couch before they began kissing each other. Randy watched as John sank to his knees pulling at his belt while he did so. He worked his hands until the belt; button and zipper were all undone. The tall man helped him push the denim down then Randy watched as John nuzzled his flaccid flesh before taking it into his mouth. The older man sucked until the flesh became rigid then he turned his deep blue eyes up to look at the younger man. When their eyes locked it triggered the top in Randy and he started thrusting rapidly in and out of John's mouth

"Fuck!" Randy shouted as John began humming around his cock and gently rolling his sack in his hand. The kneeling man absorbed all the punishment being dished out by the man standing above him. Randy grunted and panted as he held the back of John's head. "Shit...you swallowed that." He said shuddering

"Um, I really didn't have a choice since you held the back of my head."

"Boy don't act like that was the first time you guzzled a load. You didn't waste a drop of that."

"You're sweet...have you been eating pineapples?" Randy laughed as he rid John of his shorts

"Honest to God I had pineapple juice this morning."

"I appreciate that." John said spreading out the sheet he usually used to cover his legs if he slept on the couch then sat on it. "Come on." He said tugging on his erection

"Want me to get on top and roller coast?"

"For fucks sake," John said with a laugh. "Get your sexy ass up here and sit on my dick." Randy straddled John and kissed him while the other man guided his cock toward the hole. He eased himself down and John aided him by spreading his cheeks apart. "You are so fucking tight Randy. Go slow." John ordered as his lover rolled back and forth. Once he was comfortable Randy started to ride John wildly as John held onto his hips and thrust his own. The younger man kept one hand on his boyfriend's muscular thigh and another on his chest as he bounced. John thrust hard upward and held Randy still

"Fuck John! Ohmygod!" Randy cried. Both men watched as the tall man's cock steadily leaked while John pressed hard on those nerves. He dragged a finger through then popped it in his mouth moaning as he did so. The sight only served to make Randy hornier and in turn he rode John harder and faster. John used a bit of the leakage as lubricant and fisted the other man's cock. "Yes baby yes!" Randy leaned in and as he kissed John he climaxed but kept riding John until he did too

"I should leave more often."

"No." Randy said kissing John again. "Don't unless you really have to." The older man grunted loudly as he stood with the other man still wrapped around him. "I should feel like a punk ass bitch but it's so hot that you're this strong."

"It is pretty hot."

"Where are we going?" Randy asked with a yawn

"Don't even start with the yawning now. We're going to the bedroom because there's not enough room on that couch for all the shit I'm about to do to you...and I need another condom." Randy burst out laughing

**Saturday Morning**

"We really shouldn't have gone out last night." Randy said rubbing his feet against John's

"No I don't think we should have gotten drunk last night. We're out of control."

"Do you think there's a couple's rehab?" John chortled

"Haven't you ever watched Intervention? They would send us to rehab but we'd have to go to separate ones and they hope that we break up while we're away."

"Well I don't want us to break up."

"Randella we're not going to rehab so we don't have to worry about that and we don't even need rehab...just better friends and better life choices."

"Is that Morning Chef?"

"Yes and he has a name."

"I'm sure he does but you always call him morning chef."

"Do you even know what his name is though?"

"Yes. Daniel has made me breakfast countless times and I would have been on some old bullshit if I never bothered to learn what it is."

"What time do we have to be over your parents'?" John asked running a thumb over one of Randy's cheekbones

"The party starts at 2."

"Oh it'll be nice and hot then."

"I know right. That's what I tell those assholes every year but no one wants to listen to me."

"Well I believe you."

"Shut up Sheena."

...

John looked at Randy as he stepped out of the bathroom

"Are we wearing the same shorts?" The tall man looked down

"Looks like it. Aw yea son...meant to be." John laughed

"Shut up. Which one of us is changing?"

"Is changing really necessary? And if it is then you're going to because you live here and have an entire closet."

"But I really like these shorts."

"Stop being a puss Sheena. This ain't prom so we can wear the same shorts. Are you ready?"

"I don't know if I want to go now since you called me a puss."

"That's a real puss move Puss-in-Boots."

"I hate you so much."

"I thrive on haters."

**The Orton House**

"Did you grow up here?"

"No. This house was built in 2011 and no I don't know why my parents decided to move into a house over 9,000 square feet _after _all their kids left."

"For the view." John said breathlessly as he stepped into the backyard

"The view is nice. You can see Camelback, Mummy and a few other ranges from here."

"This is gorgeous and I want that pool."

"My parents don't even swim."

"Ouch – that hurts."

"Hello boys!" Randy's mom said dancing over toward them. "Can I interest you in margarrrritas?" She said rolling the R unnecessarily

"How many of those margarrrritas have you had lady?" Randy asked hugging his mom

"Just two but your daddy's making them strong. Want one Johnny?"

"Maybe later. I should eat first."

"Well there is plenty of food so help yourself. We're all family here." And with that the woman danced away

"She's not going to make us sing 'We Are Family' later is she?"

"I can't say but apparently we are since she basically just gave me away. She actually told me to "lock you down" after she saw the watch you bought me for my birthday."

"Lock me down how? You're not a woman so you can't trap me with a baby and I use condoms."

"I'd poke a hole right in one of those mother fuckers." John started laughing. "But I can't have kids so my shadiness doesn't matter and I have no idea what she meant by lock down. I don't know how to lock a gay man."

"Adopt a kid behind my back?"

"That would take way too long." Randy shrugged. "She crazy. Do you want something to eat?"

"I do but don't you think I should meet your dad before rollin up in his house and eatin his food?"

"Look at you talkin like a keeper." The younger man said taking John by the hand. "Pop."

"Is this John?"

"Yes." John extended a hand

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. My wife goes on about you each time she sees you so I couldn't wait to meet John The Great."

"I don't know about great but he's alright."

"Why are you sticking around then?"

"Low self-esteem."

"Now that's a damn lie. Did you get the housewarming gift_s_ from your mother and I?"

"I did and I had someone come in and hang them professionally. How was the meeting you had that caused you to miss my party?"

"Lucrative."

"Those are always the best kind."

"That is the truth."

"I just wanted you to meet John so he felt okay with eating your food." Randy's dad laughed

"What an upstanding young man."

"Go ahead and sit down. I can make a plate for you."

"Oh thank you." John looked around the yard as he waited at the table for Randy. He wasn't there long before Randy came back

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink."

"I'll have water for now. Do you want one?"

"Yes." John grabbed them bottles of water and took his seat

"What is this?" He asked pointing to a mass on his plate

"My mom makes that. I've always hated it but because I love my mom I eat it anyway. Just hold your breath, chew and swallow."

"You are 30 years old and that means you're too damn old to eat food like that." Randy watched as John took a bite and his face turned every shade of green in a Crayola 64 pack of crayons

"Swallow it down big boy." The older man swallowed like his mouth was full of sand

"What is that?"

"I forget."

"Does she always cook like this?"

"No and that's the truly strange part. Everything else she makes is good but this shit...goddamn."

"Randella."

"Hmm?"

"This is terrible."

"Hold your breath, chew and swallow." The men looked around to make sure that no one was watching then shoveled the food in their mouths. They finished the rest of their food at a normal pace and when they were done Randy left the table to throw the trash away

"Hi there." Cody said sitting next to John

"Ugh – it's you."

"Yea this is my family or have you forgotten?"

"I've tried forgetting about you."

"You can't forget about me. Not when you have that boring Ran, - hey Randy." Cody said when Randy came back

"Hi Cody. What's up?"

"Don't," John sighed. "Never mind."

"What wrong Juicy?"

"Nothing."

"Juicy? Really?"

"You have a problem with me calling him Juicy? Why?" The younger man rolled his eyes. John looked down

"If you don't get your damn hand off my,"

"Hola Cody my baby boy."

"Hola mama."

"¿Es esto Juan?" John and Randy both turned toward the woman

"Si."

"El ladrón?" She said with a laugh

"Oh mama," Cody said. "Vamos a repasar aquí." He answered and left with his mother

"Sorry about that John."

"What?"

"Them speaking Spanish in front of you. I mean she said Juan so we both know that she was talking about you."

"I can speak Spanish and Cody knows that."

"You can?!"

"Yes."

"How come I never knew that?" Randy asked resting his chin on John's shoulder and looking at him

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"No."

"Then why would it even matter?"

"I would have let you hit this sooner had I known that."

"But I'm hittin it now and I'm sure I've made up for lost time." Randy kissed John's dimple

"I want to hear it later."

"¿Quieres saber qué? Usted no quiere que hable español para ti."

"Fuck." Randy said quietly making John chuckle. "That has the exact effect I thought it would."

"I'll do it if it means you doing that thing you did for me on my birthday."

"You mean me topping you?"

"No...the other thing."

"Oh! Shit no. That gave me a headache."

"No Spanish for you."

"Damn it Sheena...I'll pop a Tylenol."

"Why do I feel like people are staring at me?"

"What?"

"Take a look around." Randy had been so absorbed in John that he hadn't noticed the backyard start to fill up or that many of his family members were indeed staring in their direction. "Are they freaked out by the gay thing?"

"No. I've been gay for a long time."

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Uncle Barry."

"How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"You haven't. I've been well." The older man stuck his hand out

"Barry Orton, Randy's uncle."

"John,"

"Cena right?"

"Yes." John heard Randy groan

"So...how are things?"

"Good I guess."

"_Everything's good_?"

"Yes." John said firmly and feeling annoyed

"Can we catch up a little later Uncle Barry?"

"Oh yea, sure, sure. I'll see you later...nice meeting you John."

"Thanks." When the man was out of earshot John turned to his boyfriend. "Care to explain what the fuck that was all about?"

"There was a lot of talk amongst the family about your trial and all of that,"

"Randy,"

"I'm sorry," Before he could finish John left his seat and stalked inside the house. The younger man sighed loudly and followed him

"Give me a minute."

"I have to apologize now John."

"You knew before I got here that your family talked about my trial but you didn't say anything,"

"What did you want me to say to you?"

"You should have told me."

"You might not have come."

"Exactly right and I'm pissed at you for not telling me and taking away my choice of whether or not I wanted to be gawked at all afternoon. If I had my car I'd leave you here."

"But John,"

"No you took my choice."

"You're right and I'm sorry. You play it so cool so I forget that prison was an actual thing for you and that you damn near had your life ruined but John know that if for one second I thought people would stare at you like an animal I wouldn't have asked you here. Hell, I would have stayed home myself."

"Fine."

"Don't say fine." Randy said walking up to the other man and taking his hands. "I'm sorry." John nodded

"I trust and believe you."

"Dinosaurs." The older man just looked at him so Randy squeezed his hands. "Dinosaurs?"

"And chicken nuggets." John said with a smile


	11. Chapter 11

**Later**

"Uh-oh." Randy said when he saw his mom walking, well dancing, over with a drink in each hand

"I've got drinks!" She said handing them out

"Mom's got drinks."

"Aw," The woman cooed as she wrapped her arms around one of John's large ones. "Johnny called me mom."

"You've gone and made her blush Sheena." John smiled and poked one of his dimples with a finger

"Shit this is strong." He said after taking a drink

"But they're so good. Drink up!" And then she waltz away

"My mom is head over heels in like with you."

"It's my dimples I'm sure."

"And that smile you do where you don't show your teeth and you look coy...that shit really gets you in the feels." John laughed

"Oh you like that one?"

"It's pretty cute."

"Pretty cute?" John asked kissing the other man

"Yea and that's being generous."

"We'll see how much shit you're talkin when I'm gettin all in them,"

"Sorry about earlier." Cody said popping up

"What are you even talking about right now Cody?"

"With my mom and stuff. She didn't know that John could speak Spanish and,"

"And that's why you shouldn't talk about people...in English, Spanish or otherwise."

"Stop – I apologized so I don't need the lecture."

"Holy shit." John said

"That was rude Cody."

"Let's not get started on what's rude and what's not."

"What does that mean?"

"Do we really need to get into that Randy? I mean John is standing right here."

"Oh. My. God. Are you still on that shit?"

"But I had him first. I fucked John before you even knew him Randy!"

"Whoa." John said. Everyone milling around the backyard stopped what they were doing and looked at the three men standing near the pool

"What uncouth behavior."

"You would," Before Cody could finish his statement Randy reached out and slapped him hard across the mouth. John swore he heard the man's teeth clink together

"Randy." He said calmly

"I'm sick of his ass."

"I know."

"Ugh!" Cody finally said. "You stupid idiot!" The smaller man lunged forward but was grabbed by John who saw Cody's attack coming a mile away

"¡Fuera de mi hijo de puta!" Cody's mom screamed as she ran over to John

"What the hell?!" John yelled after being hit

"Don't touch him." Randy grabbed his mom who was clearly headed for Cody's mom. His dad came over along with his brother and they held their wives back

"I'm gonna fuck you up." Randy said pointing at Cody. "This is a beating years in the making." John happily let Cody go and hoped Randy really did beat the hell out of the other man

"You're not beating anyone Randy."

"Yes I am pop...even if I don't do it here I'll do it."

"What is this all about?"

"Randy stole John from me!" Cody yelled and kicked the tall man in the shin

"Fuck!" Randy screamed. As he bent down to rub his leg the younger man knocked him to the ground and jumped on top of him. John was torn. He could either pull Cody off or let Randy get the upper hand. He chose to wait it out and sure enough Randy managed to flip over and when he did he punched his cousin square in the face. Inside John smiled when blood spurted from Cody's nose. Although he was bleeding Cody never stopped swinging wildly, some of his punches actually landing

"Enough!" John yelled trying to appear the peacekeeper. He really could have watched the fight go on but alas he got between the men absorbing a few punches from them himself

"Move John!"

"Randy quit."

"Oh mírate a mi hijo." Cody's mom bemoaned as she wiped his face

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy's dad asked. "Someone answer me!"

"It's such a long story." John said

"We got nothing but time boy."

"Randy stole John from me is what happened." Cody said

"Son?"

"John's a grown man not property and therefor he cannot be stolen."

"Cut the bullshit Randal. Did Cody have him first?"

"You want to know what happened? Is everyone listening?" Randy asked as he spat on the ground. Of course everyone was listening. "Cody met John at the mall the day John was released and they fucked that night. That was their arrangement. John and Cody were fuck-buddies but Cody is a clingy, jealous prick so the nice thing they had he ruined. John tried on numerous occasions to get Cody to leave him alone."

"How do you figure into this Randal?"

"He was fucking John too!"

"I'm gonna bust your ass if you don't stop talking like that boy." Cody's dad said

"No I wasn't Cody and I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. John and I didn't get together until months later. And let me make it clear that when I say get together I mean an actual relationship. I don't just have sex with people unless there are feelings involved...and I don't mean feelings below the waist."

"Of all the people though,"

"Fuck that." Randy said. "John and I became friends and had no intentions of dating but it happened. We even tried not to be with each other but it is what it is. I'm not going to apologize for it because it pales in comparison to what Cody did."

"Oh? What did you do Cody?"

"This isn't about me."

"It's always about you. Ya know," _Ah shit_ John thought. _Here it comes._ "While we're on the subject of Cody let me just tell you what it is he doesn't want to say – he slept with and is still sleeping with my ex Thomas. They were doing it behind my back."

"Is that what happened to Thomas?"

"Yes honey."

"I liked him too...no offense John. You seem alright but we don't know each other well enough yet." John nodded

"No offense taken. I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's okay Johnny." Had he not been so mad Randy would have laughed at the way his mom gushed over John

"Are you ready to go?" Randy asked rubbing a thumb over John's fingers while he held his hand

"You guys don't have to go."

"We're not staying here with them...oh and I know you touched John earlier, nasty ass." Randy kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you too honey."

"See ya mom." John said hugging the woman. "It was nice meeting you." He said to his lover's dad who nodded

"Get home safe." And with those parting words everyone watched as John and Randy left the party

**Randy's House**

"How's the leg?" John asked lifting the bag of ice on the tall man's shin. "Oh ouch." He said when he saw the bruise. "He really kicked the shit out of you."

"He brought that leg down from the Heavens."

"If it makes you feel better I'm pretty sure you broke his nose."

"I know that I broke his nose and it does make me feel better." Randy said sipping the tea John had made for him

"Do you think your dad hates me?"

"No." The younger man said kissing John. "My dad cannot stand Cody. He hasn't liked him since we were kids but tolerates him because we were friends and that's his brother's son."

"You should let me put some Bactine on those cuts." John said lifting Randy's glasses and looking at the cuts on his face yet again

"Cody's an asshole but he's not diseased. I've washed my face so I'll be fine."

"If it scars and messes up your pretty face I'll be pissed."

"But I'll be ruggedly handsome."

"Me no want." Randy gasped

"Juicy. No dinosaurs?" John smiled. "Look at you."

"What?"

"Smiling like the Cheshire cat."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not Sheena. So Dinosaurs or chicken nuggets?"

"I'm not choosing. Chicken nuggets _and_ dinosaurs." John said kissing his boyfriend

"Oh well aren't I special?"

"Yes."

"Then can you hand me my phone?"

"Just use me why don't you?"

"Have a heart. I'm injured here."

"What a baby."

"Your phone's ringing."

"That's because you're calling me. Why? I'm right here." Randy checked his phone

"Oh shit. Wrong person." He said tossing his phone to the side. "I guess the call just wasn't meant to be."

"Oh wow."

"Question,"

"What?"

"That's my ringtone though?" John started laughing. "Nasty Boy by Biggie?"

"You were never supposed to hear that."

"Well I have. Now what?"

"It used to be Damn It Feels Good to Be a Gangsta so..."

"It does feel good to be a gangsta."

"Says the guy lying here with glasses and an ice pack."

"Sheena."

**Next Morning**

John didn't feel Randy rubbing his feet on him but he did hear the man groan

"What's the matter?"

"My leg hurts."

"Still?"

"Yes."

"I told you you should have soaked in a bath. You're sore right now."

"Thanks mom."

"We could have gotten in the Jacuzzi."

"Alright already Sheena."

"I'm just saying."

"Say one more thing."

"And what are you going to do with that peg leg?"

"Don't test me boy."

Mommy: you and Johnny, me and dad? Brunch? At the house? 11:30?

"Do you want to have brunch with my parents?"

"What?" Randy turned his phone toward John. "Does she normally text like that?"

"Pretty much."

"After yesterday I'm surprised I've been invited back to Orton Manor. We can brunch."

Randy Pandy: we'll be there

Mommy: how are you?

Randy Pandy: my leg hurts

Mommy: your leg?

Randy Pandy: from Cody kicking me. It bruised before I even went to bed

Mommy: oh gosh. Well take it easy and make Johnny drive and wait on you today

Randy Pandy: lol. Your Johnny's taking care of me. He makes a great cup of tea btw

Mommy: oh does he? Guess what was just added to the brunch menu

Randy Pandy: lol. I'll see you later

Mommy: okay honey

"I still have to eat a little something before we go."

"For real. I'm starving."

"What's in your pantry? I can bring you something after I let your babies out."

"I have these oatmeal and fruit bowls down there."

"Okay." John located the dogs and let them out and while they were doing whatever it is they did outside John prepared an oatmeal and fruit bowl for he and Randy each

**Later**

"Aww look at my baby."

"Don't coddle him dear."

"But he's got a little limp."

"I offered to carry him to and from the car."

"Don't strain yourself Cena. He's milking it."

"Pop."

"What? It can't be that bad. Cody is only 100 pounds."

"But he's an angry little twink. There was a lot of added force on top of that 100 pounds."

"Speaking of Cody," Mrs. Orton said picking up her phone. She went through her messages until she found the one she was looking for. "I had this sent to me this morning." Randy and John both smiled at the picture of Cody with two black eyes and a very obviously broken nose

"I would get up and Dougie right now if it weren't for my bum leg." John laughed

"Are those flowers for me?" Randy's mom asked

"Oh yea." John said handing them over

"I told him not to get any but he insisted."

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I printed up little menus when you told me about your leg."

"Oh good. Now I can just circle what I want and you can get it John."

"That was my plan."

"I'm not giving him a pen." Randy's mom smiled at John as she handed her son a Bic pen. Randy burst out laughing while John just stood there

"Oh man," Randy said with a sigh. "I love my mom."

"Thanks a lot. We're on the outs right now mom."

"Oh Johnny." The woman said patting his shoulder

"Here you go Juicy." Randy said handing his paper to John. "And I'll take a mimosa while I wait." John snatched the paper

"You know it would be a real shame if that hot food dropped in your lap."

"A real shame for which one of us?"

"In front of your parents though?"

"Ain't no shame in my game." He said taking a mimosa from John. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Randella."

**A Month Later**

Randy sat in his living room and drummed his blunt nails on the arm of his couch as he waiting for John who was late. The older man was never late so Randy wasn't sure if he should be mad or worried. Just as he was about to call the man there was a knock at the door then it opened

"What the hell John?"

"Sorry I'm late but I got caught up in something. Hey guys." He said to Pepé and La La

"Caught up in what? You got off work hours ago."

"I know. Here's my peace offering." John said extending the box in his hands toward Randy

"This better be something good for almost making us late and missing our reservations...like a car." The tall man removed the lid to the box and smiled as he reached inside

"Well it's not a car."

"You got me a Frenchie with blue eyes." Randy said cuddling the tiny puppy. "How did you find another blue Frenchie and how much did you pay for him?" He held the dog up and checked the undercarriage. "Yes a him."

"When you said that you would get another puppy if you could have a blue one I started looking for them. After extensive searching I found a breeder and we've kept in contact since she found out her female was pregnant."

"Thank you so much John." Randy said kissing the older man

"You're welcome."

"God he's so cute...and he's got one floppy ear. Now I don't want to go out." The younger man said cradling the dog who had made itself quite comfortable in his arms. "How many were there?"

"Just four."

"Are there any girls?"

"Uh-huh. There were two boys and two girls."

"I want one of the girls too."

"You want me to buy you another one?" John asked

"I'll buy her. How much was he?"

"$3800."

"Can you let her know I want a girl?" As he lowered his head John laughed at how cute Randy was when it came to his dogs

John C: he'd like one of the girls

Missy French B's: are you sure?

John C: I wish you could see him. He's very sure

Missy French B's: which one?

John C: can you send me a picture of them that way he can pick?

Missy French B's: give me a few minutes

John C: no rush

"What are you going to name him?"

"Sacré Bleu. I'm sure I'll end up calling him Bleu for short." John laughed

"That's disgustingly cute."

"He's disgustingly cute. This floppy ear is killing me right now. Did you pick him for the ear?"

"No. I thought those blue eyes were nice eyes for a dog. I barely even noticed that floppy little ear of his."

"You are so cute." The tall man said to the puppy

"Oh here they are." Randy looked at the picture for what John thought was only two seconds before picking the dog he wanted

"The one on the right."

John C: the one on the right

Missy French B's: with the belly patch?

John C: yes. I assume that's why he wants her

Missy French B's: I'll bathe her tonight and you can come for her tomorrow?

John C: okay. $?

Missy French B's: 3000 since she's runty

John C: okay. We'll see you tomorrow around one?

Missy French B's: we'll be waiting! : )

"We're going tomorrow. I said we'll be there around one."

"That's perfect. I'm going to let all of them out then we can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm hungry." John chuckled

**Fleming's**

"How was your day?"

"Great for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"I got a text from Cody."

"Oh dear God."

"All he said was I forgive you but I didn't respond...until I told my mom and she said he was going into surgery today."

"Surgery?"

"Apparently I set that perfect little nose of his askew. He had to fix it."

"He does have a cute nose."

"This is a nice place Sheena. Don't make me get turned up in here and show out." John choked on his wine

"Please don't be ratchet."

"I don't want to hear you complimenting your former fuck-buddy."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Anyway," Randy said with a roll of his eyes. "I said good luck and that was the end of it." The older man nodded

"So what are you going to name the newest puppy?"

"I'm not sure. It's a toss-up between Merci Beaucoup or Femme Fatale." John closed his eyes and smiled

"I can't even with these names. I'm going on the assumption that because they're French bulldogs that they have these French names."

"That would be a good assumption. I hope La and Pepé are being nice to Bleu."

"Did you buy them together?"

"Yes and they've only been around each other. Frenchies need to come in two's. They live better that way."

"Oh I'm sorry. I would have gotten you two,"

"It's okay. We're getting one tomorrow so Bleu will be just fine."

"Do you want to stop at the store after we leave here or tomorrow?"

"After dinner."

"Can you speak French?" Randy laughed loudly then covered his mouth

"No."

...

John kissed all over Randy's shoulder as the men lay on their sides in bed. The tall man whimpered and squeezed his lover's hand tight as John laced them together. John moved his hips faster and pushed deeper and loved the sounds coming from his man. They were beautiful, raw, unbridled and sounded like music to John's ears

"Make me cum John. Fuck I'm so close." The older man reached down and jerked Randy's cock. "Oh shit...faster." John was pleased when he heard the low moan and panting from the other man. He licked his hand then wiped what was left on the sheets. "Lay down." Randy said already pushing John onto his back. He removed the condom John wore and took the man's cock in his mouth. He sucked hard and fast, bobbing his head and twisting his hand. John looked down and watched the younger man tongued the tip of his cock and lap up the cum as it flowed

"Damn it Randy."

"What?"

"You're so nasty. Fuck." Randy laughed

"Because you don't lick your hand or my stomach all the time?"

"Stop making apples and pineapple staples in your diet."

"And deny myself those wonderful blowjobs that end with you swallowing? Not in this lifetime Sheena."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to let the dogs out for the night. The old ones anyway as I'm sure I'll be up with Bleu again before morning. You coming with me?"

"I'll go downstairs with you but I'm getting a drink."

"Scotch?"

"I meant water but a scotch doesn't sound bad." John said scratching his stomach

"Yoo...come look at this Sheena." John turned around and walked back up the two steps he'd gone down

"What?"

"Look." Randy said standing in the sitting area at the top of the stairs. "That is so – oh my God – I'm going super gay. Where's my camera?" Before John could agree with him Randy had gone back to his bedroom, for his phone no doubt, to get a picture of Ooh La La, Sacré Bleu and Pepé Le Pew sleeping in a heap


	12. Chapter 12

**In honor of John Cena's birthday today...because who wouldn't want a chapter of fan fiction written about them on their born day?**

**Weeks Later**

**Grayhawk Golf Club**

Randy and John sat inside the clubhouse waiting for Roman and Wade to show up. They were always late and each time John and Randy swore they wouldn't show up early but they always did

"Whose idea was it to have this early of a tee time?"

"Yours Randella because you said that it would be too hot any time after noon." Randy stared at his boyfriend. "What?"

"I thought we were a couple."

"We are. What the hell are you talking about?"

"If we were a real couple when I said that you would have taken me to the side and slapped the shit out of me for saying something so stupid." John chuckled

"I'm sorry for not laying hands on you. Are you going to be grumpy now?"

"You're looking at a total grumposaurus rex over here." John leaned over and kissed Randy sweetly

"Don't be grumpy okay?"

"Damn you Sheena."

"Chicken nuggets." Randy gave his patented half smile

"Lots of chicken nuggets." He said kissing John

"Bloody hell." Wade said walking up. "I'm sure the two of you spent the night together so please try and keep your hands off each other for the duration of our game."

"Shut the hell up Barrett. I'll kiss Sheena when and where I want."

"Can we get this round started before the two of you go into one of your spats?" Roman asked

"I'm with Roman on this one. If I didn't know any better I'd think that there were unrequited feelings between the two of you."

"If there are it's all on Barrett's end. I'm in a very satisfying and happy relationship and well...you just don't do it for me Wade. Sorry."

"Oh get the hell out of here. I'm not gay and if I were you wouldn't do it for me."

"That wasn't a good comeback buddy." Wade rolled his eyes at Roman. "I'm just saying. Who are the teams?"

"We always play the same. You and Wade, me and Randella."

"Yea but the two of you always win."

"Well we're better than the two of you."

"Let's switch partners."

"I'm not really into that Roman."

"You know what I mean Orton."

"Changing Wade for Sheena or me isn't going to help you win. How about we go easy on the two of you?"

"This really isn't fair."

"Quit your bitchin Roam and let's play."

"I need you to give your all in this today Wade. I'm sick of losing."

"It's not my fault."

"Shut the fuck up." Randy said through gritted teeth. "I'm tired, I'm starting to sweat and I don't have time for your shit."

"Randy." John said calmly. Randy rolled his shoulders and his neck

"Sorry. Let's just play...as we normally do." After Randy's little outburst the men played a relatively quiet game of golf then had lunch at the club like the normally did

"What was that all about?" John asked when he and Randy were in the car

"What? Me chasing Wade with a golf club?"

"No. You pretending the club was a dick was funny. I meant before we even started playing."

"Oh...that."

"Yes that."

"I'm just stressed out is all."

"Do you want to tell me about what or just leave me here in the dark?"

"Life."

"Stop being cryptic. You know I hate that shit."

"Okay, okay," Randy said taking the hand John didn't have on the steering wheel. "You know how I had lunch with some of my family this week right?"

"Yes."

"A lot of them don't like you." The younger man blurted out

"What?"

"I brought up us taking our vacation together and my aunt starts in, then my other aunt and a cousin...they all started to bombard me. Long story short is they don't like you and they hate the thought of us together."

"Whoa."

"My mom defended you if that helps."

"It's comforting but knowing your family hates me doesn't feel good. What's the issue?"

"Prison, Cody...you being in the middle of my and Cody's rift. He and I used to be best friends."

"Why is it that no one but your mom and dad can see that Cody's not a nice person? If I make you happy and your parents like me then I don't care what they have to say. Sorry."

"You don't have to be so short about it."

"Yes I do because you won't. Just like with Cody when you kept giving him all those chances and hanging out with him when you knew what he was doing."

"If it were anyone else I would have cut him off but because he's my family I didn't."

"From what I've seen he's been a pretty fucking shitty friend to you. Whether you were best friends, family or acquaintances, what he did and still does with Thomas is unforgiveable. I bet he hasn't and will never apologize for that but your family has a problem with me...get the fuck out of here."

"Okay you're mad."

"Hell yea I'm mad. Your family is giving you shit because of me when they have poison already in their inner circle. I was made an example of by the state and lied to by my old accountant but I'm the bad one? Meanwhile Cody's still out there wreaking havoc,"

"Alright John...goddamn. I said one fuckin thing to you."

"One thing was enough."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do. Your family members have collectively made up their minds to not like me. It doesn't matter what I do or what you do."

"Well I still like you."

"Oh thanks."

"Don't say thanks like me liking you means nothing."

"It means everything but," John sighed. "I guess I'm madder with myself than anything. If I had never stayed in that store after I bought my phone then this wouldn't be an issue."

"If you had not stayed in that store then we probably wouldn't have met."

"What about Wade and Roman?"

"We both knew Wade and Roman before you went to the big house and we'd never met. If you didn't meet Cody then you wouldn't have come to his apartment and you and I wouldn't be here...today."

"I didn't want to date you when I first saw you though."

"I didn't want to date you either but I started having feelings for you after hanging out for a while. Trust me when I say that I grappled with those feelings too. On one hand I thought I can't do this to Cody but on the other I thought fuck him because he did it to me...and then there was you."

"Me?"

"I didn't want you getting caught in between Cody and myself and I never wanted you to feel like I was using you to get back at him."

"Are you?"

"Absolutely not. You're one of my best friends John and I'd never do that to you. I wouldn't do it to anyone but not you especially."

"You just hit me right in the feels." Randy chortled

"It's all true though. I don't care that some of my family doesn't like you. You're not for them to like. My dad likes you and my mom is fucking crazy about you," John laughed. "And I love my mom so if you've won her over then that's all there is." John smiled his coy smile

"Let's go inside." He said shutting the car off

"Fine but I'm topping this time. You bent over way too much today while we were playing."

"We played 18 holes and I had to tie my shoe that one time."

"Then you bent over 19 times too many."

"Do I really have to bend over for you?"

"Yes. I want you touching them toes Sheena."

"Can I shower first?"

"For what? We showered this morning then played golf. Did you get swamp ass while we were out there?"

"No but I like to be clean."

"I'm not rimmin your punk ass now get in that room and strip." Randy said gently shoving the shorter man

"Do not shove me."

"What are you going to do about it?" The tall man asked with another shove as he advanced toward his lover

"You're gonna get yourself fucked up Randella."

"I'm gonna get fucked up?" He asked with a laugh. Randy pushed John back onto the bed and climbed on top. He pinned one of John's arms above his head and he kissed him hard and his other hand worked the belt and manipulated the older man's zipper. John kissed back hungrily and with one free arm attempted to remove his shirt. Feeling his struggle Randy stood up and while he undressed John removed the shirt. John watched Randy move to the side of the bed for a condom and lubricant. "Stand up." The younger man ordered. John stood. "Now turn around and bend over." He did as told. Randy smeared the viscous solution down John's crack then stuck two fingers inside of him almost purring when he heard a deep moan from the man

"Two Randy?"

"Shh...you can take it." Randy said pumping the digits at a steady pace. With his other hand he fisted his own cock getting his manhood ready. John could hear the crinkling of a wrapper and thought that he would like to feel his boyfriend's fingers for a little longer but was definitely okay with what he was getting soon. He felt the hard dick being rubbed between his cheeks and pushed back slightly. "Oh I guess you're ready." Randy said still teasing

"Stop being a," John's words were cut short when he felt the first thrust of the younger man's hips. Randy got a firm grip on John's waist and went to work immediately pounding the man's tight hole. In the one other time Randy topped, John learned the man liked being in utter control and completely dominating. The more he moaned the harder Randy went but John loved it. If he had to bottom this was the way he wanted it

John raised his forehead off the bed when he felt Randy slow down and stop. The younger man pulled all the way out then plunged back in

"Randy,"

"What? I know what you want and you'll get it." Randy said as he plunged in again but this time he didn't pull out. The man kept thrusting his balls slapping against John's plump ass. He threw his head back he came buried deep inside of John. "Fuck." He said pulling the condom off

"Come here." John said turning over and lying back on the bed. In true bottom style, the younger man sank down taking John into his mouth as he did. He tongued the very tip before deep throating John and swallowing around his cock. "Shit Randy." Adding his hand, Randy pumped his fist up and down the engorged member ingesting what flowed into his mouth

"You good?" He asked looking up at the older man

"_You good_?" John mocked. "No. Now it's your turn."

**Hours Later**

Both men, on their backs, lay on John's bed panting like crazy. Twice already one of them had tried speaking only to have sounds creep past their lips before the sounds were replaced with heavy breathing

"Sheena." John turned his head to his left

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?" The older man chuckled

"Yes? Are you?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't tried standing. That? What we just did there is unhealthy."

"What are you going on about?"

"How many times was that?"

"Don't know...count the wrappers later." John said with a cough. "Your phone,"

"I hear that piece of shit."

"Can you reach?"

"Not worried about it." Randy wasn't worried about it until the phone rang again. He sat up with a loud grunt and found the phone on the floor in his pants pocket. "Hi mom!" John laughed at Randy who tried to hide the exhaustion in his voice by being extra loud. "Dinner? I don't know. Let me ask him." He covered the phone and looked at John then put it on mute. "My dad's out for the night so my mom wants to have dinner. Do you want to go?"

"I'm so tired."

"I know."

"But we can't leave mom hanging like that."

"I know."

"We can go but I'm praying it's at the very least two hours from now."

"We'll go mom, shit," Randy cursed forgetting to unmute the phone. "Hello? Yea we'll go. Okay just text me. Sure, bye." He climbed back on the bed and laid his head on John's shoulder. "7:30-8ish she said. She'll text me where she wants to go." John checked the clock

"Awesome. Should we pick her up?"

"Like a real date with her gay son and his boyfriend?"

"Just like that."

"You're driving."

"That's fine...I am her favorite."

"Shut up Sheena."

After napping for a solid hour and half John and Randy awoke to a text from the younger man's mom saying that she wanted to eat at Sushi Roku. Randy sent a text back saying that he and John would pick her up before he joined the older man in the shower

**Sushi Roku**

"This is so nice." The woman said sliding to the middle of the circular booth seat while John and Randy sat on either side of her

"What's that?"

"Having dinner with the two of you. You never really made time for me like this before ya know."

"Are you pretending to be a good son Randella?"

"No. I have no idea what this woman is talking about. What are you talking about woman?"

"Before," She said making a motion with her hand. "Before John is all I'm going to say."

"Are you not so subtly referring to Thomas?"

"I thought it was subtle."

"Me too." John agreed

"But yes I was."

"You're right. Thomas liked to have all of my attention so I did spend a lot of my time with him and not enough with you. I'm sorry mom."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did."

"It's alright. John doesn't care if he sees me or not so I have a lot of time for you."

"We're busy during the week Randella. Would you rather I gave you a hard time about work?"

"No Sheena. I was joking."

"I don't get the joke."

"John and I don't really see each other that much during the week. We spend most of our time together on the weekends."

"Well that's no good. You need to see one another more so you can connect."

"Oh we're plenty connected when we do see each other." John choked on his water

"If we weren't in this restaurant I'd pop you in the mouth Randal."

"But mom," He said with a laugh. "Do you have that spoon I dreaded as a child in your purse?"

"I get it but I don't want to think about you in flagrante just like you don't want to think about your father and I."

"Oh God." Randy wailed

"Jesus." John muttered

"Well."

"This table needs drinks...lots and lots of drinks." John added wishing for their waitress but instead of the waitress showing up one of Randy's aunts and a cousin came over

"Hello there!" The woman said leaning over to kiss Randy and his mother. John got the stink eye. "Having dinner are we?"

"Yes." Randy said flatly. "You remember John right?"

"Ah yes. Hello John." John gave a curt nod. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Why?" John asked

"Oh I don't know. I guess after that party debacle I didn't think I'd see you again."

"I can't tell if that's disappointment or relief in your voice."

"Um," Randy's mom said interrupting. "Can I give you a call tomorrow? The boys are going on vacation soon and I want to have a nice dinner with them before they do."

"Sure...you can give me a call. You all have a wonderful night."

"Mom why did you interrupt John? He was about to snap back and I wanted to hear it."

"Because we're having a nice dinner together and I don't want any nonsense. I don't want you _snapping back_ Johnny. You hear me?"

"I hear you but with all due respect I'm not taking her shit or anyone else's." The woman nodded

"I can understand that. Let's do sake bombs."

"Yes! That's what I'm talkin about."

"Mom please."

"Oh no Randella."

"Come on Randy."

"No. I will not do sake bombs with my mom."

"I'll do one with you."

"Just one?"

"What the hell. We have my driver for the night. You're my kind of woman."

"You don't like women Johnny."

"If I did and I was ten years younger,"

"Ten?!" The woman asked with a laugh

"I'm mature." As Randy's mom laughed John looked over at his boyfriend who made the _'watching you'_ sign with his fingers. John began laughing too

**Later**

"That was fun." John said as they were being driven back to his house

"You mean the shameless flirting with my mom?"

"It was harmless."

"You laid it on thick and she devoured it then sopped up the juices with a biscuit." John laughed and his driver who heard laughed too

"She's a good time."

"You mean good time gal."

"Oh stop it. You sound jealous right now and I don't like that. Give me a kiss." Randy kissed John

"I'm not jealous I'd just never seen anything like it. I suppose I should be happy that the two of you get along like you do."

"You should be."

"But if we break up you have to break up with her too."

"We're not breaking up." John said lacing his fingers with Randy's. "Huge dinosaurs...huge carnivorous dinosaurs." Randy smirked

"And an infinite supply of chicken nuggets."

**Two Days Later**

"I wish the kids could have come with us." Randy said getting comfortable in the lush seat of the private jet

"There's no way they would have made it through this flight. I'm not sure I'll make it."

"I know. My last six flights total doesn't equal the amount of this one plane trip."

"Let's just try and relax so we don't think about being on here for over 24 hours." Randy groaned

"Aww Sheena."

"Sorry."

**Hours Later**

"Hey Juicy?"

"Mm." John grunted

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Then let's move on with what you were going to say."

"Boy don't get smart. I want you to come lay on the couch with me. You've had your big ass wedged in that chair since we got on here."

"I'm stuck."

"Come on. I want to go to sleep." John stood from his chair and walked over to his boyfriend

"Get up. You know I'm the big spoon."

"I'm taller than you."

"I fuck better." Randy stood. "That's what I thought." The older man said lying down

"Me getting up for you doesn't mean I agree it's just that I've clearly taken on the role of bottom in our relationship. I've made your toes curl." John chuckled

"That you have."

**Seychelles: Dhevatara Beachfront Hotel: Koray Suite**

"This room and view made that long ass flight worth it." Randy said. "I can't wait to take my clothes off."

"And I cannot wait for you to take them off."

"The bed looks sturdy...want to break it in?"

"Oh absolutely and I will shut the door to the veranda while you get undressed."

"I like having the door open. Maybe I should try to keep it down."

"You're not going to keep it down. I'm goin in." Randy smirked as he threw the comforter and sheets back on the bed


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Days Later: Koray Suite**

John woke up to Randy elbowing him but also rubbing their feet together. He wasn't sure how the man was able to do both at the same time but he was able and John liked it

"Yes Randella."

"Open your eyes Sheena." John slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room

"What?"

"You don't seem surprised so I assume that this is your doing."

"It is."

"You romantic mother fucker you." Randy said referring to their suite being filled with blue, gray and white balloons on the floor and attached to strings floating around

"Happy anniversary Randella."

"Happy anniversary to you too Sheena." The tall man said adding a kiss. "I can't believe you did this and how much I like it."

"I'm not sure how to even respond to that." John said rubbing his face

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That makes this cheesy thing I had made seem way less cheesy." Randy said getting out of bed

"We're free to get super cheesy in Seychelles but once we leave it's back to macho men."

"Is this like a 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' type of thing?"

"If that were a thing then we wouldn't be here now would we?"

"This is true." Randy said handing something flat and wrapped to John who unwrapped it slowly then smiled even before reading it

"This is," John paused. "It's really sweet. I didn't think either of us was capable." Randy chuckled

"Do you really like it?" For once he was unsure of himself. When he saw the letter he knew it said everything he wanted to but didn't know how John would react. He walked around the store holding the item and reading it over and over until he had it memorized:

_I want to _

_Hold your hand_

_Laugh at your jokes_

_Walk by your side_

_Snuggle on the couch_

_Talk about whatever_

_And_

_Kiss your lips _

_Every single day_

He recited in his head as John read it

"Yes. You summed up my sentiments exactly."

"I thought it would be nice since we don't really express our feelings toward each other."

"Not verbally, no." John read his _love letter _again before placing it on the table. "What do you want to do today?"

"This. All day if we can." Randy responded straddling John

"We can't because we have to eat and we have that couples massage...at some point we're going to eat lunch and dinner,"

"Shut up Sheena. Do you buy these by the 100s?" The younger man asked opening a foil packet with his teeth

"Actually I do. I buy two of the 100 boxes at a time."

"And how many have we gone through?" He asked rolling the condom on John's member

"You don't want to know...I packed the end of a box for this trip."

"Damn that's a lot of sex for two people who really only see each other on the weekend."

"We make up for lost time." John said sitting up while Randy rode him

**Dhevatara Spa**

"Oh Juicy." Randy moaned making John laugh

"I know. This feels amazing doesn't it?"

"Amazing isn't a high enough compliment. I could lay here forever."

"I only paid for 135 minutes."

"That'll do. You're going to spoil me Juicy Jay...and this is coming from a man who spoils himself with no shame."

"Well I'm set, my family is set and I don't have pets so that leaves you."

"I never wanted to be kept or taken care of but I'm completely okay with this arrangement between us." John chuckled

...

"What are you going to do with that video Sheena?"

"Catalog it for my private collection."

"Private collection? What's in this collection of yours? Lovers past?"

"Nope. Just you. What do you think of our own video?"

"You mean film us having sex?"

"Yes."

"I'm intrigued."

"I mean you walk around naked all the time anyway so I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal would be it falling into the wrong hands."

"And what? We're offered a contract for couples' movies?"

"No one wants to watch us fuck. I'm not sure I even want to see it."

"You don't have to watch it but I will." Randy straddled John as he sat on the couch

"Is that still on?"

"Yes." The tall man turned the camera around

"If you really want to we can tonight."

"I have that recorded so you can't renege on the deal."

"A deal is a deal." He said grinding his hips against John

"Does being away make you hornier by any chance?" The older man asked getting a grip on Randy's manhood

"Maybe just a little." Randy said slipping a finger into the other man's mouth. He moaned as John pumped his fist and sucked on the finger

**Later: Dinner**

"Sheena!" Randy whispered harshly as he slammed the menu shut

"What?"

"Look at the wine menu and tell me it's missing some decimal points." John opened the menu and looked it over slowly

"Not only do I think its missing decimal points but I think instead of adding them they accidentally tacked extra zeroes on."

"Oh my God...did you read this one? One seven two zero zero. That's five numbers."

"I'm pretty sure that's seventeen thousand two-hundred."

"I know what it is." Randy said closing the menu again. "We're drinking the cheap stuff tonight." John scanned the menu

"I'm perfectly happy with a three hundred seventy-five dollar bottle of wine. I mean if that's what you really think of me."

"Ooh you son of a bitch." John laughed. "Well played. Get whatever you want."

"Chateau LaCroix please."

"Oh you had that shit already picked out you sneaky bitch."

"I think you're great too."

"Thanks but do you know what's really great?"

"What?"

"Eating on the sand like this. It's super casual, we're barefoot,"

"It's a good thing the water's warm."

"For real. So what's that?" Randy asked pointing to the box on the table making John laugh

"Why don't you open it and see?"

"Oh it's for me? My, my." The younger man said already peeling the paper off. "It's orange. I like it already."

"I bet."

"How do you remember all the stuff I say I want?"

"It's easy listening to that melodious yet silky voice of yours."

"You know I love me some Hermes swag." Randy said leaning across the table for a kiss

"I know how you like your swag in general."

"So true. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome very much. How big is your cuff link collection now?"

"Not big enough so if you ever just want to swing by Hermes and buy me more then by all means."

"Why do you own so many?"

"You can tell a lot about a man by his links. I get compliments all the time. Let's face it with the business we work in you know that clients like to see you dressed well and are more trusting when you are. I've had male and females mention my cuff links by name."

"They do like us well-dressed."

"Those shallow fucker's sure do." Randy said reaching into his pocket. "I'm a little hesitant in giving you this because I don't know how you'll react."

"I could tell you were hesitant about the gift you gave me earlier and I loved it."

"You make me nervous because I actually care about what you think."

"Don't be nervous." John said reaching across the table for the man's hand

"That's easy for you to say." The younger man retorted placing a box on the table. "Open it." He said exhaling loudly. John opened the box and laughed when he saw what was inside

"Alright – which one do I get to wear?"

"You actually want to wear one?"

"Sure I do."

"That one." John took the ring that read: _I Love You _from its place in the box. "Look on the inside." Squinting, John read the inside

"Taken." He said with a laugh before putting it on. Randy put on his ring that was inscribed with _I Know. _"Is this so we never have to say it?"

"Do we need to? I mean we know how we feel about each other. I much prefer dinosaurs and chicken nuggets."

"Then chicken nuggets." John said smiling

"Dinosaurs." When their meal arrived the men ate and talked about nothing as they laughed. Conversation be it serious or silly always just came easy for them. After they were done the shirts they had worn were removed and tossed to the side as they walked to the water and took a seat

"This view is incredible. It puts the one at my house to shame."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Juicy. Your shitty little view is still nice."

"Oh thanks flat ass." Randy burst out laughing

"I can't help it okay!"

"I know. As long as you keep working it like it's a fatty then we're all good."

"You know I can put it on ya." John laughed before kissing Randy hard on the lips. "What was that for?"

"This." John made a sweeping motion with his hand. "For coming along at the perfect time in my life and making what could have been a very difficult year for me so much easier. For being as funny as you are and as nice as you are...for being exactly you and what I needed. What I need."

"Damn Sheena. We're really exploring our feelings on this trip."

"Because once we leave we're not going to speak of it again. I like what we have. The banter and how we just know what the other wants or needs without saying a word."

"We work hella well together."

"That we do but I do have one tiny complaint."

"And that is?"

"I want to see you more. I'm not talking about moving in together or anything like that because I don't think we're ready and you just bought your house but we need more dates during the week and stuff...when we can. I know that we're both busy."

"John I'd love to see you more during the week. You are the only person, other than my mom of course, I like to have around all the time. From the day we met you allowed me to act a fool without judgment...you're one of the few people in my life to ever do that. My job doesn't allow me that freedom and knowing that I have you when I get off work is," Randy stopped as he tried to think of the right word to say. "It's a gift. You've been a gift to me."

"Oh shit." John said wiping his eyes

"Don't go snottin on me Sheena." Randy joked as he wiped his own eyes

"This water is washing sand up my butt."

"I'm surprised anything can get up that tight ass."

"You did."

"Yea I did."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess...we have a movie to make."

**Koray Suite**

John finished showering before Randy and while he waited he tried to find the best place for the camera in their room. What he really needed to make it a cinematic masterpiece was another camera and at least one boom operator. Since he and his boyfriend weren't porn stars he had none of that and would just have to make do with what he did have. He found what he thought would be the perfect angle then jumped on the bed and waited

"Are we rolling?" Randy asked walking out of the bathroom

"No. I didn't want to waste any minutes and risk it cutting off before we finish."

"Did you plan any special scenes or is this a regular session for us?"

"Special scenes?"

"You know facials, pearl necklaces, snowballing...creampie,"

"I'm just going to stop you right there you nasty son of a bitch." Randy laughed. "Wait...that last one would require me,"

"Scratch that one."

"You're not going to let me hit that raw?"

"Not tonight." John waved his hand

"Eh whatever – turn the camera on and come to daddy."

"John." Randy said dryly as he turned the camera on. He turned back toward the bed and saw John lying there naked and ready. He looked hot and that made Randy ready. He climbed on top of the older man and instantly they began making out. There wasn't a place that their hands didn't go as they explored...

**A Week Later: Paradise Valley, AZ**

"Hello?!" John said walking into Randy's house. He stopped to pet Pepé, La, Merci and Bleu before continuing on to the kitchen where he found Randy and his mom. "Hey." He said when he saw them

"Hi Johnny."

"Hey Juicy."

"What's that?" Randy's mom asked

"I hope it's for me."

"Randal."

"What? Juicy Jay always gets me the best 'just because' presents."

"Sorry. All I have today are the pictures from Seychelles that you wanted."

"Not all of them I hope." John gave his coy smile

"Mom approved pictures," He said sliding over one envelope. "And not so mom approved pictures." He added sliding another envelope over

"And just what are you going to do with those?"

"Put them with the rest. I have a thing for naked pictures of me and Sheena."

"Oh my gosh Randy."

"What is that delightful smell?" John asked changing the subject

"Cookies." Randy said kissing him as he opened an envelope. "Wait mom," He said switching packages with her

"Did I get that wrong?"

"Yes. We almost had a disaster on our hands."

"Are these safe for me to look at?"

"Uh-huh." Randy said pulling the cookies from the oven. He took a spatula to lift one then sucked his teeth

"What's wrong?"

"My cookie butts are burnt."

"I'm sorry? Your cookie butts?"

"Yes. The bottom of a cookie is the cookie butt." Randy said in all seriousness

"Sometimes you're so cute I'm disgusted. 30 years old and calling the bottom of cookies cookie butts. I suspect this is your doing mom?"

"Guilty as charged." The woman said with a smile

"Did you get that other thing too?"

"Yes." John said with a smile. "It's in there. I'd like to go out tonight so afterwards we can..."

"What's going on here?" Randy's mom asked. "I feel like it's gross and I'm in the middle of it." Randy and John laughed

"It's nothing mom. Have a cookie...you have one too Sheena."

"What kind are they?"

"What does it matter? Put it in your mouth."

"I'm sure that won't be the last time you hear that today."

"Mom!" John started laughing. "What is wrong with you woman?"

"I had to. You wrote the joke for me."

"You're out of control and you haven't even had a drink."

"You offered me a mimosa when I got here."

"My bad. What are we doing later?" Randy asked brushing a few crumbs off John's mouth then kissing him

"Thank you. I wanted to go out for drinks...food too."

"I see you've got your priorities straight there Sheena."

"Oh of course. I'm thinking Loco Patron, yes?"

"Any place with a liquor license is fine with me."

"You raised a beaut." John said looking at Mrs. Orton

"I tried. It was the 80s."

"Yooo...the two of you are killin me right now. I'm beautiful but I have feelings."

"Loco Patron has good shots." The two men looked at the woman sitting there. "Yea, the white gummy bear is my jam." She said rhythmically waving her arms in the air

"Oh my God mom," Randy said laughing. "I love your drunk ass so much."

"That was cute. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to Johnny but Cowboy and I have dinner with the neighbors tonight."

"That sound lame as hell."

"Thanks Randy."

"I'm just sayin and you know I ain't never lied."

"Well it didn't seem so bad until Johnny asked if I wanted to tag along." She sighed. "How horrible is it that I actually enjoy hanging out with my son and his boyfriend?"

"It's not horrible at all. Have you met us?"

"I have met the two of you and you're so cute." She said caressing John's cheek. "Oh let me see your ring." John held his hand out. "Too precious. I wish your dad and I had something nice like this when we were dating."

"Aw do you want to get rings with us mom?"

"Very funny Randal. Besides even if I weren't your mother, which makes this weird, where would I even fit into the shenanigans?"  
"John would be very busy." The woman gasped

"Oh honey you're a bottom." She said. "I knew it!" John covered his face as he laughed. "I mean I figured but I really didn't want to think about it."

"Mom we are not discussing this."

"Okay." She said with a laugh

"No wait, how did you figure because before Sheena over here I was versatile?"

"Well what happened?"

"No, no we are not talking about this. Where are my dogs? I know they love me and won't make fun of me." Randy said leaving the kitchen

"I guess that's my cue to get going."

"Get going? You're just going to leave me here after that?"

"Yea, well I'm sure you can handle him better than I can."

"But that was your fault mom."

"You're entitled to your opinion Johnny."

"Traitorous woman you." She smiled

"See you later Johnny. Tell Randal he's still my favorite. Love you guys. Bye." And just like that Randy's mom left the house leaving John to deal with Randy's pouting on his own

"Randella," John said finding the man sitting in the den surrounded by the dogs. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why did you walk out like that? Your mom left by the way and she said that you're still her favorite."

"Well that goes without saying." John sat on the couch behind his boyfriend then kissed the top of his head. "What time do you want to go out and which one of us is driving?"

"I don't know. 7-ish?"

"Okay. Merci no...don't you pick her up John."

"Why not?"

"You know they're not allowed on the furniture and if you pick her up that's exactly where she'll go."

"Merci is so cute though. I can't say no to her face."

"Which is why I said no to both of you. You're a bad dad Sheena."

"And that's why you have primary custody of the kids." Randy chuckled. "Are you going to put your contacts in before we leave?"

"I didn't think about it, why?"

"I just like your glasses is all."

"Oh yes, sexy stripper."

"What would your stripper name be?"

"Believe it or not I never thought about it."

"I'm gonna go with Champagne Chardonnay." The younger man burst out laughing

"Juicy! Champagne Chardonnay?! Yooo...what the fuck?"

"It's got a nice ring to it." John cleared his throat and in his best announcer voice he started. "Coming to the stage for your visual entertainment: Champagne Chardonnay! But then you would probably come out to RIP by Jeezy and kill the mood." By that point Randy was lying on the floor laughing

"Boy you are on a timeout." He managed to say catching his breath. "RIP I just killed the club." Randy started as he stood. "Drink Patron out the bottle almost killed a thug." He finished popping his hips in the older man's face. John gave his bottom a slap. "Ooh again Juicy." John obliged

**Later: Loco Patron**

"What are you looking at Sheena?"

"Your lips."

"My lips?"

"Yes. They're looking particularly pouty and nice tonight. I want to kiss them repeatedly."

"Why John," Randy said comically fanning himself. "You gon' make me blush." The older man shook his head

"Oh stop."

"Gentlemen," Wade said walking up to the table with Roman. "Long time no see." The men greeted each other like usual but not as loud. "How was the honeymoon?"

"I'd forgotten how funny you think you are Wade."

"I'm hilarious but seriously how was the trip?"

"Great excluding the flight."

"Yea that's right. How long was it?" Roman asked

"I can't recall the exact amount of hours but it's over 24."

"I don't need the exact amount of hours after saying 24. I had a flight once that was eight and I was ready to open the emergency door and jump the fuck out." The men laughed at Roman

"If either of you feel like a little or don't mind self-torture I do recommend going because the place is beautiful."

"Randella's right. We did things there that I never in life thought I would do. I mean I've been to different countries and all but while we were there we went to as many of the beaches as we could, snorkel...fishing,"

"About 12 different spas,"

"Yea that was nice. Oh! We went sailing too. I took the Monday after we came back off because I was so tired."

"Almost brings a tear to my eye hearing how beautiful it all was."

"I'm gonna fuck you up Barrett."

"Why?" Wade asked laughing

"You asked how the trip was and now you're talkin shit and gettin on my nerves. Talk shit get hit."

"Cena do something with him will you?"

"Do something with yourself. You started it."

"And I'm a grown ass man not something for Sheena to do something with."

"Can the two of you not get into your usual spat tonight? Damn."

"I'm with Roman. It's so exhausting. Do the two of you even really like each other?"

"Orton's cool with me."

"Barrett's an alright dude." John rolled his eyes just as everyone's attention went to the corner of the restaurant where there was cheering and clapping

"Are you shittin me?" John said when he saw Cody and a group of his friends. The young man was dancing in the center of the group to the music playing

"I'm living a fucking nightmare. It's like whomever is lying next to me keeps nudging me awake then I take a deep breath only to be nudged again and it just keeps happening...like groundhogs day."

"What do you mean _whoever_ is lying next to you?" Randy, Wade and Roman laughed at John's question

"I was just saying Sheena. I know you lay next to me and would love to elbow me over and over."

"On the contrary, I actually do like you. The urges to elbow you are few and far in between...I can probably count on one hand all the times I've wanted to."

"That's good to know."

"Oh hey guys!" Cody said as he danced over to them

"How did he even see us over here?" Roman leaned over and asked Wade

"I haven't the slightest idea. It's like he has a GPS on them both for Christ's sake."

"Heard you took a vacation...how was it?"

"Great. Heard you had surgery on your nose...it looks like the original."

"You know that was assault what you did and I can still have you arrested if I want. Don't make me do it."

"Don't threaten me Cody. You deserved what you got and then some and had John not pulled me off you would have gotten it." The younger man poked his bottom lip out slightly as he squeezed himself into the seat with Randy practically sitting in his lap

"I didn't come over here to fight with you. I mean I know you took John from me and all but you were still one of my best friends."

"Did he just say,"

"Mmhm." Wade muttered before Roman could even finish

"You still don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"For starters I did not take John from you. Why is it so hard to believe that someone would not even choose me over you but just not want you period?" Cody laughed

"Because that just doesn't happen. I'm gorgeous Randy and guys want me, it's just the way it is."

"Thank you for bringing me to my next point – Thomas,"

"Oh not that again." Cody interrupted with a sigh

"Yes that again."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you still want him."

"It's a good thing you know better then. My point is that you're claiming we were best friends and I thought we were until that shit you pulled...then I find out the two of you are still together. You have got to be out of your mother fuckin mind if you think I want to remain friends with someone who does that. Luckily for you I can't take back that we're family or else I would but since I can't I'll treat you accordingly." Cody looked at John and pointed

"What?"

"You did this didn't you? You put all of this shit in his head. Why would you do that when I made things so easy for you?"

"I cannot talk to you. What exactly did you make easy for me huh? I dealt with your rudeness, the tantrums, the unnecessary jealously...your whining – what part of that sounds easy or was I just supposed to go along with it because you gave it up faster than Judas." In their seats Roman and Wade snickered. "You're 26 years old and have no direction in life other than knowing where the nearest bedroom is," Everyone gasped

"Okay John." John looked harshly at Randy

"Really? Don't stop me now while I'm on a roll."

"You don't need to be so brash...you don't have to do that here."

"Don't you fucking do it Randy."

"What?"

"Do not express disapproval over something I say about Cody like what I'm saying isn't true."

"Like I said," Cody sat there looking back and forth with a smug look on his face

"No not like you said. I'm grown and I'll say what I want."

"_Like I said_," Randy emphasized. "You don't need to do it here."

"Who are you right now? You're talking out of both sides of your mouth which just blows my mind."

"Excuse me?" Clearly seeing what was taking place, and who was at fault John and Randy's friends decided to intervene

"Wait a second gentlemen," Wade said

"Yea don't do this guys. You're losing focus on what, or who the real problem is here." John just picked up his beer bottle and drained it

"You need to go Cody." Randy said trying to nudge him out of his seat. "You're causing problems like you always do."

"Okay." Cody said calmly as he rose to his feet. Without warning he slapped Randy across the face knocking his glasses to the ground then stepped on them as he walked away

"Oh shit." Roman said

"That little shit broke my nice glasses."

"Nice glasses?"

"They were almost $300." Randy said as he watched John pick up the frames and the one lens that had popped out. "I cannot believe this shit. I'm pretty much blind right now."

"We're going to need a lot more beer after that."

"Seriously."

...

After Cody had walked away from the table John barely spoke a word or even looked at Randy for the rest of the night. As they were being driven home from the bar Randy attempted to hold John's hand only to get an icy reception from the man

"John."

"What?"

"You're not going to hold my hand?"

"I am holding your hand." Randy looked down

"Your hand is like a limp dick right now."

"Now I don't hold hands right? What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck it. Never mind." The younger man said knocking the hand away. John's driver stopped the car in Randy's driveway and waited for the men to get out. The older man walked with his boyfriend up to the door and inside the house

"You've got a good feel of the place right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm only asking because I'm leaving and I wanted to make sure you could at least get to your room without the use of your glasses."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck is going on right now John?"

"I need to go."

"Get out then."


	14. Chapter 14

**Next Morning**

On his way to the front door John cursed whoever was ringing the bell that had woken him up

"I'm coming I'm coming." The man grumbled. He stopped when he saw Cody standing at the door. John thought about turning around and going back to bed but his front door was made almost entirely of glass so he'd been spotted and had no choice but to answer the door. "I'm hung-over. What do you want?" Cody slipped past John and inside the house

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see how things were."

"In the neighborhood? I live in the middle of nowhere. I have no neighbors."

"Right...where's Randy?"

"At his house where I dropped him off I presume."

"Dropped him off? Didn't the two of you want to spend the night together?"

"Why are you here again?"

"I've already told you. Anywho, that means you slept alone then huh?" Cody said rubbing John's arms

"Don't do that."

"Why not? We're alone and you and I both know Randy's not getting up this early on a Sunday. You and I can go to your bedroom for old times' sake and he would be none the wiser."

"Except that I would be." Randy said walking in the house

"Oh my God! Ugh!" Cody squealed slapping John across the face. "I would never. Randy this isn't what it looks like."

"I'm getting real sick of this shit." John said holding the side of his face

"Don't even try it Cody. I heard what you said."

"John,"

"John had nothing to do with it. He looks like shit so I _know_ he had nothing to do with it and would rather be in bed right now...and I don't mean with you. How much dick do you need?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Get out Cody. You have five seconds before I call the police."

"Police?"

"Get out!" John yelled making Randy and Cody jump

"Fine then." The younger man said leaving

"What do you want?" John asked Randy

"Don't make me slap the other side of your face."

"What's wrong with your family? I've got Cody just showing up at my house and slapping me then you threatening to slap me."

"I _will _slap you if you keep comin at me sideways like that."

"Did you come here to beat me up or no?"

"Of course I didn't come here to beat you up. Stop actin like a bitch. You and I need to talk."

"I'm tired."

"So am I." Randy said following the older man. He watched John crawl back in his bed and pull the sheet over him

"Talk to me before I fall asleep."

"You're being so rude right now."

"Randy," John said with a sigh. "It's 8 on a Sunday morning, I'm hung-over and I've been slapped in the face."

"All of that's true but imagine how early I had to wake up to get here at this time,"

"You live twenty minutes away."

"Shut the fuck up goddamn. I'm slightly hung-over too so I don't want to hear any shit from you." John rolled to his side and pulled the sheet back on the other side of the bed. Silently Randy kicked off his sneakers and lay down. "Cody was wrong last night...well he's always wrong but I was wrong last night for not ridin with you when you went in on him. He deserved it and I know he did but there's just something in me that makes it hard to hear people shit on Cody."

"You're almost too loyal." John said dragging the tall man closer to him in bed. "You smell good."

"Thanks. But yea, anyway I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you and especially not about Cody."

"It's fine. We're okay. Chicken nuggets."

"Chicken nuggets." Randy said getting comfortable against John's shoulder

"Why are you hung-over?"

"Why are you?"

"I asked first but anyway, when I came home I stayed up drinking because I was so mad at you."

"Same here."

"Why were you mad at me?"

"I wasn't I was mad at myself. I'm sorry for telling you to get out as well."

"I was going to leave anyway so it's alright. I probably would have snapped your neck if I stayed."

"Oh shit." John wriggled around until he was on his side and face-to-face with the other man. "What are you doing?" He placed a hand on Randy's cheek then brushed a thumb over one of the man's prominent cheekbones

"You know how I feel about you and I don't want anything to happen to us but in the unfortunate event it does don't let it be because of Cody. Please."

"Come on Sheena,"

"I'm being serious Randy. Your family doesn't want us together and he sure as hell doesn't either and is doing what he can to drive a wedge. I mean look at what he just pulled...coming to my house this damn early in the morning trying to offer some boy box."

"I want to be with you for a really long time John and Cody's not going to change that."

"I feel the same way and I would hope not."

"You have morning breath but I'm going to kiss you anyway."

"I don't need to but I'm going to point out that it is morning." John said after being kissed. "I'm going back to sleep." He said rolling over and giving his back to Randy who draped one of his long legs over the older man

"Me too." The younger man said as he laid his arm over John's waist holding him close

**Later: Early Afternoon**

"We never watched the video." Randy said taking a bite of the fruit on his plate

"You seem excited by it. I'd forgotten about the thing and it was my idea."

"I was just saying that's all."

"Right. I hope I'm never arrested again."

"Why? I'd stay with you."

"That's very good to know but I meant because the last time they seized my computers and now that there's a video of me having sex on it things could get a little embarrassing."

"I've had sex with you...there's nothing to be embarrassed about." John gave his coy smile

"Well then," Randy laughed

"Your face is all red. I can't believe you're blushing."

"I'm not." The older man said clearing his throat. "I had a hot flash."

"Of course your old ass is having a hot flash. I'm going to start calling you Blanche."

"Blanche?"

"From the Golden Girls." John tossed his napkin at the other man

"I hate you so much." Randy gasped

"How? I'm so great."

"You're something alright." John watched as Randy finished his glass of orange juice then placed the glass on the table

"I'm horny so we've got some work to do."

"Oh you're just putting me to work now?"

"Yep." Randy said standing. "You don't want to?"

"I didn't say that now." John said taking the other man by the hand and walking him in the house

"What about our plates?"

"Forget the plates. You got me ready to go. If morning chef wasn't here we would have just done it outside." John said kicking his bedroom door shut. "You wearing underwear?"

"Nope." As John dropped to the floor he pulled Randy's basketball shorts with him. With no prompting from the other man he took Randy's cock into his mouth and employed the younger man's technique of not using his hands. When the younger man was hard enough John pulled away then ran the underside of his tongue over the tip of Randy's cock before wrapping his lips around again. The tall man groaned then teased John by pulling out past his lips and thrusting forward, out and forward again. He smirked as he dragged his cock across John's lips and his tongue darted out for a taste. The older man raised a hand and pressed it between Randy's cheeks then rubbed his thumb over the man's hole. He smiled as much as he could when he heard Randy moan. "Shit." Randy cursed holding a hand out and helping John off the floor. "Ever since I told you about not getting enough oral you've been on it."

"Well."

"And not just pity sucking it either. You do it like you like it."

"If I'm down there I might as well like it."

"Ooh you're a little slut John." The older man chuckled as he pushed Randy's legs apart with one of his knees. "Are you a little cock slut John?"

"I'm sure I could be."

"Say it. Tell me you're a little slut for my cock John."

"I'm a little slut for your cock baby."

"Fuck." Randy moaned as John thrust inside him

"Which one of us is the slut again?"

"We both are babe." John groaned hearing the man use a pet name. He grabbed Randy's thighs and laid into him. "Holy shit!" The younger man exclaimed as John relentlessly hammered his prostate. John slowed his hips to a roll and watched Randy's eyes flutter shut and a slight smile grace his face

"Did you like that?" The man nodded slowly

"Yes. You feel so fucking good John."

"Yea?"

"Mmhm." John leaned down and pressed their lips together as he sped up again. Randy dug his nails into the man's skin and held tight while John utterly dominated him. Each time they were together Randy couldn't get over how John knew his body and how John made him feel. He thought that he liked and enjoyed sex before but John made the coupling an experience he never had before. John pulled out unexpectedly and turned his lover over onto his stomach before spreading his cheeks just a little and slipping back inside. "Fuck John." Randy groaned. "I'm gonna cum." Knowing that Randy was close and he was the cause almost made the older man have an orgasm of his own

"Go ahead baby...let me feel you." As his muscles clenched John felt the tingle in his belly mere seconds before he came along with his boyfriend

**Later**

"I feel like I've been up for way too long." Randy said checking his phone

"You took two naps today lazy ass."

"How does that make me lazy Sheena?"

"You took two naps!"

"Anyway," Randy said putting his shorts on. "My dad's cooking on the grill for dinner and mom asked if we wanted to come over."

"Okay."

"Okay? Does that mean you're coming or no?"

"I'll be there."

"I have to go home to let my babies out but do you want me to come by and pick you up after I get them ready?"

"No I can drive over. Do you think they'll let me get in the pool?" Randy laughed

"Of course you can get in the pool. I may actually get in myself since those two don't use it."

"Should I bring wine?"

"Only if you want mom to love you even more."

"I'll get two bottles."

"You're so cute." Randy said cupping John's face and the older man smiled

"Thank you." John replied softly kissing the younger man's nose then his pouty lips

"You're welcome. I should be over there in about an hour or so."

"I'll see you there." Randy gave a slight nod as he turned to leave but before he was out of the room he said

"Dinosaurs." Then laughed as John said it at the same time

**The Orton's**

"I can't believe Johnny bought you more of these things." Randy gasped

"These things? Mom these are French bulldogs _not_ things. Don't insult my babies please or I will go all the way off."

"Have a drink honey. There's no need to "go all the way off" and especially not on your loving mother."

"When Sheena gets here I'll have a drink but until then I plan on staying completely sober so my senses aren't dulled. I don't trust you." The woman smiled as she danced around the kitchen island

"Hello." John said walking in the kitchen

"You are just in time." Randy said

"For what?" John asked kissing his boyfriend's mother on the cheek. "Hi mom."

"She's trying to get me liquored up so she can talk about my dogs."

"Mom why are you talking about the dogs?"

"It wasn't that serious Johnny. You know how Randy gets about the things."

"Things?"

"Oh for heaven's sake not you too." The woman said popping the cork on one of the bottles John brought over. "Yahtzee!" She said happily. "Johnny?"

"I want to take a dip in the pool."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing I guess."

"Take small sips." She said handing him a glass full of wine. "We're probably eating around 7."

"Okay." John said eyeing the glass. "I need to sip this before I can move."

"I'll handle it." Randy said taking a sip from the glass then gulping

"Yes you definitely handled that." The older man replied looking at the now half-full glass. "I'm going for a swim." He said leaving the kitchen

"Come on honey." Randy's mom said wrapping an arm around one of her son's and walking outside. They both watched as John removed his shirt

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"I saw you looking at him." Mrs. Orton laughed

"Johnny has nice muscles."

"You a nasty old lady." The tall man said removing his own shirt

"What's that?" He looked down and blushed

"A bruise."

"And just how did you get a bruise there darling?"

"I have no idea."

"Sure you don't. Now who's nasty...just sucking all over each other." She muttered walking back in the house

"What's going on?" John asked as Randy slipped into the pool

"My shorts are super low and mom just saw that nice hickey you left." John laughed. "She mumbled something about us sucking all over each other."

"Your whimpering drives me insane when I kiss you there."

"Watch your mouth Sheena."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear a nasty thing out of your mouth while we're here."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Life ain't fun."

"Okay Mr. Work Hard Play Hard." Randy rolled his eyes

"Speaking of did Wade or Roman say anything to you about Vegas this year?"

"Roman mentioned it the other day and all but told me that I was in charge of hotel arrangements again."

"Do you want to go?" John shrugged

"I don't see why not. Do you?" Randy shrugged. "Well now that we've got our shoulder exercises in," The younger man laughed

"Vegas is cool and all but it was better last time because there was a fight going on that weekend so I had something to look forward to other than drinking and tanning my ass by the pool."

"Do you want to go or not Randella? Shit."

"I'll go." The taller man said pulling his boyfriend toward him. John settled between the man's legs

"And you're still not answering my damn question."

"Fuck Sheena I want to go." Randy said resting his chin on John's shoulder. "Are you using the same hotel?"

"I hadn't thought about it honestly. Do you want to stay there?"

"I'm not partial to it although it is where you first kissed me."

"You're far too young to be having memory loss."

"What are you talking about?"

"You kissed me that night before bed as a way of making a point which thinking back was probably just your way of getting to plant your lips on mine."

"It was." Randy said laughing. "I was killing two birds. I got to kiss you and I made my point."

"You could have just kissed me if you wanted octopus boy."

"Yooo," The younger man said with a chuckle. "You still remember that?"

"It just came to me actually. I feel hoodwinked."

"Hoodwinked?"

"Yes. That whole sleeping naked bit and I don't mind sleeping in bed with Sheena – you were plottin on me."

"No I wasn't. You know for a fact that I do sleep naked and I didn't, and still don't, mind sleeping in bed with you."

"The kiss?"

"Contrary to what you believe my plan wasn't to kiss you and I didn't even want to until way later when we were already in bed. I looked over at you and saw your lips then thought I'd really like to kiss those."

"You make it sound so simplistic."

"It was. I think you have nice soup coolers and I wanted them on mine."

"Soup – I really just can't with you."

"All the time or just some of the time?"

"Most of the time." Randy gasped mockingly

"Most of the time? That's how you gon' do me Sheena?"

"You better knock it off Randella." John warned as the man thrust his hips forward. "I can feel your package."

"Wanna open it?"

"I hope you don't wonder why Nasty Boy is your ringtone. We're at your parents' house for fucks sake."

"So what? Where do you think I first had sex?"

"But you don't live here." John hissed through his teeth. "I'm not doing it and you need to stop because I can feel you getting hard." Randy laughed

"Oh good. I was gonna be feelin some type of way if you didn't acknowledge that...or worse if you just didn't feel it."

"It's big enough Randella. I feel it."

"Big enough? What does that mean?"

"Hey John." John stood up and dried his hand on a towel before shaking the hand of Randy's dad

"Hi. How are you?"

"Good, good. Hey Randy."

"Hi Pop."

"I'm grilling up some steaks tonight if mom didn't tell you."

"She didn't but once she said grill I didn't care what went on it."

"Well it's a good thing we're all out of shit then." John began laughing while Randy stared at his dad. The oldest of the three men just walked away as he laughed to himself

"Excuse him."

"That was awesome."

"It wasn't now sit down so we can talk about this _big enough_ comment you made."

"What's to talk about? I said it was big enough."

"Big enough for what? That makes it sound like I'm small."

"It's not small. You get the job done."

"I get the job done!" Randy said almost hysterically making John, who was intentionally getting under his skin, laugh. "The fuck does that mean? Like I'm barely doin it and you fake it or,"

"Can guys fake it?"

"Of course they can."

"Oh can they? Do you fake it?"

"What the hell Sheena."

"Randella," John said still laughing. "I never said that you were small or even thought that. You must be insecure about your unit."

"I wasn't until I met that piece you're totin around."

"Let's stop talkin about dicks shall we? You've got a nice one and a really nice set of balls."

"I feel like complimenting my nuts is some sort of consolation prize."

"Alright then your dick looks like a Vienna sausage and your balls remind me of grapes squeezed in a sandwich bag. Does that make you happy?"

"No...my balls look squished to you?"

"Fucking hell."


	15. Chapter 15

**Later**

After assuring Randy that we wasn't small but not going so far as to say he was the biggest John and Randy got out of the pool and showered then joined the man's parents in the kitchen

"Do you need any help mom?"

"No one ever asks me that so I'm used to working alone."

"Hey I'm grilling the meat."

"I seasoned it honey. Could you cut the tomatoes for our salad for me Johnny?"

"Sure."

"Suck up." Randy said kissing his boyfriend. John bit his lips to stop the lewd joke on the tip of his tongue

"You let him be great Randy."

"That's right. Let me be great."

"What is this?" Randy said pointing back and forth

"Aren't mom and I supposed to like each other? I don't get your problem or what I perceive as a problem."

"This is weird."

"I liked Thomas although he was oddly quiet. He was a cutie."

"Thomas _is _a cutie."

"Both of you need to cut it out...and as far as I know you never watched Thomas take his shirt off."

"Mom!" John said bashfully. "Did you watch me take my shirt off?"

"I'm going to kill you Randal." Randy smiled

"You're gonna make me blush."

"Well that makes two of us Johnny."

"Hello?" The three people standing in the kitchen stopped what they were doing when they heard the familiar voice. "Auntie Elaine?"

"In the kitchen Cody." The woman said taking John's knife

"I'm not done with the tomatoes."

"I don't trust you with a knife around him."

"You probably shouldn't."

"Hi – oh hello all. I didn't realize that the two of you would be here." Cody was telling the truth that time

"What's going on honey?"

"I was talking...to a friend of mine and realized that I owe you an apology for what happened at the party."

"Oh," The woman said in a shocked tone. "I didn't expect that but I do accept." Cody reached out and hugged her and she hugged him back. "Would you like to stay for dinner? There's plenty." Randy and John eyed Randy's mom who shrugged innocently

"Sure. What are we having?"

"Cowboy is doing steak and corn on the grill. I made potatoes and Johnny was in the middle of the salad but I've relieved him of his duties."

"Sounds yummy. Aww, who are these guys?" Cody asked looking down at the dogs sitting at his feet

"Sheena bought me two puppies. The one with one floppy ear is Sacré Bleu and the one with the white on her belly is Merci Beaucoup."

"They're too cute and they don't hide like Pepé and Ooh La La. Are they here?"

"Yes and these two do hide. Once they get a good sniff of you they'll be gone." Cody bent down scratching both dogs that did indeed sniff him and lick him and then disappear. "Do you know what would have been nice on the grill?" Randy asked looking at John. "Hot dogs."

"I'm going to punch your lights out."

"Juicy."

"I told you I never wanted to hear hot and dog together again."

"What's the story boys because I know there's a story?"

"Your son likes hot dogs when he's drunk and I swear he walked around a store for damn near half an hour debating on whether or not to get hot dogs only to just get two hot dogs...then he made me pay."

"Hot dogs are a good drunk food and Juicy you know I don't do well with sandwiches while inebriated." John laughed

"But you woke up and ate it right? That's what you told me."

"I ate the shit out of that sandwich after I put it back together."

"What on earth is wrong with the two of you?"

"That's all your son. I was happy with my slushy and chicken sandwich."

"While we're on the subject of being drunk and eating is dinner almost ready because all that wine got me turnt."

"Right." John agreed

"I can't believe what lightweights the two of you are."

"You gave us like a bottle of wine each."

"And you handle it well. Go see what Cowboy is doing." John and Randy walked outside both figuring the fresh air would be good for them

"Pop."

"What?"

"Is that stuff almost done?"

"Depends on how you like your steak."

"You know how I like my steak." Randy responded propping his legs up on John's lap. Cody looked up from his phone at the two men and frowned

"Are you going to Vegas again this year Randy?"

"Is the pool bugged?"

"God I hope not. I can only imagine what you two talked about over there earlier but why are you asking?"

"Because you mentioned Vegas which is what Juicy and I talked about over there."

"Oh. Does that mean you're going?"

"With Roman and Wade yea. Want to come?"

"With you knuckleheads? Hell no."

"Oh damn."

"I know right...rude ass old man." Randy's dad laughed

"Are you staying for dinner Cody?"

"Yes Uncle Bobby."

"How do you like your steak?"

"Medium well."

"Randy go get a serving plate from your mother so I can take these off. Get two so I can take the corn off too."

"But pop I'm so comfortable."

"You're a little son of a bitch."

"Aw pop mom wouldn't like that."

"Get your ass up," The older man said coming at his son with a metal spatula

"Oh my God!" Randy yelped jumping up and running in the house. John sat there laughing

"Now are you sure you can handle this family John?"

"Um, I like to think that I can. Randella is two-handfuls on a regular basis then I have mom over there." Mr. Orton laughed

"That woman _can_ be a handful herself as I'm sure you already know. I heard about the sake bombs." John guffawed

"That was all her idea but I did co-sign. Randy didn't participate."

"My son didn't drink? That's odd."

"Oh he had something to drink he just refused to bomb with us."

"Why ya'll talkin about me?" Randy asked as he came back with the dishes. He handed his father the serving trays then placed dishes on the outdoor table

"Do you want me to set the table?"

"No. Cody can do it since you helped with the salad and brought the wine and I was chased with a spatula." Randy said eyeing his dad

"And if I really wanted to I could have caught up and belted you a good one so remember that."

"I have to set the table?"

"Yes. You're staying for dinner so you can do something. Remember forks go on the left."

"I'll go get glasses or something." John said. "Or just go in the house to get the hell out of here." He mumbled walking away. He kissed Randy hard on the lips when the tall man walked into the kitchen. "You're being a little bitch." Randy laughed almost evilly

"I know it's eating him up to see us together. There ain't shit he can do either."

"So you're egging him on almost?"

"No. He needs to at least set the table since he decided to stay." Randy checked outside to make sure Cody was still out there. "Cody knows damn well you and I don't want him here. It's like he's torturing himself at this point."

"Don't be a weasel Randella."

"Fine but I want you to know that I'm gloating on the inside."

"That's okay but leave room for your dinner." Randy's mom giggled

...

"That was wonderful." John said wiping his mouth then tossing the napkin next to his plate. "Thank you."

"Aw you're very welcome Johnny."

"I was going to say something just like that but Sheena beat me to it."

"Sure you were Randal."

"I was mom." Randy said with a yawn. "Oh excuse me."

"Do you have a long day tomorrow?"

"Each day is a long day for me. I'll probably work about eight and a half or nine hours tomorrow."

"What about Johnny?"

"What about him?"

"How do you find time for him?"

"We make it work and the beauty of being with Sheena is that he understands my work ethic and doesn't hassle me about the hours I work. His reward, other than me, is me not working 200 hours a week like I used to. I cram Monday and Tuesdays then taper off on Wednesday and by the time Thursday and Friday roll around I'm working regular hours...most of the time I leave early on Friday."

"Well if the two of you are okay with it...you're okay with it right John?" John nodded

"Yea and it's better than when we first started dating and saw each other on the weekends."

"Oh yea I do remember you saying something about that. Okay who wants to help me clean up?"

"Would you look at the time?" Randy's dad said checking his watch and leaving the table

"Juicy and I will help but then we have to go."

"Okay."

"Thank you for dinner Auntie Elaine."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"I have plans so I have to get going."

"I understand. See you later."

"Bye."

"Plans." Randy muttered after Cody left

"Don't judge Randal."

"I ain't sayin nothin."

...

"Fuck Sheena." Randy panted rolling to his side

"Quickies are definitely underrated." John said getting dressed

"They definitely are. You weren't faking it were you...since I have a needle dick and all." He laughed loudly

"Well between my heroin dick and your needle dick we're a perfect match."

"Good one fuckface." The older man leaned down and kissed his boyfriend

"Lunch sometime this week?"

"Absolutely."

"Chicken nuggets."

"Dinosaurs." Randy was awake long enough to see his boyfriend walk out of his bedroom then proceeded to pass out until the next morning when his alarm sounded

**Days Later**

John parked his car in the parking garage of the building where Randy worked then took the elevator up to the fourth floor. He smiled at the girl who was always sitting at the huge desk in the reception area, walked to the end of the long corridor then knocked on the frame of Randy's office door as he let out a low whistle. The tall man stood upright ready to ream the person who dared whistle at him in his office but smiled when he saw John

"You know I was about to fuck up whomever that was."

"I could tell by how fast you stood up. I know that you normally don't but are you wearing underwear? Your ass looks smooth in those slacks."

"I wear thongs to work."

"Where does the string go?"

"Anyway," Randy said with a roll of his eyes. "How are you?" He asked kissing John as he leaned in

"Better now."

"Smooth mother fucker." John chuckled. "It's great that you're here but I have a meeting in five."

"With JCF?" The tall man furrowed his brow and checked his schedule

"Is that you?!"

"I changed up the initials to throw you off."

"You're a good dude Sheena."

"Thank you. I want to take you to lunch."

"And I will let you but let me get one thing out of the way first." The younger man pushed the call button for his assistant

"Be there in one second Randy."

"Bring the stuff you wanted me to look at after my meeting."

"You're not having the meeting? It's in three."

"He's already here. Don't worry about it."

"Two shakes of a lamb's tail." Randy chortled

"Have I told you how much I like my new assistant?"

"He sounds like a gem." John said absently as he looked at the pictures on Randy's desk. "No pictures of us?"

"Do you have one on your desk?"

"I have two."

"I'm way behind then."

"You are."

"All the ones I really like of us I can't put on my desk though."

"We don't have a single picture of us dressed that you like?"

"We look _really_ good naked Sheena."

"Here are the papers Randy." His assistant said walking in the office. "And this folder is all the clients that you have tomorrow."

"Evan?" The small man turned toward a voice he recognized instantly

"John?!"

"Hey!" John said standing. Evan put the folder down and walked over to John who swept him up in a hug that lifted him from the floor

"God I haven't seen you in so long."

"I know. How are you?"

"Great...I have a nice little job as you can see. Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with you. I never believed that you were guilty. You're far too sweet."

"I appreciate that."

"But you're doing well otherwise?"

"Yes. I'm wonderful. What about you? Is your family okay?"

"Yea, yea...they're still teaching and all that."

"Do the two of you know each other?" Randy finally asked

"Oh yea, we knew each other years ago."

"That's quite the reunion you had there. It's like you two never lost contact." Evan cleared his throat

"So," He said wringing his hands together. "Here's your paperwork. I'm going to file the stuff from your meetings earlier then take a lunch."

"John booked himself as my meeting so you can take a long lunch today since I'll be gone for at least an hour."

"Okay. I'll see you later. It was great seeing you John."

"Yes it's been forever. I'll see you around." The men smiled at each other as Evan turned and left the office shutting the door behind him. John turned to sit back down but saw his boyfriend staring at him. "What?"

"Do the two of you know each other in the biblical way?"

"Are you sure you really want the answer to that?"

"Yes."

"Then yea we do. Evan and I dated years ago. He was the first guy I ever loved."

"What happened between you then?"

"Too young. He and I met when he was still in high school...he was 18. It worked out well for the first year and a half but he went off to college and I went to grad school. The distance killed us and I'm not gonna lie – it broke my heart."

"I feel fucking gross right now."

"What? Why?"

"I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"You still like him."

"Randy."

"You do. I can tell and that sucks because he's great at his job and now I have to fire him."

"Don't fire him."

"I won't if you can honestly tell me that you don't still like him."

"He was my first love Randy and I haven't seen him in years. Was I happy to see him just now? Absolutely but that doesn't mean I still want to be with him. We had a lot of firsts together and seeing him brought back good memories."

"...you had a lot of firsts together? What type of firsts?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to know. It's sick but I have to know." John shook his head. If it were him he wouldn't want to know a thing but Randy was obviously different

"Evan wasn't my first but I was his,"

"That little man took all of that?"

"He was even smaller back then and it took a while but yes."

"Go on."

"After he graduated we got a place together so he was the first and only actual guy, other than my brothers, I've lived with. I already told you that he was the first guy I ever loved. We experienced milestones together."

"Is he good in bed?"

"Oh Randy for fucks sake."

"Just tell me."

"Are you going to fire him or not?"

"I won't fire him."

"Promise me you're not going to fire him."

"I promise you John that I'm not going to fire him now please answer my question."

"He's a great lover yes." Randy nodded. "Why did you need those details about him but not Cody who you knew I was sleeping with?"

"Cody is not competition for me. Evan is adorable and handsome and you two have good history."

"But you and I are together." John said standing. "And you're who I want and if we weren't together I'd miss everything about you. Sometimes I find myself turning the music up in my car just a little louder so I can feel the bass." Randy gave his half smile

"Shut up Sheena."

"It's true though. Now can I take you to lunch?"

"You can take me to lunch but I get to pick where we go."

"Fair enough."

**Houston's**

"John."

"Hmm?" John answered not looking up from his menu

"Can you look at me?" He looked up

"What's up Randella?"

"I'm sorry about that shit back at my office." The older man shrugged

"It was odd I'll admit but it happens to the best of us. I know that you're normally not that way. No harm, no foul alright?"

"Alright."

"I can't believe a French dip sandwich is $20 here."

"You bought me a $25,000 watch, $500 cuff links and you've filled my gas tank numerous times,"

"You make me nervous with how low you let the gas gauge get."

"I live on the edge but that aside...all that stuff but you complain about a sandwich."

"Because it's a fucking sandwich that I'm going to shit out later."

"Sheena!" Randy said laughing

"It's the truth though. You still have the watch and cuff links so that was worth it."

"Our waiter needs to come back before I lose my appetite."

"What are you getting?"

"The $15 fish sandwich." John eyed the other man who smiled

"I really wish I could have some wine. That glass looked so good."

"Come over tonight and have a glass with me and the kids. I'll pick up dinner on my way home."

"I'll be there."

"What do you have a taste for?"

"Something that goes with wine." Randy laughed

"I'll make a note of that."

**Later**

John used his key to let himself inside Randy's house and heard the man talking to himself or so he thought. After listening for a minute he realized that he was talking to the dogs. He walked into the den and saw the four dogs sitting at the tall man's feet as he went on

"What's the matter?"

"Do you see this?" Randy asked holding up a toy that had been reduced to fluff. "And all of this?" John looked around and saw more destroyed toys. "They tore apart all the toys that I left out last night."

"Why?"

"I have no idea and I don't even know which one of them did it so they're all in trouble."

"Guys." John said looking at the French bulldogs

"Do you think this means that they aren't happy?"

"I read dogs chew out of boredom...or maybe they just felt like being little badasses." The younger man laughed

"You guys are lucky I'm not into pet-shaming or you'd be all over the Internet right now."

"They don't feel shame anyway."

"Those four do."

"Okay."

...

John found himself caressing his lover's bottom after he'd draped a leg over him while they kissed

"You know what we haven't done?" Randy asked pulling away

"Yea and I thought we were about to do it."

"That's not what I meant Sheena."

"What do you mean then Champagne Chardonnay?"

"We haven't watched the video from Seychelles."

"Oh! Queue it up then and let's watch."

"It's already in the DVD player." Randy said grabbing the remote

"Did you watch it?"

"No but I put it in there so I was prepared." John didn't know what Randy was preparing for exactly but he was ready to watch the recording which opened with Randy's naked butt on screen

"It's good already."

"Sheena."

"What are we saying?"

"I think it's best that we don't know."

"But it's kinda sweet that we're whispering to each other like that."

"I agree however I still think it's better we don't know that way it doesn't seem contrived." The men sat there watching themselves on the 55" screen kiss and caress each other

"Is it weird that watching us is making me hard?" Randy laughed

"I don't think so. It's making me pretty horny." He watched John turn his head to the side. "What?"

"My ass is really big."

"It sure is."

"It's so hot you're that flexible." John said as he watched Randy spread his legs wide on-screen

"Am I always that loud?"

"Not always but I love it when you are. I feel like I'm doing a good job."

"You're always doing a good job Juicy."

_John slipped two fingers inside his lover as he proceeded to lick then suck Randy's entire sack into his mouth sucking before releasing it with a smack and moving on to the man's shaft. Randy hummed with pleasure as his boyfriend sucked and fingered him simultaneously _

"How did you do that?"

"What?" John answered unable to tear his eyes from the screen

"Finger me and blow me like that?"

"Can you hear yourself in bed? Those sounds you make have everything to do with how well I'm able to please you. I feed off that. That quiet moaning you did when we first started having sex was nice and I admit that there are even times now I like to hear it but when you're louder, more vocal, is when I get shit done." Randy laughed

"I've always been quiet though."

"Your challenge to me was to get you loud and I did."

"You sure did."

"And I know you're not faking because you are the same person who said that if I wasn't hittin it right I would know."

"My mouth is so reckless sometimes."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_On screen John kissed up to Randy's lips where they engaged in loud and sloppy kisses while they rutted against each other. Pulling away John reached under the pillow for a condom and they heard what sounded like Randy saying, 'let me' before taking the packet from the older man's hands and ripping it then rolling it on. He then turned over and pushed his ass in the air offering it to John_

"Damn my ass is fuckin flat." John laughed

"It's a fine ass though."

"Must be if it keeps you coming back."

"Amen."

_John started slow creating a buildup that he and his lover were glad was over when he began to speed up. The tall man's head dropped to the pillow as John started to ride him from behind. Each stroke sent him deeper and deeper inside the man until the long strokes turned to the older man pounding against Randy_

"_Oh my god." He cried_

"Oh my God."

"What is it this time?"

"I sound like a female."

"No you don't. Your voice gets high but it's nowhere near a female." Randy covered his face. "What's the matter?"

"I can't even deal. I look fine as hell up there but the sounds though."

"Do you want to stop watching?"

"Yes. We can finish it another time when I'm not so turned on."

"So we get to go bed now and act all of this out?" John asked kissing Randy but only slipping him a bit of tongue

"Yes." Randy answered emphatically


	16. Chapter 16

**Next Morning**

"I'm so disoriented when I wake up for work and I'm not in my bed." John said after shutting off his alarm

"Yea I feel the same way when I stay over your place. It's also a lot harder for me to get up when you're here." The younger man responded rubbing their feet together

"Sorry." John said rubbing a hand up and down Randy's back

"You're not sorry."

"No I'm not."

"Which one of us is making breakfast?"

"I will if you iron a shirt for me." John had his clothes dry cleaned but still liked his shirts ironed in the morning

"I know that you know how to iron Sheena and I suspect that you burned your own shirt on purpose just so I'll do it."

"You iron so well."

"There are nights that I hate going to sleep alone and mornings where I hate waking up alone but then you say shit like that and make me happy we don't live together."

"And we never will if you keep it up with that attitude."

"How _would _that work?"

"How would what work Randella?"

"If we lived together. I know how much you like your house and I just purchased mine." John chuckled

"People like my house so much they assume I'm in love with it. It's a great house with an even better view but I only bought it for the seclusion."

"So then you'd move in with me?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I don't know." Randy said with a shrug. "We never talk about a possible future. I was just saying."

"You're right, we don't."

"I just assumed you were commitment-phobic."

"I am in no way surprised by that."

"Are you jerking me around Sheena?"

"No but I really think it's too early in the morning to have this conversation."

"No it's not. We've been together for over a year now and it's like we're getting closer but we're still very much apart."

"And you think it's because we don't live together?"

"No I think it's because we live hour by hour in this relationship."

"Shit that's slower than day by day." Randy laughed but then turned serious again

"Shut up Sheena because I'm not joking around...although I just called you Sheena." John smiled

"We don't talk about it because I assumed you wanted forever with me like I want with you. Are you going somewhere?" The tall man sat there for a few seconds

"Well no."

"Then what's the problem? You got me Randella."

"I got you?"

"Yes. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you. When the time comes, and that means when we're both ready, then you and I can get a place together. It'll be ours."

"So we'll have our own house then?"

"That hopefully will become a home yes. And we have to have plenty of yard space for the kids." Randy guffawed

"You know that they do not like going outside unless it's an early morning walk or to use the bathroom."

"Then the yard will be for me."

"I'll put you on a leash for a walk if you want."

"Oh there are so many places I can go with that." John said sitting up. "But it's early and I have breakfast to make while you have a shirt to iron." The men walked to the bathroom and as they were brushing their teeth Randy looked over

"Guz dis men I ocked ewe owun?"

"What?" John asked after he spat

"Guz dis,"

"Spit that out." Randy did

"Does this mean I locked you down?" John laughed

"Do you want this to mean that you've locked me down?"

"Fuck Sheena I don't know...I just thought I'd let mom know if I did or not."

"When we start house hunting you can let her know."

"So that means I have or nah?"

"I still don't know what that means but if you want the answer to be yes then it's yes." Randy began dancing. "Get off me." John said with a laugh. "You grinding on me while I'm in underwear and you're naked is weird for some reason."

"How can you even tell with them tight ass draws on?"

"God I hate you."

"You like everything about me Sheena. From my swagger, to my dancing to the way I put it down in bed."

"But especially the dancing."

"Sheena."

**Friday Evening**

John arrived at Jade Bar a little after the time Randy had scheduled. He made his way around the other tables inside and found his boyfriend sitting at a table with a dark haired man

"Hey Randella." John said as he kissed Randy. "Hey Ev." He said kissing the man's cheek. "What's going on?"

"You mean with you being all late and wrong?"

"That is not what I meant. I was held up at the office and you know I don't like going out without taking a shower so I went home and showered. I'm barely thirty minutes late."

"Okay Sheena. I asked Evan to come with me so I wasn't sitting up in here lookin like a jackass by myself."

"Did you order?"

"Only this edamame." Randy said as the waitress placed the bowl on their table

"You're eating edamame?" John asked looking at Evan who smiled. "Do you remember when I taught you how to eat it?"

"Yes and I haven't choked since."

"That is great to hear actually. Are you staying?"

"No Randy only used me as a prop."

"Randella."

"Lies you tell." The tall man said looking at Evan

"I'm joking. I have a date later."

"Oh really?"

"Well it's not really a date. We've been seeing each other for a while now. We're just hanging out tonight and watching movies probably."

"Do I know him? I'd like to meet him."

"John!" Evan said with a smile but blushing too

"What? I want to make sure this is a good guy for you."

"He's great."

"Does he treat you well?"

"He does."

"Good...I still want to meet him though. Your brother's not big enough to be intimidating and this guy needs to know you have someone around ready to kick his ass if need be."

"I'll let him know." The small man said tossing the edamame casing on a plate. "What's your number? I'm sure it's not the old one from years ago." John took the man's phone as he handed it over then called his own phone

"No they had my phones shut off anyway."

"I wanted to ask you about that but I thought it would be weird."

"I don't mind talking about it. Call me and we'll catch up." Evan nodded

"Cool."

"Are you ready to order Randy?"

"I forgot to look at the menu actually. I've been over here sucking on these beans. Are you at least eating with us Evan?"

"I probably shouldn't but I want their truffle mac and cheese so bad."

"Get it." The small man checked his watch

"But...I'll get it to-go."

"I'm getting the Jade burger and fries."

"Oh well now I want a burger." Randy said scanning the menu again

"So get one."

"Then we'll have the same thing and I can't eat off your plate." Evan laughed

"I'm sure I'll eat something tomorrow and you can eat off my plate then." When the waitress came back the three men ordered, Evan making sure to ask for his to-go

"What time do you have to leave?"

"As soon as she drops my food off if I want to get home and shower."

"How far are you from here?"

"Not far. I have an apartment in Paradise Valley."

"Do you like it?" Evan laughed

"Eh, not really but I'm picky and it's tough finding something I like but I'm going to invite you over to inspect it and I'll have the guy I'm dating come over for coffee and that way you can do a full inspection of my life."

"I'm going to hold you to that...maybe I can find a better place for you."

"I live in P Valley John so you know it's not a shit hole."

"I know but I do remember how picky you can be so I'm sure I can find you something."

"It's nice that you're still as sweet as ever."

"You know me."

"My budget is $1100 a month if you do actually look. Oh the food's here." Evan said. He opened the container holding his mac and cheese took a fork full then closed the lid. "Oh my God."

"Good?" Randy asked

"It's Heaven covered in cheese. Here's $40 for my drink and this. I have to go."

"Keep it since I did ask you to come with me."

"Thanks. I'll treat you to lunch this week." The tall man nodded

"See you Monday."

"I'll see ya. Bye John." Evan said with a smile then gave the older man a one-armed hug before leaving

"You're very protective of him."

"I've always been. I'm protective of you too but I guess you don't notice."

"Ooh burn honey." Randy said rolling his neck sassily. John laughed

"Shut up that was not a burn. Eat your food and stop bothering me."

"Boy ain't nobody bothering you." The younger man said tossing a French fry in John's direction. The potato bounced off John's forehead and landed in his lap which sent Randy into a fit of laughter

"Great now I'll need a facial tomorrow to get the fry grease out of my pores." Randy was still laughing. "I hope your food gets cold."

"I'm sorry Juicy. I really didn't think it would even make it all the way over there let alone bust you up in your head like that."

"Your pin-point accuracy says otherwise."

"Yo I swear I didn't." John just knocked the French fry from his pants to the floor

...

"Are we staying at your place or mine?"

"Do you want to make breakfast?"

"So I'll go home and grab the dogs, probably shower then come over." John chuckled

"Okay." He said kissing his boyfriend slowly. Ignoring the other customers around them Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and really kissed him back. They kissed until John's driver discreetly cleared his throat

"Fuck Sheena." Randy said breathlessly

"I'll see you later." The younger man only nodded. John went home and changed into a comfortable pair of basketball shorts then opened his laptop to see if he could find a better apartment for Evan. He didn't realize how much time had gone by until he heard nails clicking on the floor and the melodious tinkling of dog tags

"Hey there." He said moving from the couch to the floor to pet the bouncing dogs. "Daddy got you new collars I see. Do you like them?"

"They better because I ordered those."

"Like they care."

"Shut up Sheena."

"I didn't mention this earlier but what's going on with your face?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Where's your beard?"

"I had it on lease with the option to buy but I didn't want to so down the drain it went. Do you hate it?"

"I'll miss the premature gray little whiskers but you do look good all smooth like that. You look younger."

"Can you even grow a beard? Smooth ass face." John smiled

"I've never tried. It would probably look terrible."

"Well don't attempt to grow one. I like your baby butt face."

"Baby butt face...nice."

"Your skin's smooth as shit. You know what they say about baby butts and whatnot. I'll call you Assface from now on."

"Please don't."

"Alright Assface."

"Wouldn't a beard cover my dimples?"

"It would...you definitely don't need one then." John whistled

"Come on guys." He said to the dogs that obediently followed

"Where're you going?"

"To get them each a treat."

"For what?"

"Being cute."

"You're such a bad dad."

"I'm fun dad!" John yelled leaving the room. Once in the kitchen he opened two of the sealed containers marked _Dog Treats_ and pulled out two of the lamb and two of the beef BLUE Stix. After making each dog sit he passed out the treats and watched as the bulldogs scampered off with them then went back to the den

"Come here Sheena." John sat down then jumped back up when he saw Randy wearing a glove

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Randy said snapping the glove. "Put your head in my lap."

"Okay so many things are going on right now and I do not like any of it." The younger man held up a jar

"Put your head in my lap...face up." John grabbed the jar and read it

"Oh! Is this for the French fry grease?"

"Yes now let me put it on." The older man lay down with his head in the other man's lap and allowed him to lightly scrub his face with a brush then smear on a Borghese Fango Active mud mask

"This feels nice."

"This is some good shit."

"Oh yea?"

"Mmhm, $66 a jar."

"That's steep. You do spoil yourself."

"Well why not." Randy responded quietly as he applied. "No one else would." John looked up. "I don't mean you Sheena because you're very good to me. I had a life and people before you remember?"

"I know but I don't want to hear about anyone before me especially if they didn't treat you the way you should and deserve to be treated which is like the bad bitch you are." Randy laughed

"Damn right. This has to stay on for five minutes then we'll go rinse it off okay?"

"Okay. This feels weird."

"Deal with it and quit your bitchin." John closed his eyes as Randy soothingly ran his fingers over his head. "Were you looking at hotels for Vegas? I saw your laptop out."

"Oh no I was looking at apartments."

"Apartments?"

"For Evan."

"You're really doing that?"

"Yes. I don't want him somewhere he doesn't like."

"And you're confident you can find one he'll like?"

"I did it before and he's hella picky...and super-duper clean."

"Something about that laser drawn part in his hair screamed super-duper clean to me." John chuckled. After John rinsed the mask off they took the dogs for a short walk then climbed in bed

"I'm so tired." Randy said melting into the soft sheets

"You work too hard. You're going to look 45 by the time you're like 33."

"Thanks Juicy but I think my rapid aging has to do with my drinking like a fish."

"I mean I've never dated an older man but it could work."

"Shut the hell up Sheena." Randy said with a laugh

"Give me a kiss." John said turning on his side to face the other man

"I'm too tired Sheena." The man whined

"If you don't roll your flat ass over here and kiss me." Randy rolled over dramatically but smiled when he was face-to-face with his lover. John pursed his lips so Randy kissed them sweetly

"Chicken nuggets." He said quietly. "Lots of chicken nuggets." John looked into Randy's eyes the best he could with just the light from the television

"You okay?"

"Yea."

"You sure?"

"Yes Sheena."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

"Absolutely not."

"Randella."

"I'm just kidding." John kissed his boyfriend again. "Do you want to look at cars tomorrow?"

"Say what now?"

"I never did buy a new car and I've wanted to take an Aston Martin for a test drive."

"You want an Aston Martin?"

"No but I'd like to drive one."

"You're so weird."

"Your mom is weird...oh speaking of your mom, she called me today."

"Did she really?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Just to see how I was doing."

"Oh well that was nice of her."

"It was. We talked for at least 30 minutes."

"It took you thirty minutes to tell her that you're fine?" Randy laughed

"Good-fucking-night Sheena."

"Are you going to let me cuddle you tonight or are you assuming your regular starfish position?"

"I'm used to sleeping alone Juicy."

"Then we can't move in with each other until you learn to sleep like you're not on an island by yourself."

"That's how you're gonna come at me?"

"Yes. You have long limbs and I've had just about enough of you beating me up in my sleep. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was on purpose."

"I swear I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I know but calm it down a little. You're a wild man."

"Fine." Randy said trying not to laugh. "Were you serious about not moving in if I keep beating you up?"

"No. I've dealt with it this long and sometimes I like waking up with a leg draped over me...heavy as it is."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No but those thighs are thick as hell and muscle is heavy."

"Don't get hurt Sheena."

"I was just saying." John said turning over. Randy moved close pressing his bare chest against John's warm back. "Goodnight Randella."

"'Night Juicy Jay."

**Next Morning**

When John woke up he smiled because Randy was still wrapped around him like when they had fallen asleep. There was no foot rubbing so John assumed that the younger man was still sleeping. Carefully he moved to his back and cradled the other man's head on his chest using his arm as a bumper

"I'm sorry." He said feeling the man rubbing their feet together. "I didn't mean to wake you up but I really had to turn over."

"It's okay." Randy responded. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I can't wait for my mani and pedi today." John chuckled

"I know. I can't believe you got me addicted to them."

"Treating yourself twice a month doesn't hurt."

"One of my clients commented on how nice my hands are the other week."

"That's that paraffin wax boy." Randy said stretching. "I don't want to get up."

"What are you getting up for then?"

"The dogs."

"I can let them out."

"Bless you." John laughed a little as he slipped on some shorts and left the bedroom

"Good morning Daniel."

"Good morning sir. Anything particular for breakfast?"

"Um," John whistled as he pushed open the nano doors. "'Morning guys." Merci and Pepé stopped for John to pet them as Bleu and La La continued on outside. "How about a quiche and those cranberry cream cheese pinwheels you make?"

"You got it. I already have some carrot-mango juice and sliced fruit for you in the fridge."

"I feel like I don't pay you enough."

"I'm always open to a raise sir." John laughed

"I bet you are. Let me see what I can do about that." John said leaving the kitchen

"So I'm thinking right," Randy said on John's iPad. "I might want to look at Maserati's too."

"Okay."

"But there's a drawback."

"And it is?"

"The only one I would really consider getting is the Ghibli but its four doors."

"The way you're phrasing it makes it seem like that's a problem."

"It is. I'm only 30 and I don't want a four-door car yet."

"You're not getting any younger boy so you might want to think about getting over that whole thing."

"I'm too fine though to be pushin a four-door whip right now." The older man rolled his eyes

"So why don't you get the Aston Martin or a two-door Maserati?"

"Too small."

"I don't know what to tell you. What about a new M6?"

"Those things are ugly as sin now. I thought about a Range Rover sport but them shits is ugly too."

"I know. I wanted one. What about an Audi?"

"An R8?"

"No. That makes no sense. I meant the A5."

"Ugly. I may have to go with the Ghibli."

"How much is that thing?"

"$66,900 base."

"That's it? I'd get that and mod the hell out of it. I'm sure you can." Randy chortled

"My M6 was almost up to 100,000 by the time I finished with the modifications."

"Oh Jesus."

"I'm going to set up an appointment for later."

"Do you."

"How much was your turbo?"

"You don't even want to know. The base started at $146,900. I added the spare tire to match the other tires and that alone sent me up to over $156,000."

"Damn Sheena! If I were a female I'd get myself pregnant by you." John started laughing

"Have a baby by me be a millionaire?"

"For fucking real. I hope its twins, fuck...trap the shit out of you like, oops I don't know how that happened."

"Give me that," John said reaching for his iPad. "You just reminded me that I need more condoms. I can't trust you right now."

"I don't think I have the reproductive organs to make my dream and your nightmare come true Sheena." John just clicked reorder


	17. Chapter 17

**20Lounge Nail Bar**

John and Randy were enjoying their foot massages when they both heard an unmistakable voice. They watched Cody round the corner and take a seat in the chair next to John's. He gave a quick wave but kept talking as he kicked off his leather John Varvatos flip flops. He snapped his fingers at the manicurist and waved his hand wildly

"That's too hot!" Cody whispered harshly covering his phone. "Can you bring me a drink? I'm so thirsty."

"We can get you,"

"I'm talking. A venti iced green tea with 2%. Thanks. Bye. Well hi there you two."

"Hi Codes."

"Not going to greet me John?" Randy squeezed John's hand

"Hello Cody."

"What have you guys been up to?"

"You want to take this one Randella?"

"We haven't been up to much Cody. Just work mostly."

"Did you plan that Vegas trip yet?  
"How did you know about that?"

"I was over having dinner when Uncle Bobby asked you remember?"

"Oh yea. Well Sheena is in charge of planning...you should probably get on that." Randy said looking at John

"I can do it later today CC." The tall man laughed loudly

"CC? I like it. We got Juicy Jay and Champagne Chardonnay."

"We can take our strip show on the road."

"I need to teach you some moves first. I mean you can move your hips well we know but I need to teach you the art of seduction."

"What the hell." Cody said

"Is that what I need to learn?"

"Yes. You give them face." Randy said slowly waving a hand over his face. "And this," He said trailing the hand over his chest. "But you tease this." He added letting the hand hover over his groin. The women working on their feet went into a fit of giggles

"Consider me seduced. You're good at the tease."

"Pay up then and I'm sorry you're just ready to give it up."

"This is coming from the man who has woken me up more than once in the middle of the night for it." Randy and the girls gasped

"You are such a dirty bitch Sheena." John smiled. "But so cute."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Everyone looked at Cody after his loud exclamation. He took the overly large green drink from Thomas who'd brought it

"You're welcome." Thomas said kissing Cody's lips. Both John and Randy wanted to laugh at the show. "Oh hey Randy." The other man said removing his sunglasses

"Hey."

"And John I presume? We never officially met."

"Yet you know my name."

"Juicy."

"Hi Thomas."

"If I had known you guys were here I could have picked up drinks for you too."

"We're fine. They actually have pretty good sparkling wine and our glasses stay full which I like very much."

"I do remember that you enjoyed yourself a good drink."

"Still do." Randy said taking a sip. John watched the man he didn't know but knew he didn't like stare longingly at his boyfriend

"What are we doing later?" Cody asked snapping Thomas back to reality

"Oh, um didn't you say that you wanted to see a movie then have dinner? Do you want to do something else?"

"No I'm okay with that but you never gave me a definite answer so I was just asking." Cody said with a smile. Thomas smiled too then kissed him. Randy looked at John then leaned forward

"Are the two of you dating now and I mean really dating not smashing?"

"Would that bother you?" Cody asked

"Why would that bother me?"

"You know, because the two of you dated."

"It might have bothered me when I found out the two of you were sleeping together behind my back but it doesn't now. I've moved on with someone that I'm very happy with and you have no chance of sleeping with."

"You mean me right?"

"Sheena."

"Have you forgotten that John and I slept together before he even knew you existed?"

"No. And what a classy thing to say in front of your new boyfriend or whatever the hell the two of you are."

"You've always claimed that I'm not classy so what of it?"

"Thanks for proving me right. Can I get a refill please?"

"Be easy on the sparkly. That's your, what, fourth?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Wait until you stand up. You have an appointment after we leave."

"I remember...with the Maserati people."

"Yea and I don't want you coming back with two." Randy chuckled

"I'll be fine besides you'll be there to talk me out of buying two."

"I really hope you don't get drunk though. Your street cred will go way down."

"Randy I'm really sorry about what happened." Thomas said

"I got that from the numerous apologies and the _I'm sorry_ sex." Cody and John looked at Randy

"You told me that the two of you never had sex after he found out."

"It was one time."

"But you said never."

"At this point Cody it doesn't really matter."

"It kinda does!"

"No it doesn't so shut up about it." Cody closed his mouth. "What you and I did is really a lot worse than he and I having sex once. Randy was my boyfriend after all."

"If it's absolutely necessary to talk about this can we do it elsewhere?" John asked speaking up. "This is relaxing and I'm supposed to be relaxed but all of you are pissing me off."

"I don't owe you anything,"

"Cody stop talking and drink that tea." Cody scowled at Thomas as he sipped from his straw

...

"You're really quiet."

"Maybe I did say something but you didn't hear me over the music."

"Don't be a bitch. You mad cause you found out that Thomas and I had sex afterwards? So what? You weren't around and I never gave you shit about Cody. It was good too."

"Okay," John said holding his hand up. "You didn't have to take it there and I'm only quiet because I'm irritated that all of that had to happen at the salon. Your parents' house, the salon – it's like he just can't hold his tongue. There's a time and a place for everything and he doesn't know when that is."

"I understand and you're right. I shouldn't have engaged him either."

"No you shouldn't have,"

"Fuck off,"

"I _wasn't_ done. What I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me was that no you shouldn't have engaged him _but_ I can totally understand why you did. Cody has this way about him and is very good at getting that thin little body of his under your skin."

"True." Randy said reversing his car into a parking space at the dealership. He shut the car off and turned to John. "But we're not going to let him bother us right?"

"Right."

"Gimme a kiss." He said leaning in. John met him half-way. "Dinosaurs." The older man said nothing. "No dinosaurs?"

"Kiss me again and we'll see." Instead of kissing the man's lips, Randy softly kissed the one spot behind John's ear that he knew would make him crazy and sure enough he felt him shudder and heard him tapping against the cars armrest

"Dinosaurs! Dinosaurs!" The younger man laughed

"Now let's go get me a car." He said opening his door and getting out

"Wait one minute," John said getting out and closing his door. "Let's go get you a car? You're not including me in this are you?"

"I wasn't but now that you've mentioned it,"

"Your parents are rich and I'm sure you have an inheritance plus you're quite wealthy from working Silver Spoon."

"I do and I am but _you_ don't have to be so cheap."

"I'm cheap now? Nice watch."

"Did you call me Silver Spoon? You hatin on my privileged upbringing?"

"Not at all now get your bony ass in there so we don't have to stand out in the heat any longer."

"You can't get enough of this bony ass."

"You're right and I hope to get it later."

"Ooh Juicy."

...

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is $18,000 too much for mods? You're judging me."

"I am not. I added more to my Porsche."

"What else can I add?" John laughed

"If you're not going to lighten that interior then I don't think there's anything else for you to do."

"Lighten the interior?"

"The thing is going to be like a closed coffin. Black dash, black steering wheel, black seats, black headliner,"

"But the inlays are carbon fiber though."

"I think it's a beautiful car." The salesman said

"You just want me to buy it." Randy told him then turned back to John. "Do you really not like it?"

"It is a beautiful car but the thought of all that dark inside is strange. I'm sure once I see it I won't even notice. If that's what you want I'd never tell you not to get it."

"Can I draw up the paperwork?" Randy's salesman asked with a smile

"You're really working for this commission." John nudged him. "Go ahead. Do you have a thing where I can swipe my card or do I have to write you a check?"

"You want to put it all on your card?"

"Yes. No need for car payments if I don't have to have one."

"We have a card reader. I'll be right back!"

"This mother fucker." Randy muttered making John laugh

**A Month Later: Las Vegas: Palazzo Hotel**

"You've done it again Sheena. This suite is dope."

"Orton is right. Well done Cena."

"You found us some classy, classy digs John."

"Thanks. You two do know that you have to share a room right?"

"We saw that." Roman said falling back on the couch

"If Roam needs to bring someone back then I'll crash on the couch."

"Not necessary Barrett. I'm talking to a girl back home and I actually like her so...but that doesn't mean I won't get my dance on at the club though."

"I know you don't love them hoes so just dance and leave them at the bar."

"You just outlined my plan Orton. What club are we going to tonight? TAO or LAVO?"

"I kinda wanted to decide on dinner before that but we can get a head start."

"Well you sort that out while I reserve us a table." Roman sat up and walked to his room to use the phone

"What do you guys feel like eating?"

"I could go for a juicy steak myself."

"I always knew you liked juicy meat in your mouth Barrett."

"Starting already are we Orton?"

"No." John said. "We are not doing this shit now. I'm going to lock the two of you in a room together and make you hash this out."

"Try to keep your hands off Wade. I know I'm fine as fuck."

"You are not my type."

"Is it my eyes? You don't like my eyes."

"Your dick. I don't like your dick."

"You ain't ever had my dick though. It's good; ask Sheena."

"Uh-uh don't bring me into this." John said. "I'm making reservations at Delmonico Steakhouse and I need you kids to keep it down while daddy's on the phone."

"Ooh," Randy purred. John smiled

"Stop it Randella."

"Ugh." Wade said pretending to gag

"7...7:30 then? Okay. Thanks. Bye. Delmonico at 7:30."

"If we get there by 10:45-11 they have a table for us." Everyone looked at Roman. "What?"

"If we get where?"

"Oh! LAVO."

"We're eating at 7:30."

"So we'll order room service and pre-game in between."

"Sounds like a well thought out plan."

**Later**

"Don't stop John."

"But,"

"They can wait." There was loud knocking on their door again. "If I don't get this nut,"

"Yea?!" John answered

"Roman and I are leaving in thirty minutes!"

"Okay."

"Fuck it Sheena."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna cum now."

"Me neither. We need to hurry and shower so we can get ready."

"Alright but you better go fucking caveman on me when we come back."

"Oh for sure. I'll be nice and drunk then."

**LAVO**

The men were immediately taken to their table and served a round of drinks by the girl working their table for the night

"It's a good thing I know how to make my own drinks because she won't be back here fast enough for me." Randy said finishing the drink he had in a matter of seconds, he then proceeded to make himself a new one. Before Roman even had a chance to finish his drink he was swept onto the floor by a group of giggling and smiling women

"Good Lord did you feel the wind off that?!" Wade asked making John and Randy laugh

"That man can toss his hair better than any woman I've ever seen."

"That is a mane. Simply calling it hair is insulting."

"What if I grew my hair out?" John and Wade stared at Randy

"Why don't you drink more of that?"

"I think he's had enough."

"I got some nice curls so ya'll can kill that noise."

"Mom did show me some pictures of you from back in the day."

"When the hell was this?"

"Don't even worry about it."

"I don't believe you Sheena."

"Well I saw the one where you're standing with your brother and sister looking like a goofy-ass fuck," Wade started laughing. "And there was one with you wearing a huge pair of jeans and a white 'beater. I don't know where the fuck you were going dressed like that but anyway you had some curls then."

"I'm going to break into their house and kill her while she sleeps. Shut up Barrett." Randy said killing the man's laughter with one look

"You are not going to kill mom. I mean it's not her fault you dressed like that and I didn't even mention those sandals you had on."

"I'm killing you first."

"Quit your whining Randella. You sound bitch-made right now."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you at the moment."

"Why don't you go dance until you like me again."

"Do a shot with me." Randy said handing John a lime. He then poured three shots of the chilled liquor for his friend, himself and boyfriend. The three men downed the beverage but as he reached for his lime John took and and held it away from him. "Sheena!" He put the lime between hip lips, rind in, and the younger man leaned over taking it from him. Randy sucked the fruit a little before spitting it out and kissing John

"How do you feel about me now?"

"I like you again. I'm going to dance." Randy said standing. John nodded. "Hey beautiful!" Randy said to the girl who grabbed him by the arm

"You're hot."

"Oh thank you."

"Dance with me?"

"Can I please?" Randy said oozing a charm John had never seen but thought was hilarious

"Yea but my friend wants to dance with him." The girl said pointing at John

"Sheena!"

"What?"

"Her friend wants to dance with you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I guess she thinks you're cute or something...I don't get it either."

"Come on! Please?!"

"Aww don't make her beg Sheena." John rolled his eyes at Randy before standing up

"Ooh you have big muscles."

"Where is this girl?" John muttered

**Later**

"I am hot, drunk and horny."

"Thanks for that Orton." Randy smiled

"I'm sorry if that got you riled up Wade." He said moving slowly across the elevator

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The tall man said backing the taller man into a corner

"Get him away from me Cena." Before John could say anything Randy started dancing on Wade making Roman and John start laughing. "Orton! Get off me!" When they heard the ding of the box Randy stopped and calmly walked off and to the room he shared with John

"Did you really have to do that?" John asked shutting their door

"He got hard John."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I felt it. I mean I'd always had some suspicions but as far as I'm concerned that makes him gay."

"Randella."

"What?"

"I got a little hard dancing with that girl and that doesn't make me straight."

"You could be bi."

"I've never been attracted to a woman. I'm all the way gay."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks dude don't like them ladies." John wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh badly but held it in

"Don't quote Shakespeare while you're drunk."

"I mean I don't give a fuck. I was just saying."

"He does always have something to say."

"This I know. Come take a shower with me so we can go to bed and get to work."

"Sleeping?"

"We can sleep after 12 rounds maybe."

"Oh shit."

"We're going for 12 rounds reloaded tomorrow."

...

Randy held onto the bar on the headboard as John slammed him from behind. He had never really been into sex this rough until he met John. The older man had a gentle roughness to him that didn't make Randy feel like he was being abused and felt very much like he was in control. He moaned sexily as John slowed a bit then leaned down and kissed his back lovingly

"Fuck." John breathed as Randy pushed back and wound his hips. The older man just thrust slowly letting his boyfriend use him for his own pleasure. After a little while though, John started moving faster but instead of just hammering Randy, he rolled his hips rhythmically

"Oh...right there babe." John groaned as the younger man clenched his muscles and they constricted around John's pulsing cock. Randy reached for his own cock and jerked it furiously to bring about the orgasm he so desperately wanted. He grunted and tried to hold steady as his arms that were supporting him wanted to give way. John wrapped an arm around and held him tight so he didn't fall. "Fuck John."

"Are you done?"

"No...you didn't cum yet."

"I know." John said with a chuckle. "I can just do it myself."

"No. Let go of me." John moved his arm and backed up a little while Randy changed positions. He lay back and smirked at the older man. "Come on baby." John slipped back into the hole that as always tight and welcoming and moved quickly but not hard since the man lying there was already sensitive. Turned on by Randy's moaning it wasn't long before John erupted

**Next Morning**

John woke up and looked over then chuckled when he saw Randy spread out in his usual starfish position. He would have preferred waking up to the man rubbing their feet together though. In the sobering light of day John realized how dirty he was from the night before so he peeled the sheet off and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He turned the shower on and let the room get steamy before stepping into the glass enclosure and soaping up. As John covered his body in lather his mind wandered to the man still sleeping in their shared bed and how much he did care for the foul-mouthed, shit talking man who, if John really thought about it, was his opposite. They got along well and rarely fought with each other and when they did it often was settled after taking some time to breathe and apologizing. In past relationships John never had it so easy. The water started to cool before John realized just how long he had been standing there. He rinsed his body and dried off before returning to the bed but lying on top of the sheets this time

"I like waking up to you smelling fresh and like Irish Spring." John chortled

"I had to peel the sheets off me."

"I suspect I'll have to do the same."

"After what we did I'd imagine so." Randy smiled to himself. "Are you going to turn over? I want to see your face."

"Did you just call me pretty Sheena? Because I ain't with that."

"Did you hear the word pretty or anything like it come from my mouth? Get over here." Randy turned and gave John a kiss

"Good morning Juicy." He said getting out of bed

"Where are you going? That kiss sucked."

"Suck a butt. I don't want to really touch you yet since I'm dirty. I'll be quick." The tall man said disappearing into the bathroom

"Suck a butt." John mumbled with a shake of his head

**Afternoon: Palazzo Azure Pool**

"This pool is so much better than the one over at The Palms." Wade commented

"I agree if you hadn't noticed by the fact I'm actually in it."

"I like that there's this spot for our lounge chairs. I'm still tanning but I'm in the water and able to keep cool too."

"Do you guys want any of this?" Roman asked walking up. "I know you don't Randy." He said referring to the can of spray sunblock

"You're right I don't."

"But you're going to use a little anyway."

"Don't want none Sheena." After John sprayed some of the sunblock on himself he sprayed Randy's chest. "Asshole." The tall man said swatting at John who blocked him with one arm while spraying his legs

"Thanks Roam."

"You're welcome."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Let me make it up to you by rubbing it in."

"Get to rubbin." The look on John's face read annoyance but getting to rub anything on Randy's body was a pleasure. "Make sure you rub it in good too. My thighs are sore." The older man sighed loudly

"Do I look like a masseuse to you?"

"Nah you look like Sheena but that don't mean you gonna half-ass this. You shouldn't have sprayed it on if you didn't want to do the job." _Shut up_ John mouthed making Randy laugh

...

"I am crispy." Randy said after hours of lounging in the pool. "Can you find me some aloe Sheena? I want to take a cold shower."

"You probably have sunburn."

"Probably...this hurts like a son of a bitch."

"Do you think you'll make it to the club tonight?"

"I don't even know. Let me take a shower."

"Alright."

"You should have put more sunscreen on Orton. Your skin will age terribly not to mention the chance of getting cancer." John and Roman laughed when Randy turned toward Wade and made a crotch chopping motion. "How mature."

"What are you doing John?" Roman asked

"I have to go back downstairs to see if I can find some aloe for McCrispy over there."

"You're a good dude Sheena." Randy said gingerly walking to the room. John went back downstairs and to the concierge desk to ask where he could find a lot of aloe for the idiot he was sharing a room with. He was directed to one of the many gift shops where he purchased the biggest bottle he could find and a smaller one just to be on the safe side. He went back up to the room and pulled the duvet back on the bed so that Randy could lie on the cool sheets. John looked up and shook his head slowly when he saw how red his boyfriend's body was

"You're judging me. Don't judge me."

"I am judging you. Normally I'm not but this time I definitely am. You're lucky I was able to put what sunblock on you I could and you're lucky you don't have sun poisoning."

"I won't argue. You're right."

"I got your aloe gel."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to put it on? I have to wash my hands first."

"Please." John went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He was fully expecting the other man to be lying down when he came back but he was just standing there

"What's the matter?"

"I am not lying down."

"How do you expect to put clothes on? It's casual attire for lunch."

"I can do it." John liberally applied the aloe to the tall man who tried his best not to wince and hiss as it was being smoothed on. When he finished John shook his head at the glistening man

"Give me a kiss stupid." Randy kissed him

"Thank you John. I'm going to walk around and let this air dry while you're in the shower." John nodded

**Solaro at the Palazzo**

"I can't go out tonight Roam."

"Yea you don't look so good. You're darker than I am." Randy chuckled

"If you still want to go out Sheena then by all means go. I'm perfectly capable of staying by myself."

"No I'll stay with you Randella."

"Looks like it's me and you Wade...unless you're going to abandon me too."

"Oh no I'm game."

"I guess I know who my real friend is here."

"You tryin to start something Roman? I can't fight you now because I'm too sore but I'll remember." Roman laughed

"Alright Randy."

**Later**

"I'm sorry I got all burnt Sheena. I really wanted to eat at Morel's with you tonight."

"That's okay. We're not that far from Vegas so you and I can take a weekend trip here. I just want you to feel better...and the room service menu doesn't look bad."

"No it doesn't. I'm eyeing that jumbo shrimp cocktail."

"We have to order two then...do you want another ibuprofen?"

"I should eat something first. I hope I don't feel this bad come Monday or else I can't go to work."

"Oh wow. You might want to make an appointment with a dermatologist." Randy chortled

"I don't think it's that serious."

"Can you just do it please?"

"Okay." John ordered food from the room service menu and when it arrived the men stuffed themselves the way you're apt to do while on vacation. When they finished John set the trays outside the door and placed the Do Not Disturb hanger on the knob. "Juicy can you grab me a towel?"

"A hand towel or,"

"A bath towel. My junk is getting cold."

"Do you want me to put more aloe on you first?"

"Could you please?"

"Gladly." Randy smirked

"Do you like my body Sheena?"

"Most of it."

"Most – I can't help my ass! I thought we had established that!" John started laughing

"I wonder what you'd look like in yoga pants."

"Stop it." John kissed the man's pouty lips before covering him in a fresh coat of gel

...

"Randella."

"I know...this movie sucks."

"It does but I wasn't going to say anything about the movie."

"Oh," Randy said with a yawn. "What's up?"

"You know how we were talking about moving in together the other month?"

"Yea," He said hesitantly. "Oh God what are you about to say? You don't want to now or what?"

"Well we decided that we'd start looking when we were both ready and all I wanted to know is if you're ready yet." The taller man looked over

"What the fuck? Are you dying or something?"

"Randy...why would you ask if I'm dying? No I'm not dying. I just know that I like having you around and that I look forward to going away with you because that's at least two days of waking up next to you. And that thing you do in the morning where you rub your feet on mine, I miss that when I'm alone. I want you by my side all the time and not just a few days during the week or on trips."

"I'm hella excited that you said that. I hate, no I loathe waking up alone when I know there's a person out there I'd love to have next to me...and like I told you when we were in Seychelles, you're one of the few people who's ever been in my life that I enjoy having around all the time."

"I do feel bad about one thing though."

"What?"

"You having to leave your house. I remember how much you wanted it." Randy shrugged

"Having a place with you is more than worth it Juicy." John smiled


	18. Chapter 18

**A Month Later: Randy's Office**

Evan and Randy looked at each other when they heard a knock at his office door

"Am I expecting someone?" Evan laughed

"How would I know? I'm only here to assist."

"I mean do I have an appointment or anything?"

"No."

"Come in!" The door cracked then opened and the two seated men saw a head pop though. Evan looked at Randy when he groaned. "You can come all the way in Cody."

"Hey Randy."

"Hi."

"Hi there." Cody said looking at Evan

"Hello."

"You're cute."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Not Interested. My parents were hippies." Randy laughed while Cody rolled his eyes

"Anyway, my mom's having a party and asked me to drop this off to you." Cody said handing Randy an envelope

"Thanks." There was another knock at the door. "What the hell is going on? Come in!" John opened the door

"Hey." He said walking in. "Is this a party?"

"Hardly."

"I have to go. Make sure you répondez, s'il vous plait." Cody said leaving

"What did he want?"

"To give me this and make a pass at Evan but not in that order."

"I thought he was dating Thomas."

"He is."

"Then why's he making passes at Ev?"

"Thought he was cute and couldn't help himself I guess. What are you doing here?"

"I just had to see your face...and I wanted to give you a list of houses to look at and give Evan a list of apartments." Evan laughed

"I wondered if you would actually look."

"I did."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Who _was_ that guy that thinks I'm cute?"

"My cousin."

"Oh. I may have been nicer if I'd known."

"Don't even worry about it. He's not very nice." Randy said unsealing the envelope. "My aunt's having a party in a few weeks."

"Good luck with that." John responded

"You don't want to go Sheena?"

"Why on earth would I want to do that? I know you haven't forgotten that your family hates me." Evan gasped

"Who could hate you?"

"Randy's family."

"But you're Jigglypuff." Randy watched the biggest smile spread across John's face

"They still don't like me." He said with a laugh

"Well that's just odd."

"It is odd but there's nothing I can do short of making a time machine and travelling back in time." Evan shook his head

"I'm not even going to ask. You have to sign the papers that I've marked with the stickies."

"You and these damn stickies. I found one in my car last week."

"My stickies give me life and help both of us stay organized." The small man said standing. "I have some things to get done that hopefully involve little pieces of adhesive. I'll be back before I leave to pick that stuff up."

"Okay, I'll have it ready soon."

"No rush. Thanks for this Jigglypuff." He said referring to the list of apartments

"You're welcome." Evan shut the office door behind him

"Jigglypuff?"

"Like the Pokémon."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. It seems like something he'd call you."

"He did, yes. It makes sense when you think about it." Randy raised a brow. "Anyway I just wanted to give you that. I have to go."

"Give me a kiss before you leave." John walked around to the side of the desk where Randy was seated, leaned down and kissed him. "Another." John kissed him again and the younger man moaned as he wrapped his hand behind John's neck effectively holding him there and making him unable to end the kiss

"Fuck." John said when he was finally freed

"I've missed doing that."

"You could have had that but you've worked super late every day this week."

"I know and I need to get Evan something nice because of that since he was here with me."

"Well now I'm jealous because he's seen you more than me."

"Oh please Sheena."

"Okay I'm not jealous but he has seen you more. The last I saw you, other than right now, was Sunday. Today is Wednesday in case you were unaware."

"I'm well aware and certain parts of me also know how long it's been since we've seen each other down to the minute."

"Hey I'm not gettin any either."

"You better not be." Randy said eyeing the other man. "So..." He said toeing the floor

"Oh no," John said shaking his head. "Not in your office."

"Why not? It's my office."

"I have to go back to work."

"We live in and work in Paradise Valley...it takes twenty minutes to get everywhere." The man had a point

"Evan hold all Randy's calls for the next ten minutes or so." John said pressing the intercom

"Ten minutes?" The tall man questioned

"You guys are so nasty...but I'll hold the calls and any visitors."

"We're not having sex."

"Ooh, an under the desk blowjob."

"Do you seriously think my big ass is going to fit under the desk? Sit up here and I'll sit in the chair. I'm not going to ruin the knees of my designer suit." Randy kissed his boyfriend as he sat on the desk. John took a seat in the office chair, pulled the other man forward then proceeded to unfasten his pants. He removed the man's cock from the cotton thong he was wearing and licked at the tip ever so gently before taking the entire rigid piece of flesh into his mouth. Randy hissed and grabbed the edge of the desk. He threw his head back as his lover worked fast to get him to orgasm

"Shit." He said quietly as he scraped his nails over the top of John's head. "Oh my god." He groaned as the man's hand twisted up and down working along with his mouth. "I'm gonna cum John."

"Mmhm." John hummed. Randy grunted and squeezed the edge of the desk harder as he came. The older man swallowed every bit then licked the shaft clean

"Slut." John chuckled. "I'm going home early today. Stay with me tonight?"

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Bye Juicy." John straightened his tie before opening the door. He saw Evan who shook his head

"Mm mm mm."

"What?!"

"You know what. I would say have a good day but you're well on your way." John gasped

"Bye Evan."

"Bye John." He said with a big smile

**Later**

Randy pulled into his driveway and saw John's car already parked in its usual parking space. He was a lot later than he told John he would be so hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't be mad. He went into the house through the garage door fully expecting to be greeted by his dogs but they were nowhere to be found

"They must be with John." Randy muttered as he went through his mail on the counter top. Throwing the letters down he went upstairs to his bedroom and found the dogs and John. "Are you awake?"

"Yes. You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Yea, yea."

"I am Sheena...why are you naked?"

"I took a shower while I waited." Randy sat down on the bed and leaned down

"Are you going to look at me?" John turned his head. Randy kissed him. "You believe me right?"

"About what?"

"Me being sorry about my tardiness."

"I do but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just try and be a little more considerate of my time...I mean you were the one who texted me a specific time to come over and I organized the rest of my day so that I could." John stopped talking. "Are you even listening to me?" He said as he felt Randy caressing his naked butt

"I am but fuck...this ass got me all distracted." The tall man stood up and shooed the animals from the room before shutting the door behind them

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Nothing Juicy." Randy responded as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. After unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt he removed the cuff links on the shirt he was wearing then rolled his sleeves up. The older man chuckled a bit when he felt a warm set of lips on his backside. He arched just a little and smiled when he heard his lover murmur some words of appreciation. Randy spent a bit of time just rubbing and caressing the beautiful ass in front of him before he spread the cheeks and went in face first without hesitation

"Oh god." John moaned. "Damn." The younger man ran his tongue up and down the middle of John's ass then spat as he shoved his tongue in as deep as it could go. He stiffened the muscle and mimicked what he would do with his cock later. John grunted and grasped the sheets on the bed when he felt the tongue moving around and writing what he could have sworn were the ABCs. Randy moved down and lapped at his lover's balls, his shaft then back between the taut cheeks. He groaned and palmed his own manhood when John started pushing back and impaling himself on Randy's tongue. The tall kept up with his actions until he could stand the throbbing in his pants no longer. "Fuck." John said almost exhaustively as he flattened against the mattress. He lay there catching his breath as his boyfriend undressed

"You alright?" Randy asked climbing back on the bed

"Oh yea, you?"

"Mmhm." He responded rubbing his cock over John's butt

"Put it in already."

"Ooh I like it when you beg."

"I'm not begging."

"No?" The younger man said rubbing a finger over the other man's hole. John moaned and arched ever so slightly, both involuntarily. "Still not begging?"

"Damn it Randy. Just do it please?"

"Slut." Both men groaned as Randy slipped between and pushed deep into John's tightness. "Fuck." Randy said throwing his head back and rocking his hips. He licked his lips slowly and almost grinned as John moaned louder than he'd ever heard the man moan before

"Ooh fuck." John breathed. Randy rubbed John's ass lovingly before he gave the ass a slap then started hammering the man and hitting his target with each snap of his pelvis. "Oh," The older man whimpered. "Right fucking there baby." Randy had never seen or heard this side of John. He pulled completely out for a quick break then turned the other man to his side and slid back in. "I'm so close Randy." _Yea me too _Randy thought. He took hold of one of John's hands and laced their fingers together while still working his hips. He nibbled on that spot behind John's ear and felt his boyfriend's body stiffen. John lay there breathing heavily while Randy still moved inside him until he climaxed as well

"Fuck Sheena."

"Fuck Sheena? What did I do?"

"You worked out until you created the most perfect ass ever and I ain't even gonna lie – I kind of hate you for it."

"Shut up Randella." John sighed. "Shit that was good. I'll probably regret this but I have to admit that was the best sex I've had with me as the bottom."

"No shit?"

"No shit. You didn't touch me, I didn't touch myself but I still came. That has never happened before."

"You do it to me all the time."

"Well I'm the shit." Randy laughed

"No argument here."

"Did you kick the dogs out?"

"Yea. I don't like having them in the room when I have sex. The thought of their little eyes looking at me freaks me out."

"Hm – that does sound freaky. I need to shower."

"Me too." Randy said kissing John. "What are we going to do about food?"

"Order something I suppose. We can do it now then take a shower."

"Okay Juicy."

**Weeks Later**

Randella: what are you doing later?

John grabbed the phone off his desk and checked the message

Sheena: ev moved into his new apartment and invited me over to check it out and to meet his bf

Randella: you didn't want to run that by me first?

Sheena: well no...why would I do that?

Randella: because it's Friday and its cutting into our time

Sheena: and just how long do you think I'll be over there? Hanging out all night like the third wheel with Evan and his boyfriend really doesn't sound appealing to me. I'm going to see the apartment so I can gloat about picking the perfect place then I'm going to eyeball his man and leave

Randella: why are you eyeballing his man?

Sheena: it's a scare tactic. Are we doing something later or no?

Randella: I don't know

Sheena: you're such a girl. Come over and bring the kids. I'll put something on the grill...or get Eddie to. Should I ask Wade and Roam if they want to come over?

Randella: a girl? I'll bust your fuckin ass Sheena

Randella: inviting them is up to you. I don't mind

Sheena: you're always threatening me. Anyway, I'll see you later

Randella: later Juicy

**Later**

John was standing in his kitchen drinking water to hydrate after his workout when he heard the unmistakable sounds of dog tags. He peeked around the corner and saw Pepé, La La, Merci and Bleu headed toward the kitchen with Randy bringing up the rear

"Hey guys!" John said happily as he bent down to rub bellies and scratch ears. "How ya doin?"

"You know they're not going to answer you right?"

"Yes I know that smartass." John smiled

"What are you smiling about?"

"You're so hot when you wear your glasses."

"Boy I'm hot all the time. You just think dirty ass stuff when I wear my glasses."

"Yea you're right."

"And speaking of dirty ass stuff – I wish I could keep you shirtless and covered in sweat." John chuckled

"Like a synthetic sweat? Because my real sweat smells."

"I like it...you smell like a rugged ass dude." The older man started laughing. "Is this fresh water?" Randy asked checking the dog bowls on the floor

"Yes. I filled those before my workout. I'm going to shower so let Eddie in if he comes before I'm out please."

"Okay. Did you invite Roman and the closeted Wade?"

"Oh wow um I did invite Roman and Wade. They said that they'd come over."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't start." John said leaving the kitchen

"I'm not startin anything." Randy mumbled to himself

...

"I had to wash the sweat off but I did opt not to wear a shirt."

"And you look good as fuck." The older man smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "So," Randy started. "Have you given any thought to the party?"

"Not a single one."

"Juicy."

"Your family does not like me. Your aunt also slapped me in the face. Why would I go to a party with people who don't like me hosted at the house of a woman who slapped me?"

"Because I want you to go with me."

"Is that why you wore the glasses?" Randy chuckled

"No it's not. My eyes are tired and I wanted my contacts out. We don't have to stay for a long time."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it's important to my mom. If you don't go then I won't go but she wants us both there."

"So you're going to pull the mom card."

"I'm only telling you what she told me. My mom really likes you Sheena and while she knows that some of the family doesn't like you she doesn't want you to feel like you're not welcome or like _you're_ not part of the family. Hell it's not like there aren't people in the family that other members don't like and that's blood."

"She doesn't want me to feel like I'm not part of the family?"

"Well yea, mom made you an honorary Orton whether you like it or not." John chortled

"I don't know how I feel about taking the name Orton."

"Call yourself what you want Sheena, will you go or no?"

"Well I can't let mom down so I'll go...but the first nasty look or slap to the face and I'm leaving."

"Fair enough...and you better not be slapped this time or I'm turning that place all the way out. I'm talkin flippin tables and knockin all types of shit over."

"Oh Lord."

"I'm serious. I'm big on respect and I think everyone to a degree deserves it. If I were a woman, when my aunt slapped you I would have punched that bitch in the face."

"Mom did go after her on my behalf." Randy laughed

"Yooo...I forgot about that. Her drunk ass was about to go ham."

"Thank God Cowboy was there to grab her."

"Fuck that – he should have let her go. It would have been a hot ass mess but that ho deserved it." John shook his head

"Terrible." He said heading toward his front door to answer it. "Hola Eddie."

"Hola Mr. Cena."

¿Qué hay en el menú de esta noche?" John asked as his chef began unpacking

"Estoy haciendo filetes de atún, pechuga de pollo en filetes, arroz, ensalada César y mantequilla de ajo broccoli."

"Eso suena increíble. Haz lo tuyo." Eddie laughed. "We're having tuna, chicken, rice, a Caesar salad and garlic broccoli for dinner." John said looking at Randy

"I want you to read me a story in Spanish...like Goodnight Moon or some shit."

"You are unreal. Goodnight Moon?"

"It's not like I understand what you're saying so the story itself doesn't matter."

"You're not a baby Randella." John said leaving the kitchen again to answer the front door. "Was the door locked?"

"We didn't even try the knob."

"Oh well come on in. Eddie just got here so we have a bit before eating."

"That gives us plenty of time to drink Cena."

"I guess you have a point Wade."

"Can I get a pint? I've had a long day."

"How many times have you been here?"

"A bunch."

"Then just go in the fridge and get it."

"That makes me feel strange." Wade said with a shudder. "It's not my house."

"Fine then." John said with a roll of his eyes. "What can I get you Roman?"

"You know I'm cool with whatever." John gave Wade and Roman both a Stella Artois only Wade's was served in the chalice especially for him and Roman's in a chilled beer mug

"How come his is in a frosty beer mug?"

"Roman likes his beer that way and you like yours in that...which I refuse to put in my freezer."

"Oh," Randy said standing

"Where are you going?"

"I need to set your DVR for SmackDown tonight."

"I already set it when I got home. Since these two are over I knew you'd miss it."

"Thanks Sheena...for eight right?"

"Eight to ten."

"Why don't the two of you get married already?"

"You think we should get married because I remembered to set the DVR? I thought that was just part of being in a relationship. I know Randella likes wrestling so I record it."

"Ignore Wade," Roman said. "He and Eve are on the rocks." Wade eyed his friend over the chalice while he drank from it. "What's going on with the two of you moving?"

"We've looked at a few houses but eh," Randy said with a shrug. "Neither of us could imagine ourselves there."

"Have you thought about building your own place? I mean find the land in the prefect location and build the dream home."

"I feel like you've maybe put some thought into this Roman." The dark haired man laughed

"I have...I'd like to have that one day. If the two of you get it before me then so be it."

"What do you think of that Sheena?"

"Too much work." John said shaking a tumbler of chilled American Honey whiskey. "There are tons of houses here in Paradise Valley for us to just move our shit into then collect more shit." The guys started laughing. "I didn't ask if you wanted one but here are some shots." Without a word the four men picked up the glasses and swallowed its contents

"That hits the spot every time."

"You guys want to go outside?"

"It's still warm out."

"We're in Arizona. It's warm pretty much all the damn time."

"Shut up Orton."

"I'll turn the misting system on."

"We'll need one of those at our house. Can we get one of those if the house doesn't come with it?"

"Yes Randella."


	19. Chapter 19

**Next Morning**

Instead of waking up to Randy rubbing their feet together John had been awoken by Randy rubbing him elsewhere. He was totally fine with that too

John leaned down to kiss his boyfriend as he pushed even deeper inside of him then began moving his hips with a calculated fluidity that he knew would hit Randy where it count

"Oh John, right there...yes, I'm gonna cum." The older man moved faster but only slightly before slipping a hand between them and tugging on the other man's cock. "Goddamn." Randy cursed as John's hand worked him. John gasped then let out a grunt as his lover's inner muscles tightened almost painfully around his member

"Oh fuck Randy! Oh my god," John said pulling out and trying to catch his breath

"What?"

"Were you clenching too?"

"No, why?"

"That was simultaneously one of the best and worst orgasms I've ever had. My dick felt like it was in a vice."

"Sorry." Randy said with a kiss

"But I get the feeling you're not sorry."

"Eh, my orgasm felt good as shit." John laughed

"Do you know how hard it is jerking someone off while still keeping your rhythm?"

"I may have done it once or twice. You're a pro Sheena."

"Oh thank you. We should shower and get up since mom's coming over for breakfast."

"Let's go Juicy."

...

"Good morning boys!" Randy's mom said walking into the kitchen

"Good morning."

"'Morning mom."

"Hello Daniel."

"Hello." John's morning chef responded

"Coffee?" John asked offering the woman a cup labeled _M_

"Have I joined the club?"

"Well you always comment on ours so one day while out John saw this and bought it for you."

"Aw my Johnny." She said with a smile

"I told him not to even worry about it but he insisted." Randy's mom rolled her eyes

"If you weren't so cute I'd deny you were my child. Are you sure you want to make a home with him Johnny?"

"Mom!" John laughed

"I'm sure. I would love coming home to him and the kids."

"Oh boy – he made you fall for those little butterballs."

"I love those little butterballs."

"They're beautiful dogs." Randy said. "And it's rare that I have four blue ones...although the AKC considers them a fad color and a sign of irresponsible breeding."

"I read about that when I was looking to get you another one."

"Well I love my Frenchies fad color or not."

"They're your babies honey so you should."

"Spoken like proud parents."

"Speaking of," Randy's mom started. "Have the two of you or would the two of you consider being parents to human babies?" John choked on his coffee

"Oh hell nah...ain't no mother fuckin way. No ma'am."

"What he said." The other man said coughing

"That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"Did you think we would say yes?"

"Not really but Johnny was over here choking and you almost cussed me out...Jesus. You're so good with your sister's kids."

"I have no issues with being Uncle Ranny and letting my niece and nephew climb all over me because I can give them back. I don't want any of those little shits for myself."

"What about getting married?"

"What about it?"

"You don't want to do that either?"

"Not as far as I know." The younger man said looking at his boyfriend. "Juicy?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"So you're just going to live in sin for the rest of your days?"

"We're living a sin anyway according to the way some people interpret the Bible." John answered

"Maybe some years down the line we can...you know so when one of us dies the other can get the life insurance." Randy's mom along with John looked at the tall man. "What? I'm a numbers guy!"

"Moving on from my potentially homicidal son," John and Randy laughed. "Are you guys coming to Pilar's party?"

"Who's Pilar?"

"My aunt...Cody's mom."

"Oh...the slap happy lady."

"We'll be there."

"She's not going to slap you again Johnny."

"I'd hope not since this one has declared that he'll go off in the event she does."

"Oh boy. So when are the two of you going to look at more houses?"

"Today. We have like three on our schedule."

"Do you guys want to eat outside?" John asked as Daniel served their breakfast

"I do. It's still nice out." Randy's mom said

"Can you take my plate Juicy and I'll grab us all something to drink?"

"I'll bring it out." Daniel said

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you staying in the Valley?"

"Yes. Our jobs are here, our friends are here...family's here. It just makes sense to stay."

"I guess so." The woman said taking a bite of her frittata. "Well I hope the two of you find something so I can butt in and help pick some stuff." Randy eyed his mom while John laughed

"You can have your own room mom." The tall man turned his head then eyed his boyfriend

**Later**

"What's the matter?" John asked

"This is just about the most tedious _and_ redundant thing I've ever done. Looking for the house I live in now wasn't this bad."

"I'm sure that's because you were looking at things for yourself and now you have to look at things I like too. Do you want to just say the hell with it and keep living apart?"

"You know that's not what I want. Stop being a bitch." The older man rolled his eyes

"Are you ready to go in and look at this one?"

"I'm ready Juicy Jay." John laughed as he opened his door. The men walked up to the house and stepped inside

"Randella KeKe," John began. "Did you put this on the list? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

"This house is enormous." He said looking at the stats sheet he'd picked up. "Do we need a house that's over 11,000 square feet?"

"Of course not...no one does but fuck Sheena we both work hard and can afford it. I know we don't need this big of a house to be happy but doesn't it make you smile on the inside just a little? I see them dimples poppin on the outside." John's face broke into a full smile. "That's what I like to see."

"We are not getting this house but we can look."

"Fuck that."

"We can leave then."

"...never mind I want to look."

"Okay."

"...at what you won't let me have." Randy mumbled

"I heard that." The tall man just smiled and walked away

...

"RK."

"What?" Randy responded trying to keep a straight face

"I am going to beat your ass. This house is over 22,000 square feet...that's worse than that other one!" John hissed through his teeth

"I've never been in a house so big and I had to look."

"There's a bridge going over the fucking pool."

"That's a bomb ass pool though right?"

"You need your talking privileges revoked. All our furniture put together wouldn't fill the living room not to mention the dogs would get lost."

"I'll order them bells to wear."

"Stop it. What would we even do with all this space though?"

"Are you considering it?"

"No. I just want to know. What would anyone do with it?"

"I have no idea. This would probably be easier if we set a budget for ourselves."

"Probably."

"Who knew being rich as fuck would have drawbacks?"

"Are you ready to go?" Randy laughed

"I guess so." He responded wrapping an arm around John. The men drove to the next house on their list and walked inside

"Well the front door was lacking."

"I know. We both have amazing front doors. I didn't realize how important that was until just now." Randy said going toward the living area. "It's too white in here." He said looking around

"We can always have it painted."

"No I meant I can tell that a bunch of white people live here." John started laughing

"I'm sure they don't come with the house."

"That would be more mouths to feed so I hope not." The younger man said walking into the kitchen. "Fuck Sheena."

"What?"

"Look at this kitchen. If I see one more rooster...and these tapestries...like where they do that at? Get me the fuck out of here."

"Let's go." John said. "I'll treat you to lunch."

**Tottie's Asian Fusion**

"This is tougher than I expected." Randy said popping a piece of calamari in his mouth

"I know but it'll be worth it." The tall man smiled

"The six of us being together all the time?"

"Yes and I really do hate that you have to pack the kids up since I know they don't like it."

"But you made space for them so that was nice. They settled right in and in due time I won't have to."

"Do you want to keep looking or cancel the rest of our appointments today?"

"No I want to keep looking. There are only three more for today right?"

"I'm not sure. You snuck that big ass one in." Randy laughed

"I just wanted to see it."

**7008 North 68****th**** Place**

"Ooh I like this one."

"It has nano doors!" John whispered loudly

"You love yourself some damn nano doors."

"I sure do. They're so nice to open in the mornings."

"This place is big but feels cozy."

"I kinda feel like I'm in a walk-in humidor though." Randy stood there before slowly turning toward John

"You just fucked this whole thing up for me."

"I'm sorry." John said laughing and clearly not sorry. "It's still a nice house."

"Shut up Sheena."

"What does that mean?"

"Close the hole in your face."

"I meant about the house stupid. Do you want to look at the rest or no?"

"I can't believe you just called me stupid."

"Eh I've called you worse behind your back. You'll get over it."

"Yes I want to look at the rest of the house."

"Well come on then." John said offering his hand to Randy who just looked at it. "If you leave it hanging I'll bust your ass."

"Is it weird that I get turned on when you threaten me?" Randy asked placing his hand in John's

"Coming from you not at all." The men walked around checking out the bedrooms before going outside

"We would have to get rid of this."

"You don't want to keep it for your niece and nephew?" John asked referring to the jungle gym in the yard

"Hell no. They don't live here."

"Do you know how much these cost though?"

"I don't give a fuck. If we get this place then the homeowners can take it or I'll get rid of it."

"What are you doing?"

"I want to go down the slide first."

"I don't recommend doing that."

"Why?" Randy asked before sliding mere inches then becoming stuck. John burst out laughing

"That's why." He managed to say taking a breath

"Help me Sheena." John held up a finger while he continued laughing. Randy wiggled around which only wedged him in the slide more. "Sheena!"

"Oh my God," John said catching his breath and walking over. He pulled on one of Randy's legs throwing it over the side of the slide when he was able to pull it free. The tall man was then able to throw his other leg over and stand up

"Anyway," Randy said acrimoniously. "I do like this place that bear trap over there excluded."

"So we'll put this on the maybe list with the _one_ other house." The younger man nodded and kissed John

"Let's get going."

**6715 East Rovey Avenue**

"I love the front of this house."

"And the front door." The men said in unison. John sighed

"What?"

"It's over 10,000 square feet...almost 11,000 actually."

"Can you stop looking at the square footage?"

"It's a lot of house is all I'm saying."

"Well don't...and why do you care? Neither of us cleans so it's not like we have to do that...we aren't even messy."

"I don't know...it seems greedy almost. I mean we don't have kids or other family coming to live here so what's the point?"

"For us to enjoy with one another. Can we do that?"

"We can do that."

"Eddie and Daniel will like the kitchen."

"I like the kitchen and I don't really cook. The chandeliers are nice too."

"Agreed. We would most definitely have to get rid of these drapes."

"I know."

"I'm half expecting a rooster to pop up in this mother fucker."

"For your sake I really hope not." John said looking around. "It's gorgeous in here."

"For real. Is this the master?"

"Aw shit yea!" John said moving quickly across the room. Randy watched wondering what the other man was so excited about. Then he saw it. "Nano doors! In the bedroom!" Randy couldn't help but laugh

"So are we getting this one for the doors?"

"Almost 11,000 -"

"John!"

"What?"

"I want this one. It's so nice and honestly it's the first one I can see us in...waking up each day in our bed right there." John reigned in his excitement and looked around then nodded

"I can see it too. Think we can talk them down on the price?"

"How much is it? I didn't look."

"It's about 5."

"Hundred thousand?" The older man raised his hand like we would backhand the other man

"You know damn well I meant million."

"Talk them down to what? I don't want to lose this one because we're being cheap."

"A few hundred thousand at least."

"But if they don't budge?" John sighed again

"Do you remember when you made that purring noise the other day?"

"Um, yea I guess."

"If you can do it again, right now, I'll agree to whatever terms." The younger man walked over and wrapping his arms around John's neck he nuzzled it and purred silkily in his ear before kissing him passionately. The shorter man shivered

"So if they don't budge we'll still take it?"

"I'm a man of my word."

**Weeks Later**

Randy and John both rubbed their tired eyes as they sat with their interior decorator and looked over custom pieces of furniture for their house. They had only made it as far as the great room

"I still think we should go with leather in there since it's so close to the kitchen. I have a fear of fabric furniture absorbing the odor of cooked food."

"But what if we do a leather fabric combo?"

"The fabric could still potentially smell Randy."

"What if," The designer said stepping in. "We just have the fabric furniture scotch-guarded?"

"Will that protect it from odors?" She nodded. John didn't believe her but his aversion to cloth seating changed a little when he looked at Randy's face. "Alright," He said. "Fabric but I want to pick the color."

"You can pick the color John."

Over the course of almost three hours the men, along with their patient decorator, were able to pick out the furniture and paint colors that they wanted in their home. Since there was a lot of lightly stained woods and light marble throughout the house John figured darker paints would look best and Randy agreed. They picked shades of gray and blue paint and fabric for drapes and upholstery to pick up the swirls in the marble. When they couldn't decide on light or dark wood for the bar stools and kitchen and dining tables the trusty designer stepped in and suggested dark to pair with the natural dark flooring all through the house

"We're going to be super late to the party."

"I know." Randy responded as John opened his door. "Why did you just do that?" The older man paused

"I have no idea. I'm exhausted and apparently going crazy after looking at all that shit." He said slamming the door shut

"Sheena!"

"What?"

"You could have at least left the damn door open."

"Nah you got that." John said getting in on the driver's side. Randy got in the car then stared at his boyfriend. "You're in the car now...doesn't matter how you got here." He said starting the engine

"I'm so hungry and I don't even feel like going to this lame ass party."

"Does that mean you want to stay in or no?" Randy shook his head as he put it against the headrest

"No. My aunt is a bitch but she's Cuban so her parties always have good food."

"And that's certainly a redeeming quality."

"It is right now with me starving." John drove from the designers studio to his house where he and Randy took quick showers then dressed in clean clothes before one of them let the dogs out and one refreshed their bowls and the men left the house again

**Rhodes' Residence**

"Is it just sheer coincidence that they live in a Spanish style house?"

"I'm not sure." Randy said with a laugh. "Maybe not since they moved here a few years ago and the house Cody grew up in had the same kind of design."

"My boys!" Randy's mom said as John and Randy walked outside

"She feelin herself already. I'm flaggin her."

"Hi mom." They said

"Hello, hello. You're late." She said kissing them each on the cheek

"Well," Randy said taking her cup. "I told you we had that appointment to pick furniture and all that shit for the house."

"Isn't your house already furnished?" Cody asked butting into the conversation as he walked over

"Yes but this furniture is for the house Sheena and I bought together."

"Bought together?"

"Yes."

"Wait you're flipping houses now or,"

"He and I are going to live there. We on that next level shit."

"Is this like a permanent thing?"

"Of course it's a permanent thing. You don't buy a multi-million dollar house with plans to just move out."

"Wow. Who would have thought?"

"Well I did which is why I told you to lock him down." John laughed

"I still don't know what that means mom."

"Yea mom, Randy told me you said that and together we tried to figure out what it meant but came up with nothing. It's not like he can get pregnant and stick me with a kid."

"No matter because he's got you now." John raised a brow and Randy laughed

"I think you need some food to soak up that alcohol I know is flowing freely through your veins. Juicy and I are hungry so let's eat together."

"But I'm not,"

"Come on mom. Did you eat Cody?"

"I've been eating all day."

"Alright then." Randy said walking away

"This is so good." John said chewing his food slowly

"Her empanadas are bomb. Dip it in that." John shook his head

"The sauce will ruin it."

"Nah Sheena the sauce will change your life. I would not lie about that." The older man dipped his empanada then took a bite

"Oh shit,"

"Right?!"

"Damn that is delicious."

"Uncle Ranny!" A little girl yelled as she ran over

"Be careful sweetheart." Randy said picking her up

"I'm okay. Hi Uncle Johnny!"

"Hi honey. Where's your brother?" John asked referring to the small girl's twin

"He's hiding." She giggled then pointed under the table. John leaned down and saw the little boy smiling back at him. Offering his hand he pulled the child up

"What are you doing under there?" He asked with a smile making the boy hide his face shyly

"Are they bothering you?" Randy's sister asked

"No."

"Why don't we go over there and let Uncle Randy and Uncle Johnny finish eating?"

"But mommy,"

"No buts. You can see them when they're done."

"What was that on Kyle's face? Is there pudding?" John asked

"It's probably some Dulce de leche which means there is some sweet muffins around here some place."

"I am going to be so stuffed when I leave."

"You ain't lyin. A shower then crawling in bed naked sounds so nice right now."

"That does sound nice." John said thinking of his boyfriend naked

"You nasty." Randy said knowing what John was thinking. The older man smiled

"Who's that?"

"My cousin."

"How many of ya'll are there?"

"That's funny coming from a guy with four brothers. _Anyway_," Randy stressed. "He's Cody's brother Dustin."

"Cody has a brother...and that's him?"

"Yes."

"That super blond dude is Cody's brother?"

"Yes. That fuck boy is Cody's brother. They have different moms."

"Oh, Pilar is wife two?"

"Yes."

"Did you call him a fuck boy?"

"I sure did. Weak ass ain't about nothing."

"I'm sensing some tension there."

"No tension but it's true. He used to pick on me when I was a kid then one day I'd had enough so I yelled at him. He thought it was funny and kept hitting me so I drew back and busted that mother fucker right in the mouth – he didn't do shit. I knew from then on he wasn't about nothing...little bitch stopped fuckin with me too."

"Hey." Randy and John looked up at Thomas

"Hello."

"Want to sit here baby?" Cody asked placing two plates on the table

"Sure. You guys don't mind do you?"

"No." Thomas laughed

"Hello. No...do the two of you always speak in unison?"

"No." The men answered

"So what are the two of you going to do with your houses?" Cody asked taking a bite of his rice and beans

"I'm in the process of selling mine. There are two offers that I'm considering. I'll go with the one who offers the most money obviously."

"What are you going to do Randy?" John narrowed his eyes at Thomas who made him uncomfortable with the way he still eye-balled Randy. He knew that Randy was beautiful and was admired by many for those looks but John wanted to poke Thomas in the eyes with a toothpick

"I'm thinking of renting my house since I bought it not too long ago. There's too much hassle involved in selling it at this point."

"Cash?"

"Yea I paid cash. I pay everything in cash you know that." Thomas smiled. He was cute and his dimples made John sick

"Are you going to rent it with the furniture or without?" Randy looked at Cody

"With the furniture. Sheena and I picked out all the furniture for our house today...with the exception of the outdoor shit."

"How much are you charging a month?"

"Why are you so interested in my house?"

"I've wanted to get out of my apartment for a few months now."

"Why don't you just buy your own house then?"

"Why can't we just work out a deal where I rent with the option to buy?"

"Why did you just answer my question with a question?" John and Thomas laughed

"Randy." Cody said looking at him. "Just answer me damn."

"I don't know how much I'd charge for rent. It wouldn't be cheap."

"Well I figured that which is why I said with the option to buy. I wouldn't want to pay you all that rent and then get nothing in return."

"I'm a numbers guy so let me work that out and draw up the papers with my attorney then I'll get back to you. If you like the deal then you can sign."

"Is it absolutely necessary to involve your attorney?"

"When it deals with money yes the fuck it is."

"Fine then."

"When are you moving?"

"After the house is painted and we have the furniture."

"Any landscaping?"

"Landscaping? We live in the damn desert...I can sprinkle my own rocks around." John shook his head

"Okay," Thomas said laughing. "People do get landscaping done in the desert."

"As far as landscaping is concerned we're having a fence put in on the back of the property to try and keep the coyotes and bobcats out." John said

"We can't say coyote around Cody."

"Why?"

"Because I was stalked by one at his house last week and it scared the shit out of me." John and Randy started laughing. Thomas wanted to but because he had to leave with Cody later he didn't

"Coyotes generally don't bother people. Were you covered in meat juices?"

"Yes Randy I was covered in various types of meat juice."

"That's nasty."

"I wasn't!" The three men laughed. "You're such a pain."

"Remember that when you're tryin to move into my house though."

"Speaking of – you're not going to pop up when you feel like it are you?"

"Why the fuck would I do that? I'll be at my house with my man and the dogs so I won't have time for all that."

"I was only asking Randy." Cody said with a roll of his bright eyes


End file.
